El destino de la sangre
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Ran ha vivido todos estos años en New York. Su marido muere y regresa a Japon... ¿Con una hija? ¿Es la hija de su marido o de...? Mientras tanto, Shinichi esta a semanas de casarce con Miyano Shiho. ¿Cual es la verdad de Ryuzaki Haine? ShinRan Review plis
1. Chapter 1

Muchos deben recordar este fic mio de DC XD como tmb deben recordar la segunda parte XD

los que no(por que no estaban en el foro)pues espero que les guste este fic ^^

Detective conan no es de mi propiedad, sino de gosho aoyama(Si fuese mio, hace AÑOS que hubiese terminado DC y Magic Kaito, a este paso, tendremos 50 cuando recien comience con kaito XD)

* * *

**El destino de la sangre**

**Capitulo 1: Haine Ryuzaki.**

En el aeropuerto de Japón, una chica de cabello corto y otra que tenía su cabello recogido en una coleta caminaban por dicho lugar y parecían buscar algo…O a alguien.

Oyen como alguien las llamaba a gritos y ven a una chica de su edad que los saludaba moviendo su mano mientras sonreía.

-¡Kazuha-chan! ¡Sonoko!-Grito

-¡Ran!-Gritaron a la vez mientras corrieron hacía ella y se abrazaron entre las tres

-¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?-Pregunto Kazuha

-Bien, gracias-Sonríe

-Que bueno que hayas decidido volver a Tokio-Dijo Sonoko-¿Extrañaras New York?

-He hecho mucho allá…Pero no hay lugar como el hogar

-¿Dónde esta Haine?

-Fue a buscar a Sweet, quiso hacerlo sola

-Me recuerda a cierta persona-Dijo Kazuha divertida

-Tienes razón…-Mostró una sonrisa nostálgica-¡Pero no pensemos en eso!

-¡Ya llegué!-Grito una niña de 9 años que sostenía una jaula que contenía a un perro blanco-¿Ya puedo sacar a Sweet de su calabozo?

-Si Haine-Dijo Ran mientras se arrodillaba para estar a su nivel-No olvidamos nada, ¿verdad?

-No-Sonríe-Aquí es donde vivías antes, ¿no? ¿Y donde él también?

-Sí…Y ahora viviremos aquí tú y yo pequeña

* * *

En una mansión, un chico de cabello negro despierta, mostrando unos hermosos ojos azules que hechizaban a cualquier chica. Lanzo un bostezo y se levanto de su cama para cambiarse de ropa, vestía su traje habitual que consistía un smoking azul y una camisa blanca afuera del pantalón.

Termina de desayunar y sale de su casa, como cada mañana para despejar su mente. Recorrió todos los lugares que una vez recorrió con ella…Con su amiga de la infancia…Con su primer y único amor…

-Tonto, deja de pensar así de ella…Se fue, te olvido y tú te vas a casar-Se detuvo al estar frente al parque de Beika, viendo un árbol donde antes veía ahí a una chica llorando por él, por su ausencia…-Ran…

-Puntual como siempre Kudo

-Hattori-Volteando para ver a un moreno de su misma edad-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Siempre caminas todas las mañanas y pensé "Esta vez voy a hacerle compañía"

-Vete.

-Malagradecido…-Y ambos volvieron a caminar-Kazuha llegó a casa anoche

-No tengo por que meterme en tus problemas matrimoniales, eres un detective, ¿no? Síguela tú y así sabrás el por que…Y a la vez te saldrá gratis-divirtiéndose con él

-¡No seas tonto Kudo! Sabes que confió en ella

-Yo también-Sonríe

-Tonto…A lo que íbamos, llego justo a la hora de cenar y adivina que fue lo que me dijo…"Ayudaba a una amiga con la mudanza"

-¿Crees que miente?

-No, lo que quiero decirte es…Si dice la verdad… ¿Quien sería esa amiga? Podría ser…

-Basta Hattori, Ran se fue y no volverá más y eso lo sabes bien

-Si que eres terco… ¿Acaso prefieres a Miyano que a Mouri?

-¿Por que será entonces que me caso con Shiho?

-Para olvidarte de Ran…Cosa que no logras aún

-Pruébalo-Retándolo

-Bien-Saca su celular y le muestra una foto donde sale ella con Kazuha, con su hermosa sonrisa, logrando lo que quería: El sonrojo del detective-¿Ves?-Mostrándole aquel sonrojo en un espejo

-¡T-Tonto! ¡No digas tonterías!-Mirando hacía otro lado

-Vamos Kudo, aparte de ser tu rival, soy tu amigo…Puedes ser sincero conmigo-Antes de oír una respuesta, se dio cuenta de la hora-¡Lo siento Kudo! ¡Debo ir a dejar a mi hijo a la escuela! ¡Ahí hablamos del tema!-Se va corriendo

-¿A quien quiero engañar? Hattori tiene razón-Suspiro.

* * *

Ran iba con Haine hacía la nueva escuela de la chica, quien llevaba en su mano derecha una correa que al otro lado estaba Sweet, andando felizmente por la ciudad.

-A Sweet le gusta su nuevo hogar-Dijo Ran

-Eso me gusta-Dijo Haine mientras sonreía-Que esté cómoda

Llegaron a la escuela. Entraron y fueron a información donde la secretaria los atendió de inmediato y después de todo el papeleo, la niña podía irse ya a clases.

-Te cuidas, ¿vale?

-¡Claro mamá! No le causes problemas a mamá, ¿vale Sweet?-El perro ladre de respuesta-¡Adiós!-Se despide mientras se iba con un maestro.

-Buenos Sweet, vamonos-Ambos caminaron para irse del lugar, pero apenas salieron, Sweet huele algo que le gusto y se fue corriendo, liberándose de su ama-¡Sweet! No de nuevo… ¡Ven aquí Sweet!

El perro corrió hacía dos hombres, un niños de la misma edad de Haine y de un adulto, ambos morenos. Sweet le ladro de felicidad al niño, quien se arrodillo para acariciarlo, recibiendo lengüetazas del perro.

-¿De quién será el perro papá?

-No lo se Shinta

-¡Lo siento!-Grito Ran mientras corría hacía ellos-¡Es mi perro! Se me escapo de las manos-Se detiene mientras respiraba agitadamente para recuperar aire

-Tranquila Sra.-Dijo el niño de nombre Shinta mientras se lo entregaba

-Gracias-Sonríe

-¿Mouri?-Pregunto el padre de Shinta

-¿Eh?-Se da cuenta de la compañía del niño y la sorpresa y el pánico la invade- ¡Hattori!

-¡En verdad que eres tú! Vaya, ¿cuando volviste?

-E-Etto… ¿No crees que a tu hijo se le hace tarde?

-¡Cierto! ¡Corre a clases ya Shinta!

-Yo quería saber…¬¬-Se va corriendo y molesto

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Ran, ¿como andas?

-Un año…Viuda y de luto

-Vaya, lo siento…Ahora veo porque el conjunto de negro… ¿En verdad te casaste?

-Si…Falleció por un accidente en Egipto…Era arqueólogo…Me dijeron que Shinichi estaba comprometido-Sonríe

-Ah…Si, con esa Miyano

-¿Con Shiho-san? Vaya…Debe estar muy feliz

-_Para nada…Sigue pensando en ti_-Pensó-Pues creo que sí

-Me gustaría seguir hablando Hattori, pero debo terminar con la mudanza…Dale las gracias a Kazuha por ayudarme ayer-Sonríe y se va con el perro.

-Con que ella era la amiga que se refería Kazuha

* * *

En la mansión Kudo, Shinichi seguía pensando en lo ocurrido con Heiji y no podía evitar la verdad: El morenazo tenía razón, no podía olvidarse de su primer amor, aquella que invadía sus pensamientos y sueños en cualquier momento del día o de la noche. La necesitaba, necesitaba sus besos, sus brazos, su piel, su compañía cuando despierta a su lado, los gemidos y suspiro que hace cuando se apodera de ella…

Sus pensamientos se cortan al oír como la puerta se abre, entrando una mujer de cabello castaño y corto. Vestía un vestido negro hasta las rodillas y una chaqueta de cuero de color café que le llegaba a las caderas.

-Hola Shiho… ¿Que pasa?

-Hola Shinichi-Le da un corto beso- ¿Como es eso? ¿Acaso olvidaste que hoy saldríamos al parque?

-Es verdad…Esperadme unos minutos abajo, me cambio y listo

-Está bien-Le da otro beso y se va

Shinichi se acerca a su closet y se cambia de ropa, poniéndose unos jeans azules, una pollera blanca y una chaqueta verde. Guarda su dinero, celular, documentos, etc. Baja las escaleras y ve a Shiho apoyada en la puerta principal, esperándolo con una sonrisa.

-Tiempo record detective

-Gracias…-Sonríe-¿Vamos?-Shiho le responde abrazándolo por su brazo derecho y ambos salen, con rumbo al parque.

* * *

-¡Mamá! ¡Voy a pasear a Sweet!

-Ten cuidado Haine, ¿vale? ¡Si te pierdes llámame!

-Tranquila mamá, que voy con Sweet y sabes lo inteligente que es-El perro ladre orgulloso de si mismo

-Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh Sweet?-Dijo Ran sonriéndole-Esta bien, regresen en dos horas, ¿entendido?

-¡Hai! Nos vemos-Niña y perro se van felices

-Esta Haine…-Suspiro y una sonrisa nostálgica aparece en su rostro-Se parece a su padre… ¿No Ryan?-Viendo una foto donde salía ella en el día de su boda, acompañada de un rubio de ojos azules que parecía tener sus músculos a nivel medio- ¿Que estará haciendo él ahora?-Viendo la noche por la ventana.

Mientras, Haine y Sweet caminaban de paseo. Sweet estaba feliz, pero Haine no, estaba recordando aquel día en que su padre murió, contándole una cruel verdad.

_Flash Back _

_-¡Papá! ¡No te mueras por favor!-Haine, de 8 años, lloraba en un hospital, teniendo delante a un hombre rubio que se esforzaba por permanecer despierto unos minutos más para hablarle _

_-Haine…Debes cuidar de tu madre ahora que ya no estaré… _

_-¡No digas eso papá! ¡Tú seguirás con nosotras! _

_-Haine…Debes saber la verdad… _

_-¿Eh?-Confundida _

_-Yo no soy…Tu verdadero padre-Haine quedo sorprendida-Tu madre se vino embarazada y me case con ella dos meses antes de que nacieras _

_-¡¿Se casaron porque ella lo estaba de ti, no?! _

_-No…Haine, te quiero como a mi hija…Y por eso, debes saber que no soy tu padre, pero prométeme que no te enojaras con tu madre, entiéndela primero…Debes estar con ella para cuidarse ambas…Convencedla de que vivan en Tokio, allí esta tu padre _

_-¿Quien es? ¿Quien es mi verdadero padre?-Su padre abrió su boca para decirlo _

_Fin Flash Back _

-Aun no puedo creédmelo…-Suspiro-Me pregunto, ¿Dónde estará ahora? ¿Que estará haciendo mi padre en estos momentos?-Los ladridos del perro la sacaron de sus pensamientos-¿Que ocurre Sweet?... ¿Eh?-Ve a una multitud de gente en el parque de Beika- ¿Me pregunto…?

-Por favor, mantengan la distancia-Pedía un hombre de bigote, gorro y gordo.

La policía mantenía alejada a la gente de un cadáver que había muerto recientemente y mientras unos tomaban fotos de la víctima, otros veían las pistas para saber lo ocurrido. Haine miraba todo asombrada y emocionada al tener ante sus ojos un verdadero caso, no como los que resolvía en New York y Sweet le ladraba, como haciéndole acordar lo que Ran le decía sobre los casos.

-Tranquilo Sweet…Solo veremos un rato

-¡Inspector Megure!-Grito una mujer-Las pistas ya fueron reunidas

-Muy bien Sato… ¿Qué me dices tu Takagi?

-Hemos reunido a los sospechosos…Son tres, una mujer y un hombre.

-Inspector, por las marcas en el cuello…

-Sí…Debió ser ahorcado…y por aquellas marcas, el ahorcamiento fue muy firme…Eso significa que debió ser alguien muy fuerte…Alguien como usted Sr. Minami

-¡¿No estará insinuando que yo lo mate?!-Era un hombre alto, moreno y muy robusto-¡He estado todo el tiempo con una amiga y muchos me vieron, por lo que tengo muchos testigos!

-Eso es verdad inspector-Dijo Sato

-Ya veo…Eso quiere decir que fue un suicidio…Pobre

-¡Inspector!

-¡Ah! Hasta que llegas-Dijo feliz al ver a Shinichi llegar con Shiho

-¿Eh?-Dijo Haine-Él me es familiar… ¿Dónde lo he visto?

Haine miraba cada movimiento del recién llegado, como si así pudiera recordar, pero al verlo, también veía las pistas y eso…

-Pero si…-Murmuro la chica

-Ya lo tengo…-Dijo el detective

-¡Esto no es un suicidio, fue un asesinato!-Gritaron ambos a la vez

El detective, la científica y la policía miraron a la niña, sorprendidos por dar la misma deducción que el detective, quien se sorprendió más al verla porque creyó que se parecía a alguien que ya conocía y la niña solo se avergüenza por ser observadas por todos y aquel detective invadía más su curiosidad.

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado^^

review pliis


	2. No debe saberlo

**Capitulo 2: No debe saberlo.**

Shinichi no dejaba de ver a aquella niña sorprendido… ¿Cómo era posible que una niña diga algo así? ¿Tan segura? Cómo si ella estuviera años en esto. Haine no dejaba de ver a aquel detective. Aún estaba sonrojada. Curiosa, creía haberlo visto en alguna parte y se sentía extraña, como si quisiera estar con él siempre, como si aquel sujeto la ayudaría enfrentar al mundo como…_Su padre._ ¿Acaso él podría…? Imposible, no podía encontrarlo de la noche a la mañana, era ilógico, aunque su madre le dijo que a su padre le encantaba los casos…

-A ver pequeña…-Dijo Megure mientras se acercaba-No es bueno que te metas en cosas de grandes, ¿entiendes?

-¡No soy ninguna niña! ¡Y es verdad lo que digo! ¡Hasta aquel Sr. Dijo lo mismo, ¿no?!

-Si, pero él es profesional en esto, es detective desde su adolescencia.

-¡Me importa un bledo!

-Oye niña-Dijo Shinichi-Dime tu teoría-Sonríe-¿Vale?

-Esta bien…-Oye como Sweet volvía a ladrarle-Tranquilo, llegaremos antes de que mamá se preocupe…-Se acerca al detective y cadáver-Las marcas en el cuello es solo un disfraz…El asesino lo ahorcó después de matarlo con su arma para que creyeran que fue suicidio

-Pero no hay señales de cuchillo o arma pequeña-Dijo Takagi

-Yo dije arma, pero en ningún momento dije pistola o cuchillo…Su arma es…-Sonríe irónicamente, esa sonrisa típica de los detectives-Agua

-¿El agua?-Pregunto Sato

-¿Acaso no les parece extraño que las marcas de ahorcamiento sean muy claras? ¿Y por qué esta mojado en la cabeza como esta parte del piso, donde su cabeza esta apoyada si no esta lloviendo? Y sin olvidar las pequeñas manchas y gotas de agua que invaden su cuerpo…La respuesta es una: Fue ahogado. Si hacen la autopsia, verán que sus pulmones contienen agua…

-Pero pequeña-Dijo Megure-Aquí no hay fuentes

-Eso es un problema sencillo: Simplemente lo dejan inconsciente y luego atrapa su cabeza con una bolsa llena de agua, amarrado en el cuello con una soga…Otro motivo por el cual posee las marcas…Una vez que lo mato, simplemente se llevó la bolsa y la soga…Y el agua esta aquí como ven, en la victima y en el suelo.

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Van a dejarse llevar por la imaginación de una niña?!-Dijo la única mujer sospechosa

-Además, ¿como pueden tener evidencias de esa teoría?-Dijo Minami

-En realidad…-Dijo Shinichi-Si le creemos a la niña

-¡¿Le creemos?!-Pregunto Megure sorprendido

-Si, porque es 100% cierta…Yo también pensé en lo mismo-Sonríe

-Y sobre su pregunto Sr. Minami-Dijo Shiho-Esta ahí mismo…En la pista tres…Un pedazo de plástico

-De seguro era parte de la bolsa y si lo analizamos tal vez encontremos rastros de la victima…O del asesino-Dijo Haine mientras sonreía divertida-¿No Sra. Yuu?-Viendo a la mujer.

-¡Usted es la asesina!-Gritaron Shinichi y Haine a la vez.

* * *

Ran veía el paisaje que le mostraba la ventana preocupada. Ya era la hora de la cena y su hija aún no volvía.

-Hace media hora que debió llegar… ¿No se habrá entretenido por ahí?-Suspiro-Iré a buscarla-Se pone una chaqueta y un gorro, estaba por irse cuando ve la foto donde salía ella a los 16 años con un chico de cabello negro-Ojala no se vean…-Y sale de su casa, en busca de su hija.

* * *

-¡¿C-Cómo es eso de que soy la asesina?! ¡Deben estar bromeando!

-Muy sencillo Sra. Usted le pidió que se juntaran y ahí usted le ofreció algo de tomar y cuando llegaron aquí, la victima comenzó a sentirse mareado y se desmayo. Allí usted aprovecho la ocasión y lo mato tal como explicamos antes.

-¡¿Tienen alguna evidencia en mi contra?!

-Por supuesto Sra.-Dijo Haine-Su bolso, de seguro encontraremos allí las pastillas que uso para dormirlo, ¿no? De seguro no tuvo tiempo de separarse de ellos ya que estaba con muchos amigos y apenas pasaron 20 minutos desde el asesinato

-Y según informó, usted ha estado todo ese periodo con ellos, no se ha separado por ningún momento-Finalizo Shinichi

-Yo…-Yuu cae al suelo de rodillas, admite su crimen explicando los motivos y fue llevaba por la policía.

-¡Kawaii!-Grito Sato mientras abrazó a Haine-¡Eres una niña inteligente!

-Me recordaste a un niño que conocimos cuyo nombre era Conan Edogawa-Dijo Takagi

-Es verdad… ¿Qué será de él?-Pregunto Megure al cielo

-¿Quién sabe?-Dijo Shinichi nervioso mientras Shiho suspira resignada

-¡No soy una niña! ¡Mi nombre es Haine y soy detective! ¡Una detective de New York!

-¡Eres una detective castigada!-Oyó detrás de ella

-Oh no… ¿Me pase de la hora?-Viendo a su perro quien ladro en señal de afirmación.

-¡Haine! ¡¡¿Cuantas veces te he dicho sobre meterte en cosas de grandes?!!

-Que debo dejar de hacerlo…Solo soy una niña…

-¿Eh?-Dijo el detective mientras veía a la mujer que debía ser la madre de Haine-Me es…Familiar…-Se da cuenta de quien es-No puede ser…

-Imposible-Murmuro Shiho

-¡Vamos a casa Haine!

-¡Ran! ¡¿Eres tú, no Ran?!-Grito el detective

-¿Eh?-Alzo la vista y por primera vez se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico-Shi-…-Estaba muy sorprendida, no se le salían las palabras de la boca hasta que por fin pudo decir solo una palabra-Shinichi…

Haine se sorprende por eso y se quedo viendo como ellos se observaban sorprendidos. La respiración casi se le va de la emoción al saber el nombre del detective ya que ahora recordaba de donde lo había visto.

-¡Ran-chan!-Grito Sato-¡En verdad eres tú!-Abrazándola

-Hola detective Sato, discúlpeme por perderme su boda…Felicidades a usted y a Takagi-san…Hacen bonita pareja

-Gracias Ran-chan-Sonriendo mientras Takagi se avergonzaba

-¡Ran-kun! Que bueno es verte-Dijo Megure-¿Has ido a ver a tu padre?

-¡Hai! Y también a mamá-Sonríe

-¡Tú!-Le grito Haine a Shinichi-¡¿Tú eres Shinichi Kudo?!-Indicándolo

-¿Eh?...Pues si, ese es mi nombre

-¡¿Qué?! ¡O sea que tú…!-No termino ya que Ran se arrodillo para estar a su nivel y le tapo rápidamente la boca por atrás-¡¡Mmm!!

-…-Ríe nerviosa-Bueno, fue linda la reunión, pero debemos irnos… ¡Adiós!-Llevándose rápidamente a su hija de la mano, quien intentaba mantenerle el paso mientras llevaba a Sweet, quien era llevado casi a la rastra por la velocidad XD.

Shinichi se quedo viendo como se alejaban. Vio a Ran con cariño, tenía tantas ganas de verla de nuevo y ahora ella…Había vuelto, estaba de nuevo en Tokio, pero… ¿Haine? ¿Era su hija? ¿Quien era el afortunado que estaba a su lado?

Ran y Haine llegaron finalmente a su hogar, que antes era la residencia y la agencia de detective Mouri. Ran se quito rápidamente su chaqueta y gorro y daba vueltas como loca, como preocupada y Haine la veía preocupada y algo asustada.

-¡Tenías que meterte en el caso Haine! ¡Tuviste que ver a Shinichi!... ¡Y casi sueltas tu lengua!-Sin dejar de dar vueltas

-Lo siento… ¿Pero que tiene de malo? Debe saberlo, ¿no?

-¡No! ¡Shinichi nunca debe saberlo!

-¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡Papá quería que lo encontrara! ¡Que estuviera con él! ¡Que le dijera que…!-Ran le tapa la boca nuevamente

-No lo digas…Por favor…-Con lágrimas en los ojos-¡Eso no debe mencionarse!

-¿Por qué no debe saberlo mamá?

-Shinichi se va ha casar…No quiero que piense que es un intenso desesperado para volver con él…Además…No quiero que me alejen de ti…

-¿No será que tienes miedo de volver a amarlo?

-¡No es cierto!-Haine notó un leve rubor en su madre que duró por segundos-¡Yo ya supere eso!... ¡Shinichi no debe saberlo y punto!

-¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Porque él también debe sufrir! ¡Él debe pagar por el daño que me hizo cuando me mintió!... ¡Cuando me contó la verdad de que nunca me amo! ¡Cuando me escribió que siempre se burlaba de mí!

-¿Qué?-Sorprendida mientras sentía como su madre la abrazaba y oye como comenzaba a llorar-Mamá…-Vio aquella foto que vio su madre antes de ir por ella-_Papá…_-Murmuro mientras veía fijamente la imagen de Shinichi.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ran despertó a Haine a gritos ya que no conseguía despertarla. La niña se cambia, se viste, se arregla y cuando finaliza el desayuno, su madre le entrega su bolso con su almuerzo.

-Eres un caso perdido, ¿sabías?-Sonríe

-Es que tengo mucho sueño mamá…

-Eso te pasa por andar de tarde de detective

-¡No es justo mamá!-Grito mientras se iba. Ran abrió la ventana para verla-¡Nos vemos después mamá!

-¡Que tengas un buen día!-Sonríe mientras ve a su hija irse.

Una vez que Haine se perdió de vista, cerró la ventana y se dedico a limpiar. Paso una hora cuando dejo la colada a la mitad al oír como tocan a la puerta. Dejo la cesta en el suelo y corrió hacía la puerta.

-¡Ya voy!-Al abrir la puerta se sorprende al ver quien estaba al otro lado-¿Shinichi?


	3. Esta foto es mi favorita

Capitulo tres de DT

gracias por los comment

DC es de gosho aoyama

**Capitulo 3: Esta foto es mi favorita.**

Ran seguía paralizada al verlo al otro lado de la puerta mientras en esos momentos deseaba ser tragada por la tierra o morir de un ataque al corazón, pero ninguna de las dos cosas sucedieron.

-_Definitivamente no tengo madurez para esto_-Pensó

-Hola Ran… ¿Puedo pasar?

-C-Claro, pasa-Moviéndose a un lado, dejando que el detective entre-¿Qué haces aquí?-Mientras cerraba dicho objeto.

-Como te fuiste ayer de golpe, no pude darte la bienvenida por volver a Tokio

-G-Gracias…Debes estar feliz

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque como te vas a casar con Shiho…

-Ah eso…Si…Es verdad…

-Ojala sean felices-Sintió una punzada de dolor-Paren-Murmuro

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Nada! Solo recordaba las cosas que tengo que hacer después ^^U-Nerviosa

-Ah…Ran-La mira de frente y fijamente a los ojos- ¿Por que te fuiste? ¿Por que volviste?

-Tú sabes perfectamente el porque me fui Shinichi… ¿Y por qué haya vuelto? Eso no es asunto tuyo, ¿o que, tengo prohibido vivir en Japón?

-No, pero…

-¡Nada de pero Shinichi Kudo! ¡Yo no tengo que explicarte nada! ¡Tú mismo debías saberlo tonto!

-¡No tengo idea de lo que me estas hablando!

-¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡¿Acaso debo hacerte recordar aquella maldita carta que me enviaste?!

-¡¿Que carta?! ¡Yo no te envié ninguna carta!

-¡No te hagas la victima inocente que reconocería tu letra a kilómetros de distancia y esa carta estaba escrita con tu puño y letra!

-¡¿Yo no te escribí nada, pero si estamos hablando de cartas, por que no comenzamos por ti?! ¿O me vas a negar que no me escribiste?

-No te lo niego, te escribí…Y tú, infeliz…Me escribiste esa horrenda respuesta… ¡Por eso me fui! Porque no pensaba ver tu cara burlándose de mí

-Por favor, acabas de admitir que me escribiste, así que no te hagas la buena…Tú me enviaste aquella horrenda carta que me destruyó

-¿Qué?-Sorprendida-¡Yo te escribí que te amaba! Te amaba como nadie en este mundo y tú…Me respondiste con esa horrenda carta…-Lágrimas corrían por sus ojos-Tú fuiste el cruel Shinichi…

-Deja de fingir Ran…

-¡Pero si es verdad! ¡Y si vienes a hacerte la mosquita muerta mejor vete! ¡¡Vete ya!!-Indicándole la puerta.

-¡¡Pues me voy!!-Enojado, se va cerrando la puerta de un portazo, pero se queda allí, apoyado en la pared, escuchando al otro lado y lo que oye son lágrimas.

-Baka… ¡¡Shinichi eres un tonto mentiroso!!-Llorando-Un idiota…-Murmuro mientras seguía llorando

* * *

En la escuela de Haine, ahora era recreo y se encontraba almorzando con su nuevo amigo: Shinta Hattori, que resultaba ser el hijo de su tía Kazuha y de un tal Heiji Hattori que aún no ha llegado a conocer. Su amistad comenzó cuando ambos ayudaron a un niño que le habían robado su dinero y no sabía quien pudo haber sido…Desde entonces, son buenos amigos, pero también rivales.

-No te creo

-¡Pero si es cierto! ¡Resolví un caso de asesinato!

-¡Ni yo he tenido la oportunidad y eso que mi padre es detective!

-Pero si yo no te miento…Lo resolví junto a Shinichi Kudo

-¿El tío Shinichi?

-¿Lo conoces?-Sorprendida

-Es amigo de mi papá…Y como nosotros, son rivales en los casos

-Vaya… Dime que sabes de él

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Porque…-Buscando una excusa-Porque he oído de él y…Quisiera conocerlo, saber más de él…

-¿Acaso eres su fans?

-¡¡No es eso!!-¿Me lo dirás o no?

-Si prometes que algún día me tendrás confianza para decirme el motivo, ¿vale?

-Es una promesa-Mostrándole el dedo meñique mientras sonreía.

-Esto es un gesto de niños, sabes-Cruzando su dedo con el de ella.

Y durante el recreo y durante el día en que estuvieron en clases, el pequeño Hattori le hablo a la pequeña sobre Shinichi Kudo. Haine, con cada palabra que oía, se sentía feliz y orgullosa de su padre biológico, tenía ganas de correr hacía él y decirle que era su padre, pero el recuerdo de su madre llorando y hablándole sobre el daño que le hizo la hacía volver a la realidad.

¿Por qué su padre haría algo así? Dudaba que él en verdad hiciera algo tan cruel…Debe haber algo oscuro tras todo esto.

_Esta decidido…Mi misión será descubrir el lado oscuro de esto y reunir nuevamente a mis padres…Voy a saber lo ocurrido, después de todo…Solo hay una verdad _

Haine y Shinta finalmente salieron de clases. Caminaban juntos ya que hoy volverían solos. Haine quiso ver a la tía Kazuha y conocer al detective Heiji Hattori, padre de Shinta y amigo/rival de su padre. Llegaron a la residencia Hattori y cuando Shinta abrió la puerta, una mujer lo recibió abrazándolo por el cuello.

-¡Bienvenido a casa Shinta!

-¡Abuela! ¡Apártate! ¡Que no soy un niño!

-Ala… ¿Es tu novia?

-¡¡No es mi novia!!-Grito mientras él y Haine se sonrojaban

-¿Shizuka-san, ya llego Shinta?-Kazuha hace acto de presencia-Hola hijo, ¿como estuvo tu día?-Sonríe-Hola Haine.

-Hola tía.

-Estaba bien hasta que la abuela comenzó a molestarme como siempre.

-¿Eh?-Confundida.

-Yo solo le estaba preguntando si era su novia.

-Con que es eso…-Sonríe divertida-Vamos, entren…Les preparare algo para que coman y beban… ¿Te gusta el jugo de naranja Haine?

-¡Hai!-Sonríe mientras se quitaba los zapatos y dejaba sus cosas al lado de las de Shinta

Se sentaron en la mesa y esperaron a que Kazuha regresara con la merienda y Haine se desilusiono un poco al oír por Shizuka que Heiji no estaba, que regresaría después ya que tenía muchas ganas de conocer al amigo de su padre y como si le hubieran leído el pensamiento, vio un cuadro con una foto que llamo su atención y que se encontraba arriba de la chimenea.

La foto consistía en un día de otoño, por eso estaban abrigados, se podía ver a su tía Kazuha, a su madre, a su padre y a un moreno al lado de su tía que de seguro era Heiji Hattori. Se levanto de la mesa y se acerca a la foto, examinando al detective de Osaka y luego mira a sus padres, como su padre rodeaba los hombros de su madre con su brazo derecho…Si que se veían felices juntos y en esos momentos quería una copia de esa foto.

-¿Te gusta la foto Haine?-Pregunto Kazuha mientras entraba

-Sí…Me gusta…-Sonriendo

-Tengo una copia, te la daré…Pero que sea un secreto, ¿vale?-Sonríe

-Hai…-Vuelve a sentarse a la mesa y comienzan a merendar

Cuando dejaron la merienda, oyen como la puerta se abre y hace acto de presencia el padre de Shinta. Kazuha, feliz de verlo, corre hacía él y le da un corto beso.

-Bienvenido Heiji

-Hola Kazuha, hola Shinta… ¿Qué haces aquí mamá?

-¿Que una madre no puede viajar de otra ciudad para ver a su pequeño hijo?-Fingiendo tristeza.

-Deja de fingir… ¿Eh?-Ve a Haine

-Ella es Haine Ryuzaki, la hija de Ran-chan-Sonríe

-¿Qué? ¿Ella es…?!

-¡Ala! ¿Tú eres la hija de la amiga de mi nuera?

-H-Hai… Mi nombre es Haine Ryuzaki Mouri…

-¿Tienes el apellido de tu madre Haine?-Kazuha estaba sorprendida

-Si, mi padre se lo pidió a mamá antes de morir…Bueno, ya debo irme-Levantándose

-Nee Haine, ¿podías darle este sobre a Ran?-Mostrándole un sobre azul

-¡Claro!-Toma la carta y se pone nuevamente su mochila-¡Fue un placer conocerla Shizuka-san! Hattori-san.

-Dime tío Heiji, con confianza-Sonríe.

-Y a mi dime abuela-Dijo Shizuka mientras veía divertida a su nieto

Haine se fue corriendo de la residencia, luciendo una gran velocidad y en eso notó que llevaba dos sobre y uno de ellos tenía su nombre. Lo abrió y vio dos fotos una era la misma que había visto arriba de la chimenea y la otra fue lo que más le gusto: En esa otra foto era de la misma ocasión, pero solo salían sus padres, quienes estaban abrazados, Shinichi la abrazaba de la cintura y Ran del cuello, y besándose con ternura.

-Gracias tía Kazuha…-Mientras sonreía-Definitivamente esta es mi favorita.


	4. El abuelo hace una fiesta

Detective conan es de gosho aoyama.....xk no te apresuras en terminar DC??!!!! T_T

**Capitulo 4: El abuelo hace una fiesta.**

Haine llegó a su casa, ocultando en sus bolsillos el sobre con las fotos que le dio su tía. Al abrir la puerta, fue recibida por un feliz Sweet, que se lanzo a sus brazos, lamiéndole la cara. Dejo al perro en el suelo y busco a su madre, pero nada. Bajo al segundo piso, donde antes era la agencia de su abuelo, pero ahora era la biblioteca de su madre, su lugar donde leer y donde concentrarse en su trabajo como escritora. Abrió la puerta y allí la vio, tendida sobre su escritorio, al parecer, estaba trabajando y sin darse cuenta, se quedo dormida allí.

Iba a despertarla cuando ve que era lo que tenía su madre al frente, un sobre arrugado. Con cuidado, para no despertarla, le quita el sobre y al ver la fecha y el remitente, se dio cuenta que era una carta que su padre le escribió hace años.

_¿Y si…Es la carta que menciono mamá?_

Rápidamente se la guarda en el bolsillo y con sutileza, despierta a su madre, quien comenzó a abrir sus ojos cansada y lanza un bostezo.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día Haine?

-Bien-Sonríe-Shinta no me cree cuando le digo que resolví un caso de asesinato

-¿El hijo de Kazuha?-Ve que asiente-Vaya…Irónico

-¿Eh?-Confundida-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por nada…-Notó que algo faltaba-¿Dónde esta…?-Buscándola

-¿Que buscas mamá?-Fingiendo inocencia

-No en… ¿Viste un sobre aquí Haine?

-No-Sonríe-Pero hablando de sobres, tía Kazuha me pidió que te diera este sobre-Entregándoselo

-Esta bien…Gracias-Tomándola-Creo que ese sobre debe andar por ahí…Ahora mismo preparare la cena, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Hai! ¡Iré a cambiarme!-Se va dando saltos de felicidad al recordar aquellas fotos

-¿Y ahora que le habrá sucedido?-Mientras abría aquel sobre azul y leyó el contenido

_Ran Mouri y familia _

_Están invitados a la fiesta de celebración por el éxito del nuevo libro de Yusaku Kudo el sábado a las 8pm y que se llevara a cabo en la residencia Kudo, organizada por Kazuha Hattori y Yukiko Kudo. _

-Esta Kazuha…De seguro me invita para que Yukiko y Yusaku descubran la identidad de Haine o algo así…Pero… ¿Por qué Yukiko le pidió a Kazuha que la ayudara y no a Shiho-san? ¿Se supone que se casara con su hijo, no?

* * *

En la residencia Kudo, Shinichi estaba siendo obligado por su madre a ayudarla con la decoración del salón de fiestas, donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración. Yukiko andaba de lo más feliz por su marido mientras preparaba la decoración, en cambio, Shinichi quería que en esos momentos alguien de la organización escapara de prisión y lo mate con tal de no ayudar.

-¿Hasta cuando debo seguir con esto mamá?

-Hasta que terminemos Shin-chan

-¿Por qué no le piden ayuda a Shiho?-Notó que su madre hacía un gesto de disgusto-Y aquí vamos de nuevo…-Mientras lanza un suspiro

-¡Me rehusó! ¡Suficiente con la idea de que te vayas a casar con ella! ¡¡Yo quería que Ran fuera mi nuera!! ¡Que ella fuera la madre de mis nietos!

-Basta mamá… ¿Por qué tú y Kazuha la invitaron a la fiesta?

-¿Por qué no? ¡Quiero verla de nuevo! Y también Yusaku, después de todo Ran también es buena escritora…Y no te hagas el inocente que se que te has comprado todos sus libros-Con voz pillina.

-E-Eso es…Eso es porque Ran es una amiga, es todo

-Si, como no… ¡Ojala quiera venir! Me muero por verla de nuevo

-Sí, a ella y a su hija.

-¿Hija?-Sorprendida.

-Si, tiene una hija que se llama Haine Ryuzaki, su padre falleció hace un año

-Ala…Con que Ran se caso… ¿Por qué será?

-Porque lo amaba, ¿no?

-Ustedes los hombres no saben nada

-Shinichi-Shiho entró-Se supone que hoy saldríamos

-¡Es verdad! _Salvado por la campana_-Pensó

-Buenas tardes Yukiko-san

-Hola Shiho.

-Bueno, vamos ya Shiho… ¡Adiós mamá!-Se va con su prometida

* * *

Ran y Haine cenaban en silencio hasta que la pequeña quiso romperlo.

-Mamá, ¿de que trataba la carta?

-Es una invitación por el éxito de un nuevo libro de Yusaku-san

-¡¡¿Del abuelo?!!-Emocionada-¿Cuando es?

-El sábado…En la casa de Shinichi

-¡¡Oh mamá, vamos!!

-No-Mientras comía

-¡No digas eso mamá! ¡Vamos por favor!

-No Haine, ¿que pasa si te descubren? ¿O si sueltas la lengua como aquella vez?

-Prometo no hacerlo, pero por favor… ¡Vamos!-Sweet ladra a favor de la niña

-Con que te pones de su lado, ¿eh?-Suspiro-Esta bien, pero ni una palabra sobre la verdad… ¿Entendido?

-¡¡Prometido!!-Feliz-_Será una perfecta oportunidad para investigar. ¡¡La detective Haine a la carga!!

* * *

_

Era sábado por la noche, el día que se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. Eran las 7:45 y Ran y Haine iban tarde, por culpa de la pequeña.

-Haine, apresura ya-Ran vestía un conjunto de genero delgado y de color verde: Una pollera con las mangas holgadas, con el ombligo y pecho al descubierto y una falda que era larga hasta los tobillos por atrás y arriba de las rodillas por adelante. Unas botas blancas hasta las rodillas y en sus manos sostenían una chaqueta negra y larga.

-Ya, ya-Sale de su cuarto usando una falda hasta las rodillas de color blanca, holgada y con dobles, zapatillas del mismo color y una pollera roja. Sus manos sostenían una chaqueta azul y una boina del mismo color-¿Mamá?-Sorprendida

-¿Qué?

-¿D-Dejaste el negro?

-¡Claro que no! ¿No vez que mi chaqueta y mi pañuelo son negros?

-Tienes razón…Lo siento, la costumbre de verte de negro

-Digamos que estoy superando de a poco la muerte de Ryan… ¿Vamos?

-¡Claro! ¡Cuida la casa Sweet!-Le grito mientras se iba con su madre y el perro ladra

Caminaban hacía la residencia de los Kudo tomadas de la mano y al llegar, vieron a un viejo con gafas y regordete.

-¡Profesor Agasa!-Grito Ran feliz de verlo

-¿Oh? Pero si eres tu Ran-La chica corre hacía él y lo abraza-Ha pasado mucho tiempo

-Ni que lo diga, profesor, ella es Haine, mi hija

-Es un placer Haine… ¿Eh?-Notó algo-Ran, ¿ella es la hija de Shinichi?

-¡Claro que no profesor! ¿Como puede pensar en algo así?

-_Aún que sea cierto_-Pensó Haine

-Ran, te conozco desde que eras una pequeña del jardín de infantes…Se cuando mientes como ahora y puedo asegurarte, es hija de Shinichi, ya que se con quien te casaste y no se parecen en nada…Se parece a ti y a Shinichi

-¿Mamá…?

-Bien, con usted no puedo… ¡Pero no se lo diga a nadie! Y con ese Nadie me refiero a todos, incluso Shinichi, Yukiko-san y Yusaku-san.

-Pero Ran… ¿Ocultárselo a ellos? Los abuelos y el padre de Haine

-Por favor profesor…

-Esta bien Ran, pero quiero después un motivo, ¿entendido?

-Gracias profesor…

-Mamá…-Le ponen atención-Tengo frío…Entremos ya

-Claro Haine-Entran al jardín de la residencia y tocan a la puerta, que se abre y al otro lado, ven a un hombre idéntico a Shinichi, con gafas y bigotes-Buenas noches Yusaku-san-Sonríe-Felicidades por tener otro éxito

-Oh Ran, tanto tiempo-Sonríe-Que bueno es verte de nuevo y gracias

_-¡¡No puedo creer que este ante Yusaku-san, el famoso escritor de novelas policíacas!!-_Pensaba Haine emocionada_-¡¡Y de broche de oro, mi escritor favorito es mi abuelo!!_

-Agasa…-Dijo el escritor mientras estrechaba su mano con la del profesor-¿Eh? ¿Y quien es esta pequeña?-Agachándose para estar a su nivel mientras su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es…Haine Ryuzaki Mouri Sr.-Sonrojada de la emoción.

-Es mi hija Yusaku-san-Dijo Ran con una sonrisa.

-Ala, con que ella es la famosa Haine…Yukiko no dejaba de decir que quería conocerla.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero como sabe de mi hija?

-Pues Shinichi se lo dijo…-En eso notó algo en la pequeña-Vaya…

-¿Eh?-Haine quedo confundida

-Pues pasen, pasen o se congelaran-Los tres entran-La celebración se lleva a cabo en el salón de fiestas, vayan ustedes ya que tengo que hablar con Agasa… ¿Recuerdas como ir allá Ran?

-¡Sí!-Sonríe-Vamos Haine-Toma la mano de su hija

-Hai…-Cuando estaban lejos, la chica reflejo su emoción-¡No puedo creer que haya estado cerca de mi abuelo! ¡Y que mi abuelo resulta ser mi escritor favorito!

-Calma Haine…Al parecer tenemos que dejar aquí los abrigos-Al ver al lado de la puerta del salón, una larga fija de perchas, llenas de abrigos. Ambas dejan sus abrigos allí-Haine decide quedarse con su boina-Y estaban por entrar cuando Ran se paraliza.

-¿Mamá…?

-Tengo miedo…

-Todo saldrá bien mamá-Sonríe, su madre le devuelve la sonrisa y abre la puerta.


	5. A escondidas

**Capitulo 5: A escondidas.**

El lugar estaba iluminado gracias a las elegantes lámparas transparentes, el lugar parecía ser alumbrado por brillantina o por luciérnagas. Ran no pudo evitar recordar los momentos de su infancia con Shinichi, cuando usaban aquel cuarto para jugar. Haine notó la sonrisa de nostalgia de su madre e intento hacer algo para que dejara de ponerse triste.

-¡Mamá! ¡Este lugar es hermoso! Me recuerda a las fiestas que papá hacía en tu cumpleaños-Sonríe

-Gracias Haine-Al saber que su hija solo quería levantarle el ánimo

-¡Vamos! ¡Quiero ver si están los demás!-La toma de la mano y se la lleva casi a rastras-¡Shinta!-Grito al ver al pequeño de los Hattori

-¿Eh?-Notó que Shinta estaba acompañado de sus padres, Yukiko, Sonoko, Shiho y Shinichi. Agacho la cabeza al ver al último, especialmente porque sintió un extraño dolor al verlo abrazando a la científica por los hombros- ¿_Qué me pasa? _

-¡Hola Haine!-Saludo Shinta-Ya era hora, ¿no?

-Desde cuando debo hacer las cosas a tu manera, ¿eh?

-Los detectives de New York son lentos, por eso somos nosotros los mejores

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Repite eso idiota! ¡Yo soy la mejor detective de América y de Japón!

-¡No te metas con Japón que el mejor soy yo!

-¡Ni siquiera has resuelto un caso de asesinato como yo!

-¡Y dale con eso! ¡Ya deja de mentir!

-¡Yo no miento! ¡¡Verdad Shinichi-san!!

-Irónico-Murmuro Sonoko y Kazuha viendo a Heiji y a Shinichi

-¡Shh!-Dijo Ran

-¡¿Verdad tío Shinichi?!-Repitió

-Sí-Sonríe-Entre los dos resolvimos el caso

-¡Lo vez! ¡Te lo dije!

-¡Pero qué lindura!-Soltó Yukiko abrazando a Haine-¡Es un amor! ¡¿En verdad es tu hija Ran?!-Ve como asiente-¡Es un amor! – Repitió – ¡Como quisiera que fuera mi nieta!

-_Pero si lo soy abuela-_Pensó la pequeña

_-Si supiera…-_Pensó la madre y sus dos amigas

Nadie se daba cuenta de la forma seria y asesina que Shiho miraba a Ran. ¿Por qué tenía que volver? Estaba tan cerca de casarse con el hombre que amaba y ahora ella volvía… ¿Qué pasa si Shinichi vuelve a sentir cosas por ella y termina la boda? Debe adelantar las cosas rápido o Ran le quitaría a su prometido…Pero estaba el caso de Haine, como es la hija de la karateka es tan…Diferente, es la viva imagen de su madre, con la excepción del color de cabello que era negro y su actitud y su afán por el misterio…Era como ver a Shinichi. Esa idea la paralizo…Si Haine era la hija de Shinichi y él llegara a saberlo…Definitivamente su relación acabaría.

_Debo deshacerme de Ran y de su hija pronto… ¿Pero cómo? _

-Shinichi…-Dijo Shiho, pero no hubo respuesta-¿Shinichi?

-Oye Haine-Dijo el detective-¿Cómo se llama tu padre?

-_Se llama Shinichi Kudo-_Pensó-Mi padre se llama Ryan Ryuzaki, era arqueólogo. Era mitad japonés y mitad americano…Pero no me parezco en nada él, solo en una cosa

-¿Qué cosa?

-Amor a la literatura, pero a él le gusta los libros históricos…A mí me gustan los de drama y los policíacos…Soy admiradora de los libro de mi mama y de mi A-… ¡Y de Yusaku-san!-Riendo nerviosa

-Tu padre debió ser alguien interesante-Dijo Shinichi

-¡Hai! El mejor partido de mamá-Sonríe

-¡Haine!-Sonrojada

-¡Voy al baño! ¡Vamos Shinta!-Llevándoselo de la mano

-¡Espera! ¡¿Por qué debo ir contigo al baño?!!

-¡¡Tú solo sígueme!!-Ambos desaparecen

-Ran, tu hija es un encanto

-G-Gracias Yukiko-san, me alegra que le agrade

-Me gustaría que fuera mi nieta…Lo maravilloso que sería

-De eso no hay…-Sonoko fue interrumpida por un par de codazos, cortesía de Ran y de Kazuha – Auch…Olvídenlo

-Shinichi, ¿por qué no vamos afuera tú y yo?-Rogó Shiho mientras se aferraba a su pecho.

-…-Ran miró hacia otro lado, eso la hacía sentir mal-Con permiso, voy a…

-Espera Ran – Yusaku hizo acto de presencia-¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Se que trabajas en un nuevo libro y pensé que podíamos hablar de ellos, de escritor a escritor

-V-Vale…-Confundida, lo sigue, saliendo al balcón-¿De qué quiere hablarme?

-Quiero hablarte…Sobre Haine

-Haine-Sorprendida-¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

-Haine Ryuzaki Mouri… ¿O quedaría mejor Haine Kudo?

-No sé de qué me está hablando Yusaku-san, el padre de Haine es Ryan Ryuzaki, no Shinichi-Mirando hacia otro lado

-No sé por qué quieres ocultarlo, pero yo no diré nada

-¡Ni tampoco yo!-Dijo Yukiko apareciendo por atrás-Tu excusa del libro no fue buena querido-Sonríe-Entonces… ¡¿Haine es mi nieta?!-Emocionada

-¡¿Por qué todos deben creer eso?! ¡El que Shinichi y yo hayamos tenido algo no significa que Haine sea su hija!-No quería decirlo, no quería que lo supieran

-¿Ran, acaso no confías en nosotros?-Pregunto Yusaku

-Esa habilidad de mi nieta es típico que lo haya heredado de mi Shin-chan.

-¡Esta bien!-Apoyando sus manos en el respaldo del balcón-Ustedes ganan…-Suspiro-Haine es hija de Shinichi… ¿Contentos?

-¡¡Sí!! ¡Haine es mi nieta! ¡Quiero ir hacía ella y…!

-¡No! ¡Shinichi podría saberlo y él no debe saberlo, por nada del mundo!-Cerrando sus ojos-¡Primero muerta!

-¡Ran, mi hijo debe saber que Haine…!-Yusaku le interrumpe levantando su mano-¿Eh?

-Dinos el motivo

-No quiero que piense que la uso para que deje a Shiho o algo así, además…Él me hizo daño…Y no pienso permitir que sepa que tiene una hija conmigo…Además, le haría un favor…-Recordando las letras de aquella carta.

-¿Eh?-Pregunto el matrimonio Kudo

-Shinichi me hizo daño…Demasiado daño…

* * *

-¡Oye Haine! ¡¿Por qué debo ir contigo al baño?!

-No vamos al baño tonto-Deteniéndose-¿Sabes dónde queda el cuarto del tío Shinichi?

-Sí… ¿Por qué?

-Necesito que me lleves allá, por favor

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo mis motivos, mis investigaciones

-Vamos Haine, puedes decírmelo

-No lo sé, de seguro no me creerás

-Te prometo que sí, pero dime ya…Lo prometimos

-Está bien…-Toma aire-Mi verdadero nombre debería ser Haine Kudo, no Ryuzaki

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Shinta, Shinichi Kudo es mi padre

-Sí, claro…

-Vez que no me ibas a creer.

-Pero es imposible, se que tu madre salía con él, ¿pero que tenga una hija y no se lo haya dicho?

-¡Pero si es verdad! ¡Incluso en lo último! Mamá no quiere que papá lo sepa…Por favor, creedme…Te lo pido Shinta, ayudadme con mi misión

-…-Se la quedo viendo, con esos ojitos de borreguito y por una razón, se sonroja-V-Vale…Vamos, te llevare allá-Caminando

-¡Gracias Shinta!-Siguiéndolo

Caminaron hasta detenerse frente a una puerta, el cuarto de Shinichi. Shinta notó como su amiga se emocionaba al saber que entraría al cuarto de su padre, lanzó un suspiro y abre la puerta para entrar. Cerraron en silencio y dejaron las luces apagadas para no ser descubiertos…Haine estaba preparada ya que de sus bolsillos saco una mini linterna y con ella alumbro el cuarto.

-¿Ya lo tenías planeado?

-Un detective siempre tiene que andar preparado…Nunca se sabe cuando aparecerá un caso-Sonríe-Eso deberías saberlo, después de todo tu padre es detective

-…-Suspiro-Ya suenas como nuestros padres

-¿Ahora me crees?

-Sí, sí… Pero busca ya lo que sea que estés buscando

-Que impaciente…Veamos, si fuera mi padre… ¿Dónde dejaría una carta hiriente supuestamente escrita por mi madre?-Examinando el cuarto-Y si…-Abre el closet-No te quedes ahí parado y ayúdame

-Bien, bien…-Entre los dos comenzaron a buscar, pero nada, ni siquiera una caja-Aquí no encontraremos nada Haine

-Estoy segura que debería…-Al tocar el techo interior del closet, notó algo hueco-¿Eh? ¿Lo oíste Shinta?

-Sí, fue un sonido hueco-Sale del closet-Esto es extraño…El interior del closet es menos alto que el exterior

-¿No será un escondite secreto?-También sale y desde afuera vuelve a golpear el closet, esta vez, con algo más de fuerza y de forma violenta, el techo de cae junto con lo que había dentro: Una caja mediana, dos chicas y 3 mini álbumes de fotos-Menos mal que el ruido no fue fuerte y que estemos apartados del salón

-Y que haya música…Serás bruta Haine

-No molestes. Veamos…-Abre una de las pequeñas cajas y ve que estaba llenas de notas escritas por su madre-Vaya, papá guardo todas las notas que le mandaba mamá cuando iban a clases…Como mamá-Sonriendo mientras recordaba cosas que había descubierto cuando quería saber sobre su padre y Ran aún no se animaba a hablar

-Que cursi…

-Oh vamos, cuando tú estés enamorado, te pasara lo mismo-Algo sonrojada

-¿A mí también?-Viendo a Haine y luego se sonroja-¡No digas tonterías!...-Ve uno de los álbumes-Al parecer aquí tu padre guarda fotos de él con tu madre-Ambos veían que habían muchas fotos de ellos juntos, algunas salían con los de Osaka o con los padres de Shinichi cuando salían de viaje y la invitaban, etc.

-¿Eh?-Haine abrió la caja mediana y la vio llena de cartas que escritas por su madre-Tal vez este aquí…-Comenzó a buscar-Ayúdame Shinta…Son muchas cartas…

-Está bien…-Comenzaron s buscar entre los dos hasta que vieron un sobre arrugado que tenía la fecha cerca de la que Haine encontró en el escritorio de su madre. Abrió el sobre y vio que no solo la hoja esta arrugada, sino también partida en dos-¿Es esta?

-Sí, es esta…Lo siento papá pero como tú no quieres el caso, pues lo tomó yo-Guardando el sobre en su bolsillo-Ya me lo agradecerán.

Cuando dejan todo en orden, se acercan a la puerta y la abren con cautela, examinando el pasillo para asegurarse de estar solos. Cierran la puerta y corren hacía el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, pero cuando iban a mitad del camino, las luces se apagaron, quedando todo a oscuras.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Haine

-No lo sé…-Notó algo que venía hacía ellos y luego como Haine intentaba prender su linterna-No-Le murmuro mientras la tomaba de la mano y se esconden detrás de un largo sofá que estaba allí-Shh…-Le hizo con el dedo mientras le tapaba la boca con su otra mano.

-Ya lo sé…-Murmuro sonrojada.


	6. El asesino es el Barón Nocturno

Aqui tiene otra continuacion del fic

Que ocurrió en la fiesta?

Desgraciadamente, DC no es mio, sino de gosho...quien no se digna a terminar el manga!!¬¬

**Capitulo 6: El asesino es el Barón Nocturno.**

Ambos detectives de 9 y 10 años miraban asustados, seriamente y en absoluto silencio como una silueta se acercaba corriendo. Cuando paso por su lado vieron gracias a la luz de la luna que esa persona estaba cubierta por una mascara, por lo que no se podía ver si era hombre o mujer, se podía ver una mirada asesina en sus ojos y en sus manos llevaba un cuchillo… Bañado en sangre. Shinta tuvo que taparle la boca nuevamente a Haine al notar que iba a gritar de miedo por aquella arma y por esa mirada.

Cuando aquella silueta se alejo lo suficiente, las luces volvieron y ellos vieron aquella dirección por donde se fue la silueta misteriosa y como se oían gritos en el salón de fiestas, y en eso, Shinta notó algo en el suelo.

-Mira Haine…-La chica mira por donde el chico indicaba y vieron que frente a ellos había un pedazo de tela rosa, cubierta de sangre-Parece tela para un vestido de fiesta…

-O para un tutú…Este tipo de tela se usa frecuentemente para los trajes de bailarina-Vio como su amigo sacaba de su bolsillo una cámara y saco una foto a aquella posible pista-¿Ya llevabas una cámara?

-Un detective siempre debe estar preparado, tú misma lo dijiste-Divertido ante su enojo-Además, siempre ando con mi cámara porque me gusta sacar fotos

-¿En serio? ¿Puedo ver uno de estos días tus fotos?

-Por supuesto… ¿Tienes un pañuelo o algo con que recogerlo? Si es parte de un vestido, puede ser de la victima…

-O del asesino-Mientras se quitaba su boina y un lazo que adornada su cabello y con lo último, tomó la tela y lo guardo en su boina, como si fuera una bolsa-Listo

-Vamos a reunirnos con los grandes-Llegaron al salón y se horrorizaron al ver en al otro lado del salón a la victima que resultaba ser una mujer, siendo sostenida en la pared por 4 cuchillos que la tenían clavada como Jesús en la cruz y se veía un hueco justo en el corazón y los chicos creyeron que allí fue donde el asesino le planto aquel cuchillo cubierto de sangre que vieron antes-No puede ser…

-Mira Shinta, el vestido de la mujer es negro

-¡Eso quiere decir…!-Ambos ven la boina que sostenía la chica-Que la tela rosa debe ser del asesino y por como es…

-El asesino debe ser mujer, de seguro lo sabremos cuando examinen a los invitados y vean quien falta…

-¡Haine!

-¡Shinta!-Ambos niños notan como sus madres corrían hacía ellos para abrazarlos-¡Que bueno que están bien!

-¡¿Dónde estaban?! ¡Nos tenían preocupadas!

-¡Que no somos niños!-Gritaron a la vez

-¿Que es eso?-Pregunto Ran indicando lo que Haine sostenía

-Es mi boina mamá, se me rompió, así que lo estaba llevando de la mano

-Guárdalo en tu chaqueta o se te olvidara

-Lo haré.

-¡Mamá! ¿Quién es la victima?-Pregunto el niño Hattori

-Su nombre era Takemi Higurashi, era una modelo fanática de las novelas de Yusaku-san…Según dice su credencial, tenía solo 24 años

-Deberías ser policía tía Kazuha-Asombrada por la memoria de la chica

-Lo se, pero me conformó con ser madre de un revoltoso como su padre-Sonríe

La residencia recibió en menos de 15 minutos la visita de la policía, todos examinaban a los invitados-Menos a los niños, lo cual fue un alivio o verían lo que ocultaban-Y de todos los invitados, 5 eran sospechosos, tres eran hombres y dos eran mujeres. Hattori y Shinichi interrogaban a los sospechosos siendo escuchados por los niños, había algo que llamo su atención, pero… ¿Cómo decirlo sin que sospechen?

-¿Es mi imaginación o hay menos personas?-Pregunto Haine

-Claro que no Haine-Dijo Yusaku

-Pero Yusaku-san… ¿No falta nadie? Es que creo que había más gente cuando llegamos

-Se ve que hay poca gente porque algunos se fueron a otros cuartos a ser interrogados por otros oficiales, pero no ha faltado nadie, todos los que vinieron están presentes-Dijo Yukiko

Shinichi y Hattori notaron como los pequeños quedaron sorprendidos… ¿Hay algo que estén ocultando?

-¿Entonces todos vinieron? ¿Nadie desapareció o falto de la nada?-Pregunto Shinta

-¿Por que tanto interés pequeños?-Pregunto Yukiko divertida

-¿Que están ocultando?-Pregunto Hattori poniéndose detrás de ellos-¿Shinta? ¿Haine?

-¡Nada!-Dijeron

-Solo estamos practicando papá

-¡Ya que de grandes queremos ser como ustedes! ¡Grandes detectives!-Dijo Haine, fingiendo inocencia

-_Esa no se la cree ni el Papa_-Pensaron Hattori y Shinichi a la vez

-Pues…-Dijo Yusaku-Solo una persona faltó hoy-Los niños la miraron emocionados-Esta mañana me llamo Emika diciéndome que no podía asistir a la fiesta porque pillo una gripe de mil demonios…Se oía fatal y ahora que hablamos de ella…Pues tenía problemas con la victima

-¿Problemas?-Pregunto Takagi

-Sí, como los otros sospechosos, Emika y Takemi tenían sus diferencias, discutiendo, compitiendo, etc.

-Entonces Emika y los demás sospechosos tienen los mismo motivos para matar a Higurashi-san…-Dijo Sato

Usaron tres horas de la noche para terminar de examinar el cuerpo-No se daban cuenta que de forma disimulada, Shinta sacaba fotos también al cadáver y a las pistas-Trasladar el cadáver a la morgue y despedirse de cada uno de los invitados, después de darles su numero a la policía.

-¿Estas lista Haine?-Pregunto Ran-¿No se te olvida nada?

-Descuida mamá, no he olvidado nada…_Ni de idiota perdería una pista sobre un caso._

-¡Fue un placer conocerte Haine-chan!-Dijo Yukiko emocionada mientras la abrazaba

-También Abu…Yukiko-san

-¡Dime abuela no más! ¡¡Eres tan mona que ya te quiero como a mi nieta!!-Emocionada

-Yukiko-A Yusaku le salía la gota-Cálmate por favor…

-Yusaku-san, ¿hasta cuando se quedaran?

-Teníamos que irnos mañana, pero con esto, tendremos que irnos cuando el caso se cierra… ¿Por?

-¡¿Podría venir a mi casa y firmarme todo los libros que tengo de usted?!-Emocionada

-Por supuesto-Sonríe

-Si serás cabezota-Dijo Shinta

-¡No molestes!-En eso recordó algo que la sorprendió, pero guardo silencio

-Bueno Haine, despídete de todos y vamos ya.

-Esta bien… ¡¡Adiós todo el mundo!!-Grito mientras sonreía y se iba junto a su madre, ambas tomadas de la mano con una sonrisa en sus rostros

* * *

Pasaron dos días y aún no había ningún avance del caso. Las sospechas de Haine fueron ciertas cuando Yusaku llego a firmarle todos los libros que ella poseía de él.

-Y por último mi favorito… ¡El Barón Nocturno!-Entregándoselo a su abuelo

-Como todos-Dijo Yukiko mientras su marido firmaba el libro, la familia Kudo completa vino a ver madre e hija, incluso Shinichi fue y eso ponía nerviosa a Ran, quien creía que sus nervios eran por miedo a que supiera la verdad-¿estas bien Ran?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah si!...Solo pensaba

-¿En que mamá?-Divertida

-En tu padre que en paz descanse ¬¬-Dándose cuenta de sus intenciones

-¿Es él Ran?-Pregunto Yukiko mientras sostenía aquella foto de la boda-Que guapo-Intentaba sacarle celos a su hijo, cosa que logro

-¿Eh?-Exclamo Haine al ver la portada del libro, la imagen del Barón Nocturno aparece en su mente y lanza el grito del cielo-¡¡No me equivoque!!

-¿Haine? ¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto su madre preocupada

-¡Mamá! ¡¿Puedo llamar a Shinta en tu biblioteca?! ¡Es que olvide una tarea!

-Sí, pero…-No termino ya que su hija se fue volando como alma que lleva al diablo-Que raro…Me recuerda a cierto niño mentiroso -Viendo a Shinichi

-Graciosa

* * *

-Vamos, contesta Shinta…-Murmuraba Haine-¡¿Tía Kazuha?! Por favor, ponga a Shinta al teléfono, es un asunto del colegio…Gracias… ¡Shinta!

-Hola Haine… ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

-¿Que sabes del barón nocturno?

-¿Para que viene eso?

-¡Shinta! ¡El o la asesina estaba usando un traje de aquel personaje!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estas segura?!

-¡Si leyeras la novela, te darías cuenta flojo idiota! ¬¬

-¡No me llames así tarada!... ¿Y qué haremos? No tenemos nada más

-Emika…Esa tal Emika que mencionó mi abuelo

-¿Pero cómo podremos saber algo de ella? Ni que la policía nos de los datos

-Creo que tengo una idea…Después de clases iremos donde el profesor Agasa

-¿Donde el profesor? Está bien-Y ambos cuelgan

-Perdón familia…Pero queremos resolver este caso, me ayudara mucho para practicar-Sonríe-Y para saber el porque mis padres se separaron-Recordando las dos cartas que poseía bajo su poder escondidas-¡Lo siento!-Grito mientras volvía con los demás-Estaba distraída... Es que tenemos un examen la otra semana y debía quitarme algunas dudas

-¡Tranquila Haine-chan!-Dijo Yukiko sin darle importancia-¡El colegio es importante!

-¿Eh?-Shinichi se dio cuenta que aquella pose de vergüenza de Haine-Pasar su brazo por detrás de la cabeza mientras reía nerviosa-Era igualita a la suya…Ahora que pensaba eso, se vio de niño al lado de ella, ambos iguales-¿Cómo…?

-¿Quieres más té Shinichi?-Pregunto Ran, poniéndose entre ellos para que dejara de ver a su hija en esa pose o sospecharía

-¿Eh? Ah…No gracias

-Esta bien-Sonríe-_Por poco…_

Aquella sonrisa…Ver de nuevo a Ran sonriendo así, esa sonrisa solo para él…Hizo que sus latidos aceleraran y sus mejillas se pongan rojas. Rápidamente esquiva su mirada para que no lo notara y eso causo confusión en la chica.

-¿Que ocurre Shinichi?

-N-Nada… _¡__Tonto! ¡Te vas a casar! ¡Deja de pensar así!_-Pensaba-_Pero…Es que es tan linda con esa sonrisa…La extrañaba tanto…Como la quiero… ¡¡No!!_

-¿Shinichi?-Confundida

Haine, Yukiko y Yusaku veían la escena divertido y se miraba como cómplices.


	7. El libro satánico

conan es de gosho aoyama....TERMINALO DE UNA VEZ!

**Capitulo 7: Libro Satánico.**

Las clases finalizaron y de inmediato Haine y Shinta corrieron hacía la casa del profesor. Haine le explicó que su madre le contaba que el profesor era un científico que invento "Herramientas" que uso su padre cuando fingía ser un niño llamado Conan Edogawa y que era muy bueno metiéndose en datos nacionales e internacionales.

-Siempre he dicho que el profesor era chiflado

-Podemos pedirle que nos de la dirección de Emika

-Pero Haine, hay muchas con ese nombre… ¿Cómo encontraremos la que buscamos?

-Ah…Antes de que mis abuelos se fueran…Les pedí el apellido.

-¿Y cómo lo hiciste sin levantar sospechas?-Asombrado

-Por que se lo pregunte a mi abuela

-Con razón…-Suspiro-Ya llegamos

-Sí-Mientras su amigo tocaba a la puerta, se quedó mirando la casa de su padre, deseando vivir allí, una familia completa, poder decirle al detective _Papá_-Ya sabré la verdad…Tranquila Haine…-Se decía

-Loca-Y la puerta se abre, dejándose ver el profesor Agasa

-¡¿A quien llamas loca?!-Se sonroja de vergüenza-H-Hola profesor…

-¡Ah! ¡Haine! ¡Shinta! Adelante, pasen, pasen…-Ambos entraron y examinaron el lugar-¿Y que se debe su visita?

-Profesor, queremos pedirles dos favores

-¿Dos?-Preguntaron el científico y el amigo

-1-Podrías darnos información, incluyendo la dirección, de Emika Trevor?

-Oye Haine, ¿no te estarás refiriendo a la que mencionó tu abuelo en la fiesta?

-Esa misma-Sonríe-Creemos que es la asesina y queremos investigarla-Vio que el profesor iba a hablar-¡Además! ¿Cómo puedes sospechar de dos inocentes niños de primaria?-Sonriendo

-No se si es buena idea, si se enteran…

-¿No ayudaba a mi padre con eso cuando era un niño de 7 años?

-Pero era diferente…

-No lo era…Ayúdenos, ¿sí?-Con toda la inocencia del mundo.

-Esta bien…-Suspirando resignado, si que era igual a su padre.

-2- ¿Aún tiene las herramientas que le dio a mi papá cuando era Conan?

-¿Eh? ¿No me digas que las quieres?

-Hai…Nosotros, como detectives, debemos estar preparados-Sonríe

-Con que esa era la otra opción-Dijo Shinta

-Incluso, nos podría fabricar más…No sabríamos como compartir importantes herramientas entre los dos profesor

-Me siento chantajeado…-Mientras se dirigía a su computadora-Primero déjenme buscar la información de Emika

-¡Gracias!-Dijeron los chicos a la vez y en unos minutos, recibieron una hoja completa de información sobre la sospechosa

-¡Es fabuloso!-Dijo Haine emocionada

-Con todo y detalle-Continuo su amigo

-¡Gracias profesor, es alguien increíble!

-No es para menos…Ahora busquemos las herramientas de Conan Edogawa-Abriendo una puerta que daba al sótano.

Los tres bajaron y vieron el laboratorio en perfecto orden y sobre un estante, estaba una patineta especial, unos lentes, un par de zapatillas, una pajarita, un reloj y un cinturón… Eran las herramientas que hace mucho tiempo uso Shinichi Kudo como Conan Edogawa.

-Guau…-Dijo Haine mientras tomaba la patineta-Y pensar que mi padre uso todas estas cosas para atrapar a los criminales…A los tipos que lo hicieron niño…

-¿Cómo nos dividiremos esto?-Dijo Shinta

-Tú quédate con la patineta…No se usarla-Explico-Soy algo torpe.

-Haine, te haré algo especial a ti, ¿te sabes montar?

-Pues…Una bicicleta, patines y un scooter a motor

-Ya veré lo que puedo hacer-Sonríe

-Entonces te quedaras con las zapatillas Haine-Dijo Shinta-¿Sabes como patear?

-Me encanta el fútbol, era capitana de fútbol y karate en New York

-Vaya, tiene la combinación de tus padres-Dijo el profesor con algo de orgullo

-Eso mismo me dijo mamá, aunque al principio no la entendía ya que papá era malo en aquel deporte, le gustaba el básquet-Refiriéndose a su padre adoptivo.

-Te debe ser complicado-Dijo Shinta, refiriéndose al tema de ambos padres

-¡Bastante!… Entonces si me quedo con las zapatillas también me quedare con el cinturón-Dijo la joven.

-Entonces yo me quedo con el reloj y la pajarita.

-Y yo con las gafas de rastreo.

-Les tengo algo…-Sus manos sostenían dos comunicadores que tenía de dibujo a un señor vestido de detectives-Son comunicadores que una vez usaron la Liga Juvenil de Detectives-Entregándoselos-Tienen otra transmisión, por lo que no escucharan los otros sus conversaciones…Úsenlos para comunicarse entre si

-¡Gracias profesor!-Dijeron mientras se los ponían como broches entre sus ropas

-Deben recordar que la patineta funciona gracias al sol, cuando ya no este, tienen un tiempo de 4 horas

Asienten y se van corriendo, apenas salieron de la casa, Shinta se subió en la patineta y Haine se puso detrás de él, aferrándose en su cintura, cosa que hizo sonrojar a los dos. El joven Hattori presiona un botón y la patineta comenzó a encenderse y se fueron a gran velocidad. Haine estaba emocionada al sentir lo que su padre sentía en aquel transporte, pero a la vez estaba algo temerosa por la velocidad.

Finalmente llegan a un edificio de departamentos, allí de seguro debía vivir Emika, según la hoja que les dio el profesor, la sospechosa estaba en el tercer piso, departamento Nº 30. Entraron y subieron por las escaleras, cuando llegaron, de inmediato estaban ante la puerta que buscaban. Tocan a la puerta y les recibe una pelirroja de ojos negros, su piel era pálida y su cabello era corto. Vestía un vestido hasta los tobillos y un delantal, toda una hogareña.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué se les ofrece?-Con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Buenas tarde Neechan-Dijo Haine con toda la inocencia posible-Venimos por Takemi-neechan-Sonríe-Oímos que murió y que usted era su mejor amiga-Mintió

-¿Takemi? Pues sí, fue asesinada, ¿no? Pero mejor entren…Pasen, pasen…

-¡Gracias Neechan!-Dijeron a la vez mientras entraban-¡Con permiso!-Mientras se quitaban los zapatos y entraban.

Emika, la sospechosa, los invito al living y mientras ellos esperaban, ella les dio galletas con leche. Estuvieron comiendo durante unos 3 minutos hasta que Haine hablo:

-Emika-neechan, queremos hablarte de lo ocurrido…-Sonríe-Somos asistentes de unos buenos detectives

-Vaya, vaya…Con que asistentes, ¿eh?-Sonríe-¿Y en que les puedo ayudar?

-¿Puede hablarnos de las diferencias que tenía con Takemi-neechan?

-Pues bueno…Solo teníamos las mismas diferencias que cualquier enemigo empresario: Diferencias de opinión-Toma un sorbo de té-Ella tenía una loca idea de destruir el parque de Beika para construir una empresa en su lugar

-Que horror-Dijo Haine

-Sí, yo me rehusé completamente y digamos que era un estorbó en sus planes…Si ella no hubiera muerto, tal vez yo estaría muerta al día siguiente-Algo avergonzada. En eso se escucha el teléfono-Discúlpenme un momento-Se va a su cuarto a contestar.

-Vigila-Dijo Haine mientras investigaba el cuarto

-¿Que crees que soy? ¿Tu empleado?

-Calla o nos descubrirán-Mientras veía entre los papeles… ¿Eh?-Encontró un libro satánico que tenía de titulo: "Formas de castigar a un traidor" y vio una hoja entre las páginas y cuando la vio, se horrorizo.

-Haine, esta despidiéndose-La chica se memorizo la pagina y dejó el libro donde estaba y volvieron ambos a sentarse donde estaban minutos antes

-Disculpen la demora niños, había un problema en la empresa

-Descuide Emika-Neechan-Dijo Haine

-¿Podría decirnos que motivos son los que tienen los otros sospechosos para matar a Takemi?-Pregunto Shinta

-Pues…-Estuvieron horas hablando, en cada ocasión que ella se distraía con algo, los niños aprovechaban para examinar cada milímetro del cuarto, hasta que llego la hora de irse-Cuídense en su viaje de regreso

-¡Hai! ¡¡Gracias por su ayuda Emika-Neechan!!

-¡¡Estoy segura que ella es la asesina!!-Gritaba Haine mientras ambos iban a su casa en la patineta

-¡¡Yo también lo creo que necesitamos más pruebas!!

-¡¡Llamare al profesor para pedirle que baje aquel libro que pille e iremos mañana!!

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ran despertó y se sorprende al ver la mesa con el desayuno puesto y a su hija saliendo de la casa.

-¿Haine? ¿A dónde vas?

-A clases mamá…Hoy es miércoles, ¿no?

-¿Tan temprano?-Sorprendida

-Si…Es que me falta tarea por terminar… ¡Adiós!-Se va antes de que su madre le diera más preguntas

-¿Será en serio?-Suspiro-Es un caso perdido…

Haine corría a gran velocidad maldiciendo no tener un medio de transporte como la patineta de Conan que ahora le pertenecía a Shinta, pero como si le hubieran leído la mente, al doblar una esquina, ve al chico Hattori, esperándola como si nada, con la patineta en sus manos.

-¿Shinta?

-Vamos, así llegaremos rápido-Subiéndose a la patineta, cosa que Haine hizo después. Shinta encendió la patineta y llegaron a la casa de Agasa en 7 minutos.

-¡Profesor!-Grito cuando ambos entraron, pero se sorprende al ver al profesor con Shinichi-¡Pa…!-Shinta logra darle un codazo a tiempo-_Por poco…_-Pensó

-¿Pero que hacen aquí Haine y Shinta?-Pregunto el detective sonriendo, no sabía como, pero le gustaba tener cerca a Haine

-¡Vinieron a pedirme prestado el nuevo videojuego que invente Shinichi!-Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al profesor

-¡Si! ¡Eso!-Dijo Shinta

-Bien…Yo voy a ver a Shiho-Notó como Haine hizo un gesto de enojo, cosa que lo sorprendió y…Asusto, ese gesto era como el de Ran-N-Nos vemos…-Va arriba, aún algo asustado

-¿Enojada?

-Mi padre se va a casar con alguien en quien no me fio cuando tiene a mi madre… ¡¡¿Tú que crees?!!

-Calma Haine-Dijo Agasa mientras abría un archivo en su computadora-Aquí esta el libro-Mostrando la portada

-Pon la página 68 profesor-Dijo Haine

-Aquí esta…-Se ve que la página tenía de fondo a Jesús clavado en la cruz-"El castigo Jesús a traidores"…"Los satánicos, castigan a los dañinos de la naturaleza clavándoles 5 apuñaladas, 4 para dejar al traidor en la pared al estilo de Jesús al morir y la quinta se usa para darle en el pecho, directo en el corazón… Y luciendo cualquier prenda rosa"

-El cuchillo bañado de sangre

-El que sostenía el sospechoso-Dijo Shinta-¡Y sin olvidar la tela rosa que hayamos!

-¡¿Vieron al asesino?!-Sorprendido.

-Estaba vestido al estilo del Barón Nocturno, por lo que no se podía ver si era hombre y mujer.

-Pero estamos seguros que es Emika-Dijo Haine con la misma sonrisa marca detective que su padre.

-Solo necesitamos una prueba más.

-Y es ver si tiene un vestido rosa-Sonríe-¿Nos imprime la pagina profesor?

-Esta bien…-En un par de minutos la pagina estaba en las manos de Shinta

-Profesor-Dijo Shinta-¿Nos haría un favor más?

-¿Cual es?-Una vez que se los dice, lanza un suspiro y después de buscar, se lo entrega a Haine-Ojala no se metan en peligro

-Gracias-Dijeron mientras se iban a clases.


	8. Vestido con sangre

Aqui tienen la continuacion^^

un aviso, el 29 de mayo, voy a hacer una maraton DC y de magic kaito, subiendo varios cortos y songfics de ellos que tenía guardado en un CD, el motivo es que es el cumpleaños de una amiga y eso sera su cumple y dos cositas mas(la consiento mucho XD)asi que estaten preparados para ver aquellas obras mias.

solo me queda decir...que DC es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama

**Capitulo 8: Vestido con sangre.**

Cuando las clases finalizaron, ellos iban a ir a la casa de Emika cuando se pone ante ellos una niña de cabello negro, cortó, adornado con un pinche y ojos marrones.

-¿A donde van par de tórtolos? – Divertida

-¡Vamos a resolver un caso Sora! – Grito Haine sonrojada

-¿No será que van a su cita?

-¡Vamos Suzuki, deja de decir tonterías! – Dijo Shinta sonrojado

-Esta bien, parejita de amor… ¡Diviértanse! – Dejándolos pasar

-Esa Suzuki… -Dijo Shinta enojado.

-Mamá dice que es igualita a la tía Sonoko.

Llegaron a los departamentos donde vivía la sospechosa, pero fueron a los estacionamientos y gracias al destino, las ventanas del departamento de Emika estaban frente a donde estaba su auto estacionado.

-Cuando te de la señal por el comunicador – Dijo Haine mientras se iba corriendo

-¡Que no soy tu lacayo!

Haine llegó al piso donde estaba la sospechosa, se esconde detrás de un extintor. Le da la señal a Shinta y se oye la alarma del auto para luego ver como Emika salía de la casa tranquila ya que de seguro ella pensaba que solo fue un simple accidente. Cuando era seguro, ella entró rápidamente y comenzó a buscar de habitación en habitación el cuarto de la chica hasta que finalmente lo encontró. Busco en el closet y nada, detrás y nada, debajo de la cama y nada…Busco en todas partes del cuarto, pero nada.

-¡Haine! – Shinta hizo acto de presencia – ¡Te he avisado dos veces que viene, pero no me has respondido!

-¡¿Que?! ¡Vamos! – Al salir del cuarto oyen como Emika introducía la llave para entrar – Ay no… -Shinta la toma de la mano y la hace entrar a un cuarto, el estudio.

Vieron que al otro lado tenían una gran ventana que tenía delante un escritorio. Al lado derecho se podía ver que al lado de la ventana y un poco apartado de la pared, un gran estante. Se ocultaron ahí, entre la ventana y el estante, ocultos gracias a las cortinas, pero como era corta la distancia entre ambos objetos, los detectives Junior estaban muy apretados, muy cerca y eso los hacía sonrojar, evitando ver al otro.

En eso, Haine notó algo detrás del estante, sin hacer ruido, cambio de lugar con el chico para introducirse entre dicho objeto y la pared hasta tomar lo que descubrió: Una caja blanca. Salieron de su escondite para ponerse en otro, debajo del escritorio y mientras oían como la sospechosa entraba a su cuarto, abrieron la caja y una sonrisa triunfante se dibujo en sus labios al ver su contenido.

* * *

Hattori y Shinichi estaban en la jefatura junto a Takagi, Megure y Sato investigando sobre el asesinato de Takemi, pero aún no conseguían nada, todos los sospechosos posibles tenían la misma oportunidad, motivos para matarla y testigos que aseguraban que no se habían movido durante el apagón…Y Emika, tenía una coartada perfecta, incluso tenía un certificado y licencia medica para justificar que su resfriado era verdadero.

-Aún no hay pistas que nos ayuden – Dijo Takagi

-Aún hay algo que me molesta – Dijo Hattori

-A mi también, incluso creo que Emika puede ser la asesina – Dijo Shinichi

-Pero Kudo-kun, ella ha estado en su casa por problemas de salud, incluso tiene las pruebas.

-Puede ser que el doctor se las haya falsificado por ayudarla o porque le pago…

-Y también esta la posibilidad de que use su salud como excusa para que no sospechen que ella la mató – Dijo Sato – Pero no hay pistas concuerdas

-¡Haine y Shinta! – Exclamo Shinichi de forma inesperada.

-¿Eh? – Dijo Takagi – ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Ellos aparecieron después del asesinato y actuaban muy raros

-¡¿No me digas que estas sospechando de ellos Kudo?! – Grito Hattori

-¡¡No tonto!!... ¡¿Que tal si ellos vieron al asesino pero no lo hayan dicho por querer resolver el caso ellos mismos?!

-¿Qué te hace pensar en eso Kudo? – Pregunto el inspector

-El interés de Haine por tener su boina

-¡Claro! – Grito Sato – ¡De seguro tenía ahí escondido una pista!

-Ese Shinta – Dijo su padre, visiblemente molesto – Ya vera cuando le ponga las manos encima – Y en eso suena su móvil – Hablando del rey de Roma – Contesta – ¡Shinta!

-¡Shh! Papá, silencio o nos descubrirán antes de tiempo

-¡¿Qué locura has cometido enano?! ¡Ocultar cosas de asesinato a la policía!

-¡Tío Heiji silencio y escuche!

-¿Haine? – Pregunto y eso llamó la atención de Shinichi.

-Pongan el altavoz y quédense en silencio mientras tenemos una conversación…Les prometemos un buen show.

* * *

Emika se sobresalta al oír un ruido de su estudio. Con un bate en sus manos, camina silenciosamente hacía dicho cuarto y cuando se siente lista, abre de golpe preparada para golpear, pero se detiene de golpe al ver sentada en el escritorio, en la silla giratoria a Haine, apoyándose en la mesa con sus manos y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vaya…Haine-chan… ¿Cómo entraste?

-Gracias a ese juguete que encontró en su auto – Sonríe. Emika saca de su bolsillo una figurita de juguete, en forma del profesor Agasa – Tenía que entrar para decirle algo

-¿Y que es eso que tienes que decirme?

-Emika Trevor… ¡Usted es la asesina! ¡Usted mató a Takemi Higurashi! – Shinta, en su escondite, tapó el celular de inmediato al oír que Takagi iba a gritar, pero oyó como Sato le tapaba la boca y podía adivinar que su padre y el de Haine escuchaban atentos.

-¿Que yo…? – Se ríe – Vaya Haine, pero que imaginación tienes…

-Usted, el día de la fiesta se resfrió, ¿no? Bueno, uso esa oportunidad para que no sospecharan de usted cuando cometiese el crimen…Cuando llego a la residencia Kudo, entro por una de las ventanas con aquel vestido rosa que debía usar para poder matarla según su libro satánico que posee…Cuando las luces se apagaron, usted ya estaba detrás de Takemi que justo estaba apartada, le tapo la boca y la incrusto en la pared con uno de los cuchillos. Como ya estaba muerta, pudo ponerle los otros tres sin preocuparse que grite y luego, con el último, se la planto en el pecho, atravesando el corazón…Una vez hecho su crimen, sale del salón y se cambia, vistiéndose de Barón Nocturno.

-Es una buena deducción, ¿pero por qué de Barón Nocturno?

-Una respuesta sencilla: No sabía por cuanto tiempo duraría el apagón, por lo que temía que las luces volvieran antes de que lograra irse, así que para que lo la vieran en la fiesta y cubierta de sangre, se vistió como uno de los personajes de Yusaku Kudo, pero no contaba que mientras se iba corriendo por el pasillo, Shinta y yo la vimos correr con aquel cuchillo de su mano.

-La felicito por la deducción, pero… ¿Tienes evidencias?

-Claro – Sonríe y mira hacía en estante, donde antes estaba escondida – Shinta.

-Claro – Sale, dejando el celular disimuladamente en el suelo para que Emika no se diera cuenta y con aquella caja blanca – ¿Qué le parece esto de prueba? – Abre la caja y saca un vestido de gala de color rosa…Cubierta de sangre seca – ¿Podría explicarnos porque tiene aquí escondido un hermoso vestido rosa manchado de sangre?

-De seguro si la policía lo analiza, verán que es la sangre de Takemi, ¿no Emika-neechan? – Sonríe la niña mientras veía a una sorprendida y asustada Emika – Y miren nada más… - Se baja de la silla y se pone al lado de su amigo – ¿Que paso aquí? – Mostrando una parte del vestido que estaba roto – Debió ocurrirle un accidente, pero descuide que nosotros tenemos el pedazo – Poniendo al lado del vestido aquel trozo que encontraron en la fiesta – ¡Hable ya Señora!

-Lo admito – Sonríe cínicamente – Yo la mate… ¡¡Yo mate a Takemi Higurashi!! ¡Pero ustedes son niños! ¡¡Y nadie les creerá!!

-¿Pero que pasa si este par de niños tienen un teléfono celular? – Pregunto Shinta mientras se lo mostraba – Y usted acaba de confesar su asesinato a tres policías y dos detectives… ¿Ya oíste Papá?

-Si Shinta – Se oyó por teléfono – ¡Ya vamos para allá!

-¡Si! – Grito la asesina – ¡Para ver a un par de niños muertos! – Los detectives Junior alzan la vista para ver como se les acercaba con aquel bate.


	9. Espía

Continuacion de DS ^^

falta oco para el 29, la maraton DC y el cumpleaños de arual^^

disfruten

DC es propiedad de gosho aoyama

**Capitulo 9: Espía.**

Emika se acercaba a ellos con el bate, con intenciones de matarlos, pero ellos logran esquivar el ataque y rápidamente, Shinta se lleva corriendo a Haine, tomados de la mano, siendo perseguidos por la asesina con una poca distancia de un metro.

-¡Shinta!-Gritaba su padre preocupado

-¡Estamos bien!-Grito y cuando bajaban las escaleras sentían como Emika iba tras de ellos-¡Ya nos vemos!-Cuelga y solo se concentra en escapar con Haine y protegerla.

-¡Nos esta alcanzando!-Grito la chica

-¡Vengan acá! ¡Detenlos Chris!

-¿Eh?-Ambos niños notan como el conserje de la entrada se pone antes ellos… ¡Era el cómplice!

-¡Prepárate Haine!-Shinta, con su mano libre, sacó la patineta que tenía cruzada en su espalda y la lanzó al suelo. Cuando estaba rodando al lado de ambos, salto para caer sobre el, la enciende y toma a Haine de la mano y así logran salvarse del cómplice y ahora andaban a gran velocidad por Tokio.

-¡Shinta! ¡Mira!-Indicando el oeste y ven como el sol estaba oculto por la mitad

-¡Tenemos 7 horas si contamos las de la batería! ¡Toma!-Entregándole el celular-¡Llama a papá! ¡Usa el re-marcar!

-¡No soy estupida! ¡Ya lo se!-En unos minutos le contestan-¡Tío Heiji! ¡Soy yo, Haine!

-¡Haine! ¡¿Dónde están?-Se oye el sonido de un disparo

-¡Siendo perseguidos por los asesinos! ¡Conducen detrás de nosotros y apuntándonos con pistolas!... ¡Kyaa!-Grito al sentir un disparo cerca de su cabeza

-¡Haine!-Grito otra voz, preocupado por ella

-_¡__Papá!_-Pensó la chica feliz de saber que le preocupaba-¡Estamos bien tío Shinichi!

-¡Llevaremos a los asesinos al puente de Beika! ¡Al que esta a dos cuadras del hospital!

-¡Nos vemos!-Grito Haine mientras colgaba y de miedo por sentir otra bala cerca, se aferró de Shinta-¡Kya!

-¡Sujétate fuerte Haine!-Grito Shinta mientras aumentaba la velocidad al sentir que se acercaban a ellos

-¡Se están acercando Shinta! ¡Van muy veloces!

-¡Descuida! ¡Yo te protegeré!-La chica se sorprende por sus palabras y por una razón, sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo, sin saber que el chico también se había sonrojado

* * *

-¡Ya oyeron a donde van!-Le grito Hattori a Takagi, quien era el que conducía

-¡Entendido!-Enciende la alarma-¡Prepárense!-Y conduce a gran velocidad

-¡Inspector!-Le grito Sato a los Walkie-Takie-¡Van a al puente de Beika, la que esta cercana al hospital

-¡Iremos para allá!

-Esperen…-Dijo Shinichi- ¿No es en ese hospital donde Kazuha se fue a hacer unos exámenes al ginecólogo?

-¡Ay no! ¡Y para más, fue con Ran! ¡Ojala no descubran esto o nos matan!

-¿Ran también esta ahí?

* * *

-Gracias por acompañarme Ran

-De nada Kazuha-Sonríe-Haine estuvo rara hoy…

-También Shinta… ¿Qué les estará pasando?

-Sonoko me contó lo que le dijo Sora…Según ella, ese par fueron a resolver un caso…-Se da cuenta-Si seré tonta… ¡Fueron tras aquel caso de asesinato!

-¡¿Qué? ¡Ya me oirá Shinta cuando vuelva a casa!

Como si sus mentes hayan sido leídas, al salir del hospital, vieron pasar en la calle, frente a ellas, a sus hijos en la patineta a gran velocidad, siendo perseguidos por un auto rojo y se podía ver a una mujer disparándoles.

-¡Shinta!

-¡Haine!-Fueron corriendo detrás de sus hijos y asesinos

* * *

Haine y Shinta sonrieron aliviados al ver al otro lado a la policía, pero sus sonrisas desaparecen cuando vuelven a oír el ruido de un disparo. Shinta hizo que ambos dieran un salto y así, ellos y patineta quedaron en el barandal del puente. Cuando estaban mas de la mitad del puente, un disparo le dio a una de las ruedas, sacándolos de balance, Shinta logró salvarse, rodando por el puente y dejó de rodar gracias a que Takagi logró detenerlo, pero…

-¡AH!-Haine no contó con la suerte, estaba cayendo al río.

-¡Haine!-Fue lo único que dijo Shinta

-¡HAINE!-Gritó aterrada Ran al llegar junto a su amiga y ver a su hija cayendo al río

-¡Ran, mira!-Grito Kazuha, indicando como Shinichi se tiraba al río, yendo detrás de Haine

-Shinichi…-Murmuro mientras lo veía nadando detrás de Haine, quien intentaba salvarse, pero no podía ya que era muy hondo para ella y lo peor era la corriente, que iba muy rápido.

_No quiero…No quiero morir de esta forma…_-Pensaba Haine mientras se ahogaba cada vez más-_¿__Eh?..._-Notó como una figura borrosa se acercaba a ella-_¿__Quién…? ¿Quien es…?_-Y logra ver que aquella silueta era Shinichi-_Papá…Papá… ¡Ayúdame!... ¡Ayúdame papá!_

-¡Te tengo Haine!-Shinichi logró atrapar a una semiinconsciente Haine-¡Vamos Haine! ¡Resiste!-Mientras la llevaba a la orilla

-Gracias…-Murmuro mientras tosía, escupiendo agua-Gracias…-Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaba, se aferra en el cuello del detective, como si nunca quisiera apartarse-Gracias por salvarme papá…-Murmuro mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, mezclándose con el agua y se quedo por unos momentos dormida

_¿Eh? ¿Qué ha dicho?_-Pensaba sorprendido mientras nadaba hacía la orilla-_¿__Por qué Haine me dijo papá? De seguro pensó que era su verdadero padre, pero eso es imposible… ¿Es posible que en verdad Haine sea mi hija? Pero si es así… ¿Por qué Ran no dijo nada? _

-¡Haine!-Grito Ran preocupada por su hija y aliviada de serla a salvo-¡Haine!-Corre hacía ellos y abraza a su hija, de rodillas en el suelo ya que la chica estaba tendida por el cansancio-Gracias, gracias…-Aliviada-Gracias a Dios…-Con lágrimas de felicidad-Shinichi…-Viendo al chico

-Dime-Mirando hacía otro lado ya que se había sonrojado y estaba recuperando el aire

-Gracias…-Murmuro mientras se acercaba al chico y besa su mejilla-Gracias por salvarla…Ella es mi felicidad…Todo lo que me queda…De verdad gracias-Sonríe

-No te preocupes…No puedo dejar que alguien muera frente mío…Especialmente a ella y ni siquiera se el por qué-Ran agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable, ella si sabía por que y a pesar de todo, le dolía el no decirle la identidad de Haine

-Cof…Cof…-Haine despertó tosiendo, sacando a Ran de sus pensamientos, de su loca idea de decirle la verdad-¿Mamá…?-Lucía cansada

-Hola cariño…Una vez que estés mejor te castigare por tu locura

-Sabes que no…Tengo remedio…Ya que debes recordar…A quien me parezco…-Sonriendo levemente

-Ran, la ambulancia llegara enseguida-Dijo Sato mientras corría hacía ellos

-Gracias detective Sato…

-No…-Murmuro Haine mientras sostenía con las fuerzas que le quedaban a Shinichi-No te vayas…Por favor…Quédate…Conmigo…

-Esta bien…-Sonríe-No me iré

-Gracias…-Y quedó inconsciente nuevamente

* * *

La policía había logrado atrapar a la asesina y su cómplice. Cuando se fueron ellos con un par de oficiales en una patrulla, llegó la ambulancia, llevándose a Haine, Ran y Shinichi. Estaban en el hospital y mientras Haine estaba siendo atendida por doctores, Shinichi y Ran estaban en la Sala de Esperas…Para ambos, era una larga y agonía espera, pero debían seguir ahí, esperando la llegada del doctor.

-Muchas gracias de nuevo Shinichi…

-Ya dije que no era necesario…

-¿Tienes frío?-Preguntó al verlo temblar un poco

-No-Contesto mientras se abrigaba más a una manta que le dieron

-Eres un mentiroso-Sonriendo

-Ya les pedí a mis padres que vinieran con una muda de ropa-Pasó un momento de silencio y decidió romperlo-Ran, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-Quería quitarse la duda

-¿Qué cosa?-Confundida

-¿Por qué Haine me dijo Papá? ¿Acaso soy su verdadero padre?

-Yo…-Ran estaba congelada, no podía culpar a su hija por eso, estaba en crisis de vida y era natural que se le soltara si estaba asustada-Yo…-No sabía que responder, su corazón le decía que sí, pero su mente se negaba rotundamente, su boca temblaba, como luchando por decir Sí o No-No…-Soltó al fin-No se de que me hablas…De seguro te confundió por Ryan mientras se ahogaba…Debió ser el miedo-Agacha la cabeza para evitar su mirada mientras se sentía dolida

-Tienes razón…-Sonríe-No se como llegue a pensar que era el padre de Haine-No convencido, conocía bien a Ran y notaba como hacía esos movimientos para evitar cosas, evitar la verdad

-Shinichi, yo…-Ella también lo conocía bien para asegurarse que él creía que mentía-Shinichi yo…-Seguía con la cabeza gacha, no se atrevía a verlo una vez que soltara la lengua-Yo…Quiero decirte que Haine es…

-¡Shinichi! ¡Ran!-Grito Shiho corriendo hacía ellos, especialmente a Shinichi-¿Están bien? ¿Haine está bien?

-Si Shiho-Dijo el detective mientras suspiraba por la inoportunidad de su prometida

-Gracias por preocuparte Shiho-chan-Dijo Ran con una sonrisa casi forzada y vio como también llegaba la familia Hattori completa y el matrimonio Kudo.

-¡¿Cómo esta mi N-…?-Yusaku le tapa la boca-¡¿Mi querida Haine-chan?

-¿Esta bien tu hija Ran?-Pregunto Yusaku

-Aún no dice nada el doctor-Respondió preocupada

-¡Perdón tía Ran!-Grito Shinta-¡Se supone que debía protegerla! ¡Era mi responsabilidad!

-¿Eh?-Dijo Ran mientras veía detrás del pequeño a Shinichi y a Conan gritándole que la protegería hace tiempo atrás-Descuida Shinta-Sonríe-Haine estará bien, ya lo veras

-Mouri-san-El medico hizo acto de presencia-Déjeme decirle que su hija esta fuera de peligro-Todos suspiran aliviados, menos Shiho-Ahora esta durmiendo, ¿desea ir a verla?

-¡Gracias doctor!-Dijo feliz mientras lo abrazaba-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

-Tranquila, tranquila…Este es nuestro trabajo

Ran, avergonzada por haberlo abrazado, se inclina ante el sonrojada y se va corriendo hacía el cuarto donde estaba su hija. Al abrir la puerta la ve profundamente dormida y aún algo pálida por el frío y por tragar tanta agua, pero parecía estar fuera de peligro.

-Haine…-Murmuro mientras se sentaba en la silla que tenía cercana a la cama y toma una de las manos de su hija-Perdón…Rompí la promesa

_Flash Back _

_Era de noche y en el cielo se podía ver un avión con rumbo a Japón. Haine estaba cubierta con una manta, dormida mientras tenía su cabeza apoyada en la ventana del avión y frente a ella estaba Ran intentando concentrarse en terminar un capitulo de su libro para poder dormir, pero no podía por los nervios, nervios por volver a Tokio…Nervios por volver a ver a Shinichi…Al pensar en lo último ve a su hija dormida. _

_-¿Y si…? Tengo miedo… _

_-¿Mamá?-Murmuro semidormida una Haine-¿Aún estas despierta? _

_-Sí, quiero terminar un capitulo pero ya dormiré, tranquila _

_-Estas nerviosa por volver donde esta mi verdadero padre, ¿no? Te conozco… _

_-Haine…-Sonríe-Me recuerdas a Shinichi, les soy un libro abierto _

_-Soy tu hija, es natural que te conozca…Pero para ser sincera, estoy ansiosa, deseo tener la suerte de conocerlo _

_-Ya hablamos lo de tu padre Haine _

_-No puedes evitarlo mamá, viviremos en la misma ciudad, tarde o temprano lo voy a conocer, ¿no?-Sonríe-Yo te prometí que no diría nada, pero tú me decías que papá es el mejor detective de Japón, por lo que lo sabrá _

_-Por eso no quiero que se conozcan-Suspiro _

_-Hazme tu una promesa…Si papá llegara a saberlo y te lo pregunta…Prométeme que se lo dirás…-Al ver que su madre iba a hablar, siguió-Vamos mamá, no puedes ocultarlo eternamente _

_-Yo…-Suspiro-Esta bien, no te aseguro que lo diré de inmediato, pero te lo prometo _

_-Gracias Mamá-Sonríe _

_Fin Flash Back _

-Perdón Haine…Debí cumplir mi promesa…Pero descuida, te prometo que lo haré…-No se daba cuenta que alguien espiaba detrás de la puerta-Te prometo que le diré a Shinichi que es tu padre

-No puede ser…-Murmuro el espía-Entonces es cierto…Kudo es su padre.


	10. Confusiones en la playa

Y con esa conti...DOY INICIO A LA MATARON DC!

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ARWEN(Arual17)

DC es propiedad de gosho aoyama, como tambien sus personajes...lo mio es el fic y los personajes nuevos.

**Capitulo 10: Confusiones en la playa.**

-¡Heiji! ¡¿Qué haces espiando? – Escucho Ran detrás de la puerta.

-¿Eh? – Murmuro confundida y al abrir la puerta, ve al otro lado a un asustado Hattori por su esposa – ¡¿Hattori? – Asustada por temerse lo peor.

-¿Qué ocurre Ran? – Kazuha no comprendía el extraño gesto de horror en su amiga.

-¿Tú no habrás…?

-Sí Mouri, te oí – La chica se asusta más – ¡¿Haine es la hija de Kudo? ¡¿Por qué diablos no se lo dices?

-¡Shh! – Ambas amigas pescan al chico y lo entran casi a la rastra – ¿Estás loco? No lo grites así Hattori.

-Heiji, debes permanecer en silencio… ¡Esto es un asunto delicado y no puede enterarse Kudo así de golpe!

-Aún así… ¿Por qué le ocultas algo delicado a Kudo? Él esta en su derecho de saberlo.

-Yo… ¡Eso ya lo se! Pero no tengo el valor… ¿O acaso crees que es fácil? Llegar después de 10 años y decir "Hola Shinichi, ¿sabes qué? ¡Haine es tu hija! ¡Y más cuando él esta comprometido en matrimonio!... ¡No hay lógica en eso!

-¿Eso es complicado?

-Ustedes los hombres son unos idiotas – Dijeron Kazuha y Ran

-Escúchame Hattori, guardaras el secreto… No se lo digas a Shinichi… Eso es algo que debo hacer yo.

-No lo sé Mouri… ¿Ocultarle algo a Kudo? ¿Y cuándo ya sabes que soy malo guardando secretos? ¿Qué pasa si se me escapa la lengua?

-Ya solucionaras algo… ¿Qué no hacías lo mismo cuando nos engañaban con el asunto de Conan? – Triunfante.

-Rayos, eso es chantaje… Está bien, está bien… Guardare el secreto, pero promete que se lo dirás.

-Gracias Hattori-Sonríe.

* * *

-¡Guau! – Exclamo Haine al ver ante sus ojos un plato de pastel de chocolate. – Gracias tía Kazuha – Sonríe emocionada, ansiosa por comérselo.

-De nada – Devolviéndole la sonrisa, disfrutaba el gesto infantil de la chica.

-Disfrútalo porque cuando salgas, estarás castigada – Le recomendó su madre.

-Hai – Dijo una desanimada Haine mientras comía un pedazo. Sus malas penas pasaron de inmediato al sentir el dulce sabor – ¡Delicioso! ¿Quieres Shinta? – Sacando otro pedazo del tenedor y ofreciéndoselo.

-No…Puede estar infectado de tus gérmenes.

-¡¿Qué dijiste pedazo de animal?

-Lo que oíste y cállate ya, molestas a los enfermos con tu voz de ogro.

-¡Shinta! – Grito molesta mientras le lanza un cojín, plantándoselo en la cara – ¡Serás bestia!

-Vaya, vaya… - Dijo un divertido Hattori.

-¿Dónde he visto esto antes? – Dijo Yukiko divertida mientras veía a los de Osaka, a Ran y a su hijo – Creo que moriré feliz, siendo bisabuela.

-¿Eh? – Dijo Shiho, curiosa por el significado de esas palabras, aunque claro, con una fingida inocencia, no quería que se viera sus celos – ¿Por qué dices eso Yukiko-san?

-¿Bisabuela? – Pregunto Shinichi.

-Ah, pues Shin-chan… - Buscando la forma de liberarse de su hijo.

-Ya sabes como es tu madre Shinichi, no le hagas caso – Dijo Yusaku en defensa.

-¿Cuando saldré de aquí?

-Mañana en la mañana – Le respondió Ran mientras tomaba el plato que ahora se encontraba limpio – Voy a lavártelo Kazuha, así te ahorras trabajo.

-Descuida Ran, no es necesario.

-Hmm – Murmuro Haine molesta al ver como Shiho tomó la mano de su padre de forma cariñosa – _Esta tía no me fía… De seguro ella hizo que mis padres se separen… _- Pensaban la chica molesta, se imaginaba millones de forma de atrapar a la científica con las manos en la masa - ¡No lo toques! – Grita histérica al ver como Shiho lo abrazaba por el brazo.

-_Ella es un caso… ¿Qué tipo de forma es esa para ocultar secretos? _– Pensó Shinta mientras lanzaba un suspiro.

-Quiero decir… A lo que me refiero es… - Ríe nerviosa – No me hagan caso, sólo soy una niña… Estoy llena de imaginación, ¿no mamá?

-S-Sí… Vengo en seguida – Se retira del cuarto. – Esta niña me va ha meter en problemas uno de estos días.

* * *

Había pasado un mes y en ese mes, dos semanas fue el tiempo del castigo de Haine y Shinta. Ellos no podían salir, después del colegio directo para la casa…Haine ni siquiera podía salir para pasear a Sweet, por lo que en ese tiempo era Ran quien pasearía al perro. Ahora, para pasar el fin de semana, el matrimonio Kudo los invito a pasarlos en un hotel de verano, uno de los lugares más populares para los turistas.

-¡Hermoso! – Grita Haine viendo la playa llena de actividad. Vestía de traje de baño uno de esos bikinis que parecía short y peto y hawaianas, todo de color azul pálido.

-Gritas por todo – Dijo Shinta al lado de ella. Vestía un short verde y estaba descalzo

-No molestes ahora… ¿O acaso me dirás que esta no es la mejor forma de pasar un fin de semana después de lo ocurrido?

-Tú te recuperas muy rápido.

-Por cierto… - Se sonroja un poco – Gracias…

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-No te pude agradecer por lo que dijiste la otra vez… Sobre… Protegerme… - Ambos estaban rojos.

-Pero que romántico – Se asustan al ver como de la nada, Sora estaba ante los dos – ¿Ya se están declarando? – Con un tono de voz que declaraba lo mucho que se divertía con ellos. Vestía un traje idéntico al de Haine, pero era negro.

-No fastidies Suzuki.

-No digas cosas que no son ciertas Sora – Dijo Haine sonrojada.

-Ajá… Y dime Haine, ¿cuál es tu plan?

-¿Mi plan?-Confundida.

-¡Oh vamos mujer! ¡Estamos en un paraíso tropical! ¡Perfecto para…!

-¡Para separar a Shiho de mi padre y él estará con mi madre! – Ambas se toman las manos emocionadas. Sora supo el secreto hace una semana, a causa de que ella se apareció justo en el momento que sus amigos estaban hablando de cómo averiguar la ruptura de Shinichi y Ran, y como ella no es fácil de engañar por ser una de las más inteligentes gracias a su memoria fotográfica, se lo dijeron.

-Chifladas… - Murmuro Shinta – ¿No deberías primero saber la verdad de la verdad?

-¿Eh? – Las chicas no lo entendieron.

-¡Me refiero a saber la verdad de las cartas! ¡Saber el lado oscuro de esto!

-Ah… - Dijo Haine – Pero no tiene nada de malo ponerlos juntos un ratito – Sonríe.

-Te pareces a tu abuela – Alego el chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos – Mejor vamos a reunirnos con los mayores.

-A Shinta le falta un par de tornillos – Dijo Sora mientras ambas veían como se alejaba. – Oye Haine… - Dijo una vez que ambas comenzaron a caminar para alcanzarlo.

-¿Dime?

-Con que ya formaron un grupo de detectives, ¿eh? – Divertida

-Sí, aunque aún no le ponemos un nombre… ¿A qué viene eso?

-¿Puedo unirme? – Haine quedo como si le hubieran tirado un balde con agua helada… ¡¿Sora detective? – Di que sí, ¿vale?

-Pues… No lo sé, hablémoslo con Shinta, aunque no es mala idea… Serías de gran ayuda con tu memoria fotográfica.

-Ese de seguro dirá que no.

-Pero tienes mi voto Sora – Le aseguro con una sonrisa.

Los 3 niños se reúnen con los demás. Kazuha estaba tendida en una hamaca, compartiéndola con Hattori. Yukiko y Yusaku estaban de lo más lindo sentados juntos mientras compartían un vaso grande de jugo, Shiho estaba con Shinichi en otra hamaca, ambos leyendo un libro de Conan Doyle que sostenía el chico y Agasa estaba hablando con Yusaku.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde esta mi mamá? – Dijeron ambas niñas.

-Están en el probador cambiándose – Respondió Kazuha.

-Que vergüenza. – Dijo Shinta mientras veía a sus padres.

-Ya harás lo mismo cuando te guste alguien Shinta – Dijo su madre, pero al no oír respuesta, niega con la cabeza – Me saliste igual a tu padre.

-¡Hey! – Dijeron padre e hijo.

-¿Haine-chan? – Murmuro el profesor viendo como la niña reflejaba ira en sus ojos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué estas enojada? – Lo único que hizo Haine fue indicar a su padre y a Shiho.

-Tendremos que trabajar rápido Haine – Dijo Sora.

-Sí. ¿Puedo ahorcarla? ¿Ahogarla? ¿Degollarla? ¿Rebanarla?

-No, no, no y no… Ojala, pero no.

-¿Que planeas Haine? – Pregunto Yukiko.

-It's Secret – Dijo mientras sonreía.

-¡Ya llegamos! – Anunció Sonoko, acompañada de Ran. Vestía un provocador bikini de leopardo y su cabeza sostenía unas gafas de sol.

Haine sonríe victoriosa al ver como su padre se sonroja por como vestía su madre: Un bikini blanco con un pareo del mismo color y transparente y su cabello lo llevaba recogido.

-¿Shinichi? – Pregunto Shiho.

-¿Qué ocurre Shiho?

-¿Estás bien?

-Por supuesto – Besa su frente – Tranquila.

-¡No! – Grita Haine molesta.

-¿Qué ocurre Haine? – Pregunto su madre.

-N-Nada… Cosas mías… - Luego ve a Shiho con cara asesina.

-Tú eres un caso perdido – Dijo Shinta mientras golpea su frente con su dedo índice.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer lo que hiciste?

-El mejor detective de Japón – Sacándole la lengua.

-¡¿Pero que dices tonto? ¡La mejor detective de Japón soy yo! – Ambos se miran con caras asesinas.

Ran lanzo un suspiro mientras se sentaba al lado del profesor – Ser madre es difícil… No entiendo como lo lograste Yukiko-san.

-Entiendo a que te refieres… Pero si pudiste con Shin-chan, de mas que puedes con Haine, ¿no? Después de todo… Hiciste un buen trabajo.

-Hai… - Al ver a Shiho y a Shinichi de cerca y abrazados mientras leían de su libro, por una extraña razón se pone triste – _Se supone que lo había superado… ¿No?_


	11. Confesión en la arena

Aqui tiene otra actualizacion.

Espero que les haya gustado la maraton de DC y los dos fics new de DC que he subido (La princesa de los piratas y El secreto de angel). para los que se hayan preguntado "donde esta los de magic kaito? que no los ha colocado" pos les respondere diciendo que vayan a la seccion de Magic Kaito... ASI ES SEÑORES, para los que no lo notaron, kaito y cia tienen su propia seccion XD y ahí he subido mis obras de tal manga y CASI anime XD

Ya que esta too claro, solo me queda decir que DC y sus personajes, son creaciones de Gosho Aoyama, quien no se resigna en acabar con el manga.

**Capitulo 11: Confesión en la arena.**

-¡Ran! – Grita Kazuha al ver la expresión de su amiga – ¡Acompáñame! – Toma a la chica de la mano y jala de ella, para poder llevársela al mar. – Creí que lo habías superado. – Le hablo una vez que caminaban por la arena, cerca del agua, por lo que las olas le mojaban los pies.

-Yo también lo creí…-Suspiro. – ¿Por qué no puedo? De seguro debo ser una tonta.

-¡No eres ninguna tonta! Es bonito lo que sientes.

-Pero con la persona equivocada. – Alza la cabeza, viendo el despejado cielo. – Sí… Con la persona equivocada, con alguien que ya me olvido y que se va ha casar…

-Si supieras… -Murmuro.

-¿Qué cosa? – Confundida.

-¡Nada! ¡No dije nada! – Ríe nerviosa.

-O-Ok… - Decidió dejar el tema hasta ahí. Después de tanta caminata en silencio, lanzó un suspiro que llamo la atención de su amiga. – Estoy decidida.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-No me importa que crea o piense Shinichi… Le diré la verdad con respecto a Haine.

-¿En serio? – Emocionada – ¡Yo te apoyó amiga! Y se que Haine estará muy feliz cuando al fin podrá decirle _papá_ a Kudo.

-Hai…-Murmuro mientras sonreía.

Ran no se daba cuenta que sus movimientos eran calculados y examinados por un detective de ojos azules. Shinichi no podía entender lo que le ocurría, primero Ran vuelve como si nada, sin avisarle y sus sentimientos por besarla lo invaden y lo último esta Haine, aquella niña que era la viva imagen física de Ran, excepto por el cabello que era de color negro y… Esta el hecho de que lo haya llamado Papá. ¿En verdad lo dijo solo porque vio a su padre en él por el miedo de morir ahogada? Pero él conocía muy bien a Ran y sabía cuando mentía u ocultaba algo y mientras le daba esas ideas, sabía que sus movimientos nerviosos eran por algo, eran por ocultar algo.

_¿Y si en verdad soy el padre de Haine? ¿Y Ran me lo quiere ocultar? ¿Evitar? _

-Shinichi-La voz de Shiho y su mano tocando su mejilla lo sacaron de sus pensamientos-¿Estas bien? Me estas preocupando…

-Lo siento Shiho, descuida, estoy bien…Solo pensaba en el caso del libro

-Tú y tus deducciones-Sonríe-Apresura que hace 5 minutos que termine y espero que cambies la página

-H-Hai… Lo siento

* * *

Era de noche y mientras Haine buscaba algo que ponerse para la cena, Ran salió del cuarto vistiendo una falda holgada y con dobles de color blanco y una pollera sin mangas de color azul pálido. Mientras caminaba, pensaba como decirle la verdad a Shinichi cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Cuando baja al primer piso, se sorprende al ver al detective saliendo del hotel, luciendo indiferente, serio y decide ir tras de él, saber lo que le ocurría.

-¡Shinichi!-Grito mientras corría hacía él

-¿Ran?-Dijo confundido mientras veía como se detenía frente a él y apoya sus manos en sus rodillas, recuperando el aire-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Yo debería hacerte esa pregunta!

-Ah, pues…Yo iba a caminar…Por la playa, ya sabes que…

-Sí, es verdad…Te gusta caminar el lugares tranquilos-Sonríe-¿Te acompaño?

-¿Eh?-Sorprendido

-Es decir… Ya sabes, como dos buenos amigos

-Etto…Sí, tienes razón…V-Vamos

-¿Eh? G-Gracias…

Ambos caminaron por la playa, sintiendo la suave arena y la fresca agua mientras los rayos del sol atardeciendo, los cubría a ambos por completo. Estaban algo callados, nerviosos y sonrojados ya que esto les hacía recordar viejos tiempos, cuando andaban así de solos como pareja.

-El atardecer esta muy hermoso, ¿no Shinichi?

-S-Sí…Tienes razón-Volvió el silencio

_-Serás tonta… ¡Vamos Ran! ¡Díselo!_-Pensó-Shinichi…

-Dime

-Solo quiero que sepas…Que yo…Bueno, no se que fue lo que nos separó, pero…Yo no he olvidado nunca estos sentimientos, te he querido siempre, desde que me fui hasta mi matrimonio con Ryan…Nunca, nunca…Pude olvidarme de ti…Siempre presente…

-¿Y ahora?-Pregunto el detective-¿Y ahora Ran? ¿Aún me quieres?-Impaciente por oírla

-Yo…Yo…-Se detiene y el detective también, frente a ella y alza su cabeza algo sonrojada-Sí…-Fue su respuesta-Pero descuida-Sonríe-No voy a intervenir tu compromiso con Shiho…Tú sabes que no soy esa clase de persona…-Agacha su cabeza

-Ran…Yo…

-Así que-Alza su rostro, tratando de reflejar una sincera sonrisa-Seamos amigos-Extendiendo su brazo, con su mano en forma de saludo, esperando estrechar la del detective

-No puedo Ran…

-¿Eh?-Confundida-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo…-Se calló, no tenía las fuerzas para decirlo

-Porque aún no me perdonas, ¿no?-Pregunto Ran con tono comprensible-Te entiendo, ambos tenemos la culpa de que esto acabe, pero antes de que me digas algo…Debes saber algo…Shinichi, la verdad es que Haine es…

-¡Shinichi!-Grito Shiho mientras corría hacía ellos-¡Te estuve buscando por todos lados!... ¿Eh? ¿Ran?

-Hola Shiho, ahora me voy

-¡Espera Ran!

-Ya nos vemos en la cena, con permiso-Se va corriendo

-¿Qué hacías con Ran?

-Nada, solo caminaba y ella me pilló… ¿Te vas a poner celosa?-Divertido

-No fastidies-Cruzándose de brazos

-Tranquila…-Le dijo mientras la abrazaba por los hombros y le planta un beso

Ran voltea y cuando vio el beso, agacho la cabeza. El dolor y tristeza reflejaba su rostro y se abrazó a si misma mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

-¡Mamá! ¡Te encontré!... ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada Haine-Sonríe-Solo me dio algo de frío

-¿Eh?-En eso vio a su padre besando a Shiho-Mentirosa…-Susurro-¡Vamos adentro a cenar!-La toma de la mano y ambas entran al hotel

* * *

La cena fue divertida y silenciosa a la vez. Todos hablaban entre sí menos Ran y Shinichi, ellos estaban en absoluto silencio y a pesar que estaban normales, sus ojos mostraban algo de tristeza, cosa que no paso desapercibido para el matrimonio Kudo y las pequeñas Haine y Sora, Ran fue la primera en terminar y se levanta de la mesa, avisando que se retiraba.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya te vas Ran?-Pregunto Sonoko

-Hai, estoy algo cansada y quisiera dormir temprano

-Buenas noches mamá

-Buenas Haine-Se despide su hija dándole un beso en la frente y se va a su cuarto

-¡Yo también termine!-Dijo Kazuha mientras se levantaba e iba tras de Ran, de seguro estarían en el cuarto de la karateka hablando un poco

-Haine-Le susurro el profesor

-¿Qué ocurre profesor?-Y de respuesta, le entrega por debajo de la mesa una caja mediana tamaño peculiar-¿No me diga que…?-Ve que asiente-¡Genial!-Se levanta de la mesa-Sora, Shinta, vamos a jugar

-Claro-Dijo Sora, sabiendo sus intensiones

-¿Qué edad crees que tengo? ¿Cinco?-Mientras las seguía-¿Y bien?-Dijo cuando ya estaban a una distancia prudente.

-¡El profesor ya termino con lo que le pedí! Una maquina para detectar huella digitales

-¿Y eso?

-Con eso Haine podrá saber quien envió las falsas cartas, ¿no?

-Exacto Sora-Sonríe-Vamos a la biblioteca, es silencioso y nadie nos molestara-Y así, fueron a dicho lugar, sin imaginarse la sorpresa que les esperaba cuando llevasen a cabo su misión.


	12. Abejas

**Capitulo 12: Abejas.**

En la biblioteca, Haine, Sora y Shinta estaban en un lugar apartado, para no ser molestados o llamar la atención. Haine abrió la caja y vio tres agujeros, una era la más grande y era una pantalla, las otras dos eran pequeñas y una estaba llena de polvo morado y la otra también era una pantalla, una especial para leer huellas digitales y la otra pantalla estaba para decirte el nombre del dueño de aquella huella.

-Bien…-Susurro Haine, finalmente sabría la verdad de todo esto

-¿Ya has leído los contenidos de la carta?

-No, no tengo el valor…Solo me interesa ver las huellas digitales, quien es el responsable de que mis padres ya no estén juntos

Primero empezaron con la carta firmada por Shinichi. Hicieron el tratamiento que les escribió el profesor y en 15 minutos la pantallita grande les mostraba los nombres de las personas que tocaron la carta.

-Esto si es curioso…-Dijo Sora

-Sí, como es posible que una carta firmada por mi padre tenga las huellas de mi mama, unas desconocidas, pero no las de mi padre

-Es la prueba de que él no escribió la carta-Dijo Shinta

Y lo mismo ocurrió con la otra carta, estaba las huellas de Shinichi y las de un desconocido, pero no las de Ran Mouri.

-Las huellas desconocidas de seguro deben ser de Shiho

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo Haine-Dijo Sora

-¿Cómo?

-Obteniendo sus huellas, si son las mismas, ella fue

-Sino…Entonces es otro-Dijo Shinta

-¡Por supuesto que es ella!-Alegó

-No te confíes solo porque no te agrada o sale con tu padre, eso no es de detectives

-¡Lo se! Bien… ¡Nuestra misión será conseguir las huellas de la roba padres!

-Haine-dijeron sus amigos con la gotita en la cabeza

* * *

Ran estaba sentada en su cama, con las piernas dobladas para poder abrazarlas y apoyaba su cabeza en sus rodillas ya que ahora se había ido Kazuha, podía llorar en silencio pero con sus sentidos alertas por si venía Haine.

-Soy una tonta…-Murmuro-No debí decirle que aún lo quería…Se va a casar Ran!-Auto castigándose-Debí callarme y solo decirle que Haine era su hija…-Se limpia el rostro de sus lágrimas y lanzó un suspiro-Qué debo hacer Ryan? Me haces falta…

_Flash Back _

_-¡Hey Ran! _

_-¡Ryan!-Sonríe corre hacía él y lo abraza-¡Bienvenido! ¿Cómo te fue en la India? _

_-Perfecto y les trajes recuerdos _

_-Gracias…Haine esta impaciente por verte de nuevo _

_-Eso me gusta-Besa su mejilla-¿De nuevo pensando en él? _

_-Yo…No…-Al ver como la miraba, suspira-Lo siento, soy tu esposa, no debo… _

_-Tranquila, recuerda que yo me case contigo sabiendo que amas a otro, pero no olvides que siempre contaras conmigo…Para bien y para mal… _

_-Gracias Ryan…Ojala pudiera amarte, eres un sol… _

_Fin Flash Back _

-Ryan…Si no fuera por Haine…Me sentiría muy sola-En eso oye como tocan a la puerta. Se limpia las lágrimas y se levanta, dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero cuando la abre, no había nadie-¿Eh? ¿Hay alguien?-Al agacharse, se sorprende un poco al ver una simple rosa roja en el suelo, siendo atado por un cordel dorado que al otro lado tenía una nota azul pálido.

Toma la rosa para mirarla, examinaba cada detalle de esa rosa hasta que vio el cordel, acordándose de la nota. Con su otra mano sujeta la nota y solo ve una simple frase que la sorprendió mucho más mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

_No llores…Mi diosa de las rosas _

-Shinichi…-Murmuro aún sorprendida y con el rubor en sus mejillas-¿Por qué?

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le dibujara en su rostro al recordar el día en que Shinichi le puso aquel hermoso apodo, llevo la rosa hacía su pecho con cariño, como si la estuviera abrazando y no se daba cuenta que todos sus movimientos estaban siendo examinados por Shinichi, que estaba oculto entre las sombras, viéndola con una leve sonrisa mientras controlaba su deseo de aparecer ante ella y besarla, abrazarla, apoderarse por completo de ella…Y mucho más, pero se contuvo.

-Gracias-Dijo la chica a la nada, deseando que él la oyera. Se quedo un rato afuera y volvió a entrar

-De nada…Mi diosa de las rosas

_Flash Back _

_-¡Sugoi!-Exclamo Ran mientras veía un hermoso jardín de rosas en un elegante invernadero-¡Es realmente hermoso Shinichi! _

_-Sí, mi madre quiso instalar un invernadero y quise mostrártelo _

_-¡Muchas gracias Shinichi!-Sonríe _

_-De nada, me gusta verte sonreír-Le dijo mientras se acercaba y besaba su frente _

_-Shinichi…-Dijo sonrojada _

_-Si me permites, eres más hermosa que todas las rosas del mundo juntas _

_-¡Para! Que me da pena _

_-Perdón por decir la verdad-Sonríe mientras le ponía algo en los cabellos de la chica _

_-¿Eh?-Exclamo al ver una rosa roja en sus cabellos _

_-Para ti-Toma su mano para besarla con dulzura-Mi diosa de las rosas _

_-Shinichi…-Sonríe _

_Fin Flash Back

* * *

_

Al día siguiente Haine despierta aún con sueño, se incorpora y bosteza para luego girar a su derecha y ver en la otra cama a su madre profundamente dormida, se veía en paz. En eso, se sorprende al ver algo en una de las muñecas de Ran, se levanta de la cama y camina hacía ella en puntas de pie para no hacer ruido y cuando estaba ante su madre, vio que lo que adornaba la muñeca derecha de su mamá era un cordel dorado.

-¿Eh?-Murmuro-¿Y ese cordel?

-¿Haine?-Murmuro Ran mientras habría los ojos-¿Qué pasa?

-Ah, pues… ¡Buenos días mamá!-Sonríe

-Esta niña…-Suspiro-Buenos días

-Mami… ¿Y ese cordel?

-¿Eh? Ah pues…-Sus mejillas se ponen rojas-N-No es nada…

-¿Acaso tiene que ver con mi padre?-Emocionada de oír un "Sí"

-Esas cosas no se preguntan, ahora cámbiate para poder ir a desayunar-Dijo una vez que se levantó y ahora se dirigía al closet del hotel para buscar ropa

-Esta mujer…-Dijo la niña

-¿Qué dijiste Haine?

-¿Yo? Nada madre querida

Ambas terminaron de cambiarse y de arreglarse para ahora salir del cuarto y caminaban hacía su destino de la mano y con una sonrisa en sus rostros, felices de estar juntas, llegaron al comedor y vieron a la familia Hattori completa.

-¡Ran! ¡Haine-chan!-Grito Kazuha entusiasmada mientras se levantaba y movía su mano en forma de saludo

-Escandalosa-Dijo Hattori

-Que vergüenza-Dijo Shinta

-Buenos días Kazuha-Dijo Ran con una sonrisa

-Buenos días tíos…Tarado

-¿A quien llamas Tarado?-Pregunto Shinta

-¡Pues a ti!

* * *

Después de desayunar, ambos niños se fueron a buscar a Sora, con la excusa de que jugarían cuando el verdadero motivo era seguir a Shiho, para buscar una oportunidad de conseguir sus huellas digitales. Ran, para dejar a la parejita de Osaka solos, decide ir a pasear por el "Bosque" que estaba en la propiedad del hotel.

-¿Por que Shinichi hizo eso?-Viendo el cordel que colgaba en su muñeca-No es que no sea un lindo gesto, al contrario, pero…-Sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa-¡Baka! ¡Deja de pensar así! ¡Shinichi se va ha casar!

En eso siente un ruido, un sonido de algo volando, voltea y se asusta al ver un enjambre de abejar con dirección hacía ella. Rápidamente comienza a correr con las abejas sobre ella por eso movía sus brazos de un lado a otro, para espantarla. Una de ellas logro picarle la pierna y eso hizo que perdiera el control y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba cayendo en un precipicio.

-¡AAHHH!-Al ver que caía solo cerro sus ojos-¡SHINICHI!

Y PAF…Solo se vio tendida en el suelo, sobre unas piedras, con su cabeza sangrando y desde la cintura para arriba estaba en una especie de charco.


	13. Si deseo

Detective Conan es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.

**Capitulo 13: Si deseo.**

-¡¿Eh?... ¡¿COMO ES ESO QUE MAMA NO ESTA?

Eran las 4pm y aun no había señales de Ran desde el desayuno. Haine estaba preocupada y aterrada, temía que le haya pasado algo.

-Dijo que iría de caminata, pero no ha vuelta. – Dijo Kazuha

-Mamá nunca camina tanto sin avisar… ¡Voy a buscarla! – Iba a irse corriendo cuando Shinta se interpone. – ¡Apártate Shinta!

-¿Sabes donde buscar? – Sus palabras la detienen, después de todo, tenía razón

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Shinichi acaba de llegar con Shiho, ambos de la mano

-¡Tío Shinichi! – Grita Haine mientras lo tomaba de su camisa. – ¡Por favor! ¡Busca a mi mamá! – Con los ojos húmedos.

-¿Que le pasa a Ran?

-¡Salió a caminar, pero no ha vuelto! ¡Estoy preocupada! ¡Por favor! ¡Ve a buscarla!

-¿Haine, como puedes estar segura que Shinichi la encontrara? – Pregunto Shiho tratando de parecer preocupada, aunque en realidad no quería que él se fuera a buscarla

-_¡Cállate maldita que nadie te invito! _– Pensó la pequeña con mala cara. – Porque ellos se conocen desde niños, de más que puede tener una idea… ¡Por favor! – Viendo a su padre con ojos de suplica.

-Está bien. – Dijo el detective mientras posa su mano derecha en la cabeza de la chica, en forma de apoyó. – Iré a buscarla. – Le prometió con una sonrisa.

-Gracias…

-Pero a cambio. – Pasa su mano por la mejilla izquierda de la chica, limpiándola de lágrimas. – No quiero que te pongas triste, ¿vale?

-Vale. – Sonríe. – ¡Gracias! – Le agradeció con un abrazo.

* * *

-¿Eh? – Ran abrió lentamente sus ojos, veía borroso y el motivo de su despertar fue por la brisa del viento fresco. – ¿Donde…? – Poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo. – Ahora lo recuerdo. – Pasa su mano por su cara, limpiándola de su propia sangre. – Será mejor que regrese, que lo más seguro es que Haine este preocupada. – Pero al intentar levantarse, vuelve a caerse a sentir un gran dolor. – Mi tobillo… -Frotándoselo despacio con una mueca de dolor. – Creo que me lo torcí… Rayos. – En eso mira fijamente el cordel que colgaba en su mueca. – Shinichi… Ayúdame… Ayúdame Shinichi…

* * *

Shinichi, el detective de Japón corría viendo por todos lados, buscando un rastro de Ran, pero se detiene para pensar, debía concentrarse si quería encontrarla.

-Siempre he encontrado a Ran… Desde que éramos niños era el único que podía… ¡Eso es! – Grito al descubrirlo y volvió a correr. – _¡Espérame Ran! ¡Ya voy por ti!_

Corría por el bosque sin detenerse, ni siquiera para recuperar aire ya que estaba fatigado, seguiría con la búsqueda hasta encontrarla, no se detendría sin verla primero. En eso ve algo que llamó su atención: Eran ramas partidas causadas por pisadas. Por el tamaño de seguro que era una mujer… ¡Ran! Siguió el rastro y se preocupa al máximo al ver que terminaba en un precipicio, corrió hasta el final del camino, al inició de la caída y mira la vista que tenía abajo, suspirando aliviado al verla despierta, aunque este lastimada, herida, sucia y mojada… Estaba viva.

-¡Ran! – Gritó sin contenerse más.

-¿Eh? – La chica mira para todas partes y se sorprende al verlo. – ¡Shinichi! – Sus ojos se iluminaron de la felicidad al saber que estaba a salvo, al verlo ahí, al pensar que él había venido por ella.

-¡Espera! ¡Ya bajó! – Le tomó media hora ya que era algo alto y tenía que hacerlo con cuidado, para no caerse y lastimarse, ya que si le pasara eso… ¿Quien ayudaría a Ran? Finalmente logro bajar y ahora estaba de rodillas, al lado de ella. – ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, pero… No puedo caminar, mi tobillo…

-Déjame ver… - Apenas lo rozo, Ran hizo un gesto de dolor. – No se rompió, pero aun es grave… Cuando lleguemos llamaremos a un doctor. – Y pone su espalda delante de ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué haces Shinichi?

-Pues te llevare de vuelta en mi espalda, anda súbete

-¡¿Que? – No pudo evitar sonrojarse. – N-No te molestes…

-Vamos, que no pienso dejarte sola mientras voy por ayuda… Súbete

-…-La chica lanzo un suspiro resignado. – Está bien. – Y se sube, con sus mejillas ruborizadas. – Pero no alegues si me encuentras pesada.

-Eso nunca Ran. – Sonríe. Sus palabras la hicieron sonrojar más. – Ahora sujétate fuerte

Estuvo caminando por horas con Ran en su espalda. Se notaba cansado, pero no se detenía en ningún momento y eso preocupaba a la chica, como a la vez se sentía algo querida por él y eso la hizo feliz por dentro, por eso, se aferró un poco más a su cuello.

-Gracias… - Murmuro mientras apoyaba su rostro en la espalda del chico

-Descuida… Ya veras que llegaremos pronto

-De seguro estás cansado… Por favor, detente a descansar.

-No, no lo haré hasta que lleguemos

-¡Pero Shinichi! – En eso siente algo húmedo en su nariz. – ¿Eh?-Alza la vista para ver como las nubes liberaban agua a grandes cantidades. – Ay no…

-Mierda… - Como no quería que Ran empeorara en un resfriado, busco en sus alrededores un lugar donde refugiarse de la lluvia y lo encontró. Se metió con la karateka en un gran agujero que había debajo de su árbol, el tronco sobre ellos como un techo, los protegería la lluvia. – Aquí estaremos hasta que la lluvia pase

-Hai… Si que esta helada. – El chico voltea para verla y al notar como el agua había hecho que la ropa se pegada a su piel, mostrando las facciones de su cuerpo y como las gotas de agua se deslizaban hasta llegar a sus labios provocaba su sonrojo y al ver como sus labios húmedos, apetitosos, como si los invitaba a besarlos, provocaba que sus nervios aumenten y el deseo que sentía por ella aumente. – ¿Shinichi?

-Ah… N-No… -Gira su rostro, viendo hacía otro lado, con tal de no verla aún con esos deseos que lo atormentaban. – No pasa nada…

Estuvieron ahí un buen rato sin hablarse y eso los incomodaba a ambos. Ran miraba preocupada la lluvia, preguntándose cuando acabaría para que pudiera volver al hotel, alejarse de Shinichi y así, dejar de sentirse nerviosa y deseosa de abrazarlo. En cambio, Shinichi miraba el suelo, al lado opuesto donde estaba ella ya que si la volvía a ver, esos deseos lo invadirían de nuevo y cuando ocurra, ya no podrá contenerse más.

-Esto se parece al diluvio de Noé. – Dijo Ran.

-T-Tienes razón…

-¿Seguro que estas bien Shinichi?

-Ah… -Cerró sus ojos mientras cerraba sus manos en forma de puños. – No, no lo estoy

-¿Eh? – Deja de ver la lluvia para sorprenderse al notar como Shinichi la miraba serio, decidido. – ¿Shinichi?

-No estoy bien Ran. – Dijo mientras posaba su mano derecha en la mejilla de la chica. – No sabiendo que te tengo cerca y… -Se interrumpe cuando, con esa misma mano, roza los labios de la chica con su dedo gordo

-S-Shinichi… -Sonrojada y sentía que el aire se le iba de sus labios en un suspiro.

-El motivo por el cual te dije que no podíamos ser amigos… -Se fue acercando. – Era porque… -Se va acercando más, hasta que sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros de distancia y ambas frentes estaban pegadas a la otra. – Aún… - Su respiración erizaba la piel de Ran. – Aún te quiero… -Y beso los labios de la chica.

Ran estaba sorprendida, no podía creerse que Shinichi le haya dicho esas dulces palabras y que la haya besado, era un beso dulce y cálido que la fue atrapando poco a poco. Rodeo el cuello del detective con sus brazos y le correspondió el beso y Shinichi, al ser correspondido, se aferro de la cintura de la chica, para atraerla más hacía él y el beso se convirtió en uno apasionado, pero en eso Ran reacciona al recordar la verdad de Haine, que no podían estar así sin que él sepa la verdad primero.

-Shinichi, espera… – Murmuro apenas audible mientras lo apartaba un poco. – No podemos… No puedo…

-Shh… -La vuelve a besar

-No Shinichi, es en serio… Yo no te merezco…

-¿Pero que dices?

-Lo que oíste, escucha… No te merezco porque te he… Te he ocultado la verdad…

-¿Qué verdad?

-La verdad es que… He intentado de decirte todo este tiempo que… Haine es tu hija. – Murmuro. Finalmente se había confesado. Podía ver como el detective distorsionaba su mirada, sin capaz de creerse aún lo que le decía.

-¿Qué? – Sorprendido, lo sospechaba, pero que fuera cierto… Y que se lo dijera así, lo sorprendió bastante. – ¿Cómo es eso?

-Lo que oíste… Haine es tu hija… Tu hija

-P-Pero… ¿Por que…? ¡¿Por que no me lo dijiste? – Estallo molesto.

-¡¿Como esperas que te dijera? – También de molesta, lista para defenderse. Ella ya se esperaba esa reacción. – ¡¿Como puedo decirte después de 10 años que ella es tu hija? ¡¿Y más cuando te vas a casar? ¡Pensarías que estoy loca! ¡Que es un intento desesperado para que no te cases!

-¡¿Por que no me lo dijiste antes entonces? ¡Antes de que te fueras!

-¡Porque yo no lo sabía! ¡Cuando me fui no sabia que estaba embarazada! ¡Lo supe un mes después! ¡Un mes después me entere que llevaba 4 meses de embarazo!

-¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho en ese momento! ¡Fueron diez años Ran…! ¡DIEZ AÑOS MALDITA SEA!

-¡¿Cómo esperas que te lo dijera si en ese momento aún estaba dolida por lo que me escribiste? ¡Cuando escribiste esa carta que decía que te burlabas de mí! ¡Que nunca me quisiste!

-¡Yo JAMAS te escribí esa carta! ¡En cambio tú si! ¡Me escribiste diciendo que me odiabas y que no querías nada de mí! ¡Por eso te fuiste!

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Me fui por la carta que TÚ escribiste! ¡Además…! – Se calla

-¡¿Además que?

-Yo te escribí… Pero no te escribí lo que decís… Te escribí diciendo… _Que sí. _– Sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo al recordar la escritura.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú habías…? – entendiendo perfectamente lo que ella le intentaba decir.

-Sí. – Le aseguro mientras asentía. – Aún recuerdo cada palabra de lo que te escribí

* * *

-Niños, ¿que están haciendo? – Pregunto el profesor al ver al trío de niños de espías

-Silencio profesor o nos pillara. – Dijo Sora

-¿Están persiguiendo a Shiho?

-Sí. – Dijo Haine. – Quiero sus huellas para comprobar que son las huellas desconocidas que encontré en las cartas.

-¿Huellas desconocidas?

-Verá profesor… - Dijo Shinta y le explicó lo que ocurrió. – ¿Entiende?

-Sí, pero… Es extraño… Shiho no puede ser la desconocida…

-¿Por qué? – Dijo Haine alzando una ceja. – ¡¿Acaso lo dice para encubrirla?

-No es eso Haine. Lo digo porque las huellas de Shiho están registradas en la computadora… Si fuera ella… La maquina les habría dicho en vez de poner huellas desconocidas.

-¡¿QUÉ? – Gritaron.

* * *

-_Mi amado Shinichi… _- Ran estaba sonrojada mientras le contaba al detective cada palabra de lo que ella escribió hace diez años en su carta, la verdadera. – _Te amo y creo que no podré amar a nadie más… Ya que te has grabado fuerte en mi corazón y alma… Por eso te digo que sí… Que sí me caso contigo… Es lo que más deseo._

_Por siempre Tuya…_

_Ran._


	14. Revolcón

DC es de Gosho Aoyama

**Capitulo 14: Revolcón.**

-¿Tú…En verdad me escribiste eso?-Ve que asentía sonrojada-No puedo…Creerlo

-Creedlo Shinichi, no te pido que me perdones por ocultarte lo que Haine, estas a tu derecho, pero por favor…Creedme en esto

-Ran…Si en aquel tiempo lo hubiera leído…Yo hubiera sido el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero ahora…No se que decir, pero descuida…Estoy molesto, pero no te quitare a Haine-Sonríe-No sería justo

-Shinichi-Quería abrazarlo de agradecimiento, pero lo conocía y sabía que no lo permitiría-Gracias, pero descuida, puedes convivir con ella

* * *

Haine seguía parada en la puerta, esperando el regreso de sus padres. No se había movido, ni siquiera cuando llovió. Cuando a penas había comenzado la lluvia, Shinta había aparecido con un paraguas sobre ella diciéndole "Tonta" acompañado de Sora y ahora los tres esperaban el regreso.

-Ya veras que van a regresar Haine-Dijo Sora

-Tu padre no permitirá que le ocurra algo

-Lo se-Dijo desanimada-Algo no esta bien

-¿Sigues sospechando de Shiho?-Pregunto Sora y ve como asiente

-Pero ya oíste al profesor-Dijo Shinta-Las huellas de Shiho están en la maquina

-¡No me importa! ¡Sigo desconfiando en ella! Quieran o no

-Está bien-Dijo Sora-Hagas lo que hagas…Cuenta con mi apoyo

-Sora… ¡Gracias!-Grito abrazándola

-De nada…-Correspondiendo el abrazo

-¡Miren!-Gritó Shinta-Son tío Shinichi y tía Ran

-¿Eh?-Haine alzo su vista y en efecto, veían llegar a Shinichi, con Ran en su espalda-¡Mamá!-Grito feliz mientras corría hacía ellos, olvidándose de la lluvia-¡Mamá!-Poniéndose frente a ellos-¡¿Estas bien?-Preocupada y a la vez feliz

-Haine…-Sonríe-Descuida, estoy bien

Ahora Ran se encontraba en su cuarto, abrigada en su cama mientras el doctor le examinaba el tobillo y era observaba por su hija, los niños, sus amigas Sonoko y Kazuha, Yusaku y Yukiko.

-Descanse el pie y mañana estará como nueva

-Gracias doctor-Sonríe

-Que alivio-Dijeron Sonoko y Kazuha

-Que bueno es ver a la madre de mi nieta aliviada-Dijo Yukiko feliz

-Ahora debes preocuparte en descansar Ran-Dijo Yusaku

-Eso haré

-No entiendo como tío Shinichi lucía molesto-Dijo Sora una vez que el doctor se fue

-Mamá… ¿Lo sabe?-Pregunto Haine

-Sí…Por eso esta molesto-Su sonrisa era triste y leve

-¡¿Mi Shin-chan lo sabe? ¡Wii! ¡Ahora puedo gritarle al mundo que tengo una nieta! ¡Ya veo los encabezados! ¡"La gran actriz Yukiko y el escritor Yusaku presentan a su nieta por primera vez"!-Con los ojos brillosos.

-Yukiko, por favor…Cálmate-Rogó Yusaku mientras le salía la gotita

* * *

-¿Como que Haine es tu hija?-Pregunto Shiho sorprendida a su prometido

-Lo que oíste Shiho-Estaban en el cuarto del chico, el sentado en su cama y ella de pie, frente a él.

-¡¿No has llegado a pensar que solo te esta mintiendo?

-¡Vamos Shiho! ¡Sabes que Ran no es esa clase de persona!-Alegó

-Sí, lo siento…-Suspiro-Es que…Es que todo esto…Así de repente…Es ilógico, ¿como Ran puede hacer una cosa así?

-No lo se Shiho, según ella, no lo sabía hasta que llego a EEUU y cuando lo supo, no tenía el valor de decírmelo

-Es normal que sienta eso por unos días o semanas… ¡¿Pero 10 años Shinichi?

-Según ella, no se atrevía por una supuesta carta que decía que yo me burlaba de ella y esas cosas.

-¡Pero que excusa desesperada Shinichi! ¡Tú jamás pensarías así de ella! ¿No llegaste a pensar que esa excusa es falsa?

-No lo se Shiho, Ran no es esa clase de persona

-Piénsalo…Te oculta la verdad por 10 años, te enojas ¿y ella te da esa clase de excusa?-Se arrodilla para estar a su nivel-Solo me preocupo por ti Shinichi-Le decía mientras le acariciaba la mejilla derecha

-Lo se…-Besa su frente-Gracias, pero necesito estar solo…Pensar

-Por supuesto…-Le da un corto beso-Nos vemos-Se dirige a la puerta y al abrirla, se sorprende al ver a Haine, a punto de golpear-¡Haine!

-¿Haine?-Pregunto Shinichi mientras la veía

-_¿Que hace esta tipa del demonio en el cuarto de mi padre? ¡La odio!_-Vine a ver a mi padre Shiho-san

-Sí, Shinichi me lo contó…Bueno, nos vemos-Se va

-Haine… ¿Tú lo sabías?

-Papá Ryan me lo dijo antes de morir…Si no fuera por él, tal vez estaría igual que tú, ignorante del tema, pero…-Sonríe-No estoy enojada con mamá…Nunca lo estuve

El detective notó como su hija parecía dudar, como si tuviera ganas de algo, pero no estaba segura de hacerlo y sonríe al descubrir lo que quería. Toma las manos de Haine y cuando sus miradas se cruzan, él asiente con la cabeza y Haine, feliz, lo abraza, era un intenso y cálido abrazo.

-He soñado con esto desde que supe la verdad…No sabes las ganas que tenía de decirte la verdad…Prométeme que pasaremos tiempo de padre e hija

-Prometido-Sonríe

* * *

-Haine-Dijo Ran-Recuerda nuestro trato, si estas tan segura eso quiere decir que estas preparada para tu examen de matemáticas

-¡Por supuesto!

-Haine…-Dijo Shinta-Mañana nos regresamos…Y pasado mañana es el examen-Y nota como Haine casi se atraganta con un pedazo de pan que se había comido.

-Cof, cof…-Golpeándose el pecho

-¿Has estudiado?-Pregunto su madre

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡¿Por quien me tomas?

-_Eso no se lo cree ni ella-_Pensaron Sora y Shinta

Haine ocupo todo el día para estudiar y logro entenderlo gracias a Shinta, ya que él era un genio en las matemáticas. Cuando salían de la biblioteca, notaron como Shiho salía del ascensor y cuando se perdió de vista, la hija del detective del este se acerca al ascensor para entrar junto con los demás.

-¿Que se supone que haces?-Pregunto Shinta

-Vamos al cuarto de Shiho

-¿Eh? ¿Aun sigues sospechando de ella?-Pregunto Sora

-Sí, hay algo que no me deja tranquila…Y en su cuarto encontrare las respuestas

-¿Pero que pasa si ella regresa?-Pregunto el chico

-Tú volverás al primer piso y me avisaras por los comunicadores cuando vuelva

-¿Y yo?

-Tú vendrás conmigo Sora, entre las dos la búsqueda será más rápida

Las puertas del elevador se abren y Haine y Sora salen mientras Shinta las cerraba para volver al primer piso. El dúo femenino llegó al cuarto de la científica y como esperaban, estaba cerrada, pero eso no detuvo a Sora ya que su cabello sacó una orquilla y con ella logró abrir la puerta.

-Las herramientas del profesor no son los únicos que pueden hacer de todo

-Contigo Sora, probamos que los accesorios femeninos son armas letales para los criminales

-Gracias-Sonríe y entran, cerrando la puerta-Ahora a buscar cualquier cosa que nos ayude con nuestra misión

A la orden

Estuvieron por 10 minutos buscando, intentando no dejarlo a patas arriba o la científica se daría cuenta que se había metido personas en su cuarto. Haine cayó al suelo enfadada por no encontrar nada, pero al girar su rostro hacía la cama, ve algo que llama su atención, se mete y sale con una maleta marrón, de seguro era de Shiho.

-¡Sora! ¡Haine!-Grito Shinta a través de los comunicadores justo cuando ella iba a abrir la maleta-¡Shiho subió al elevador! ¡Salgan ya!

-¡Haine, rápido!-Dijo Sora mientras abría la puerta

-Ya, ya-Registrando la maleta y en eso ve algo que llama su atención: Un sobre algo viejo, arrugado y por la fecha, estaba escrito hace 10 años-Pero si esta carta la escribió mi mamá-Sorprendida

-¡Repito! ¡Salgan ya! ¡Esta por llegar a su piso en 5 segundos!

Haine tomo la carta y ambas salen del cuarto a tiempo ya que al esconderse en una esquina, ven como Shiho entraba a su cuarto. Una vez que entra, suspiran aliviadas mientras se deslizaban por la pared.

* * *

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Ran cerraba su notebook lanzando un suspiro. Estaba en el comedor del hotel y acababa de terminar el último capitulo de su libro, es decir, lo había terminado, llamó a su editor y una vez que tenía todo en orden, se puso de pie y se dispuso a irse.

Andaba por el hotel a pie, no quería usar el elevado y cuando llegó a su piso, se dio cuenta que había pasado por el cuarto de Shinichi. Se detuvo y dio media vuelta para ver el cuarto y eso hizo que su mente recordara lo que ocurrió anoche, causando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo. Pero a la vez, su rostro reflejó tristeza al recordar que él aún seguía molesto con ella. Volvió a voltearse con intenciones de irse, pero una fuerza se lo impide, tomándola por el brazo izquierdo y esa fuerza hace que ella voltee y ve que el causante era justamente él.

-Shinichi…-Dijo sorprendida

-¿A donde crees que vas?

-Pues a mi cuarto Señor Detective-Soltándose

-Tú y yo aún tenemos que hablar

-¡No hay nada de que hablar! ¡Ya te dije lo necesario! ¡No pidas más!

-¡Ya se que Haine es mi hija y de tus ridículas excusas!

-¡¿Ridículas? ¡Son la pura y santa verdad!

-¡Claro! ¡Pero aún tienes cosas que explicarme! ¡Dime, ¿por que te casaste?

-Eso Shinichi es un asunto personal! ¡Un asunto que NO-TE-IN-CUM-BE!

-¡Serás una tonta!

-¡Y tú un tarado!

-¡Prefiero ser un tarado que una mentirosa!

-¡¿Yo? ¡¿Mentirosa? ¡No me hagas reír _Conan_! ¡¿O acaso te olvidaste de ese detalle?

-¡No me vengas con eso ahora!

-¡¿Por que no? ¡¿Por que sabes que es cierto? ¡¿O acaso eres el único que puede andar diciendo mentiras?

-¡Hay una gran diferencia! ¡Mi mentira fue solo dos años! ¡Y en cambio el tuyo fue por 10 años Ran!

-¡Claro que no hay diferencia! ¡En estos 10 años tú andabas de lo lindo con Shiho y los demás mientras yo andaba mal por esa carta y por todo lo ocurrido! ¡Y en esos dos años Shinichi si que fueron los más crueles!... ¿O acaso debo hacerte recordar todas las lágrimas que derrame por tu culpa?-Eso último lo dijo murmurando mientras agachaba su cabeza y la tristeza la volvía a invadir

-Ran…-Estaba tan enojado que no se había dado cuenta que la chica tenía razón y se sintió culpable por eso-Lo siento…Es que…Estoy muy molesto, enojado…

En eso se dieron cuenta que su disputa hicieron que se acercaran tanto que estaban muy cerca del otro, pero por una razón no le dieron importancia. Shinichi levanto el rostro de Ran, limpiándolo de las lágrimas que salían. Se vieron por un buen rato sin decir una palabra y sin poder contenerse más…Se besaron. Era un beso intenso, apasionado y descontrolado a causa del gran deseo que sentían por el otro, Shinichi se aferró de la espalda de Ran con su mano derecha para atraerla más hacía él mientras ella se aferraba en su cuello, abrazándolo y el detective, con su mano libre, buscaba con desesperación el picaporte de la puerta de su cuarto y al encontrarla, lo abre con brusquedad y entra a su cuarto con ella, sin separarse.

Cierra la puerta y la arrincona en la pared, no tenía intenciones de dejarla…Esta noche. Sus besos fueron descendiendo hasta el cuello de la chica, quien solo pudo reaccionar con gemir y eso solo provocaba que el deseo del chico por hacerla suya aumenten por lo que sin alejar sus labios del cuello de la chica, sus manos comenzaron a quitarle la parte de arriba y eso mismo hizo con él. Ran iba a detenerlo, que no podían hacerlo si él estaba por casarse, pero el chico había notado sus intenciones y la calló besándola, logrando que la chica se olvide todo y solo quiera estar con él, disfrutar del momento, volver a estar con su ser amado.

La tiende en la cama y se pone encima, volviendo a besarla, recorrer su perfecto cuerpo con sus manos obteniendo de recompensa los gemidos de su diosa de las rosas que para él, era una hermosa melodía para sus oídos y las sabanas fueron desordenándose por culpa de aquella enorme pasión.

-Te quiero…No…Te amo Ran…-Le susurraba en el oído mientras se unía a ella

-A-Ah…Te amo Shinichi…-Pudo decir al fin mientras lo abraza por el cuello y lo trae hacía ella para besarlo con dulzura.


	15. Caja Musical

Nueva continuacion del DS

disfrutenla mucho

DC es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama

**Capitulo 15: Caja musical**

Ran abre sus ojos al sentir los rayos del sol sobre su rostro y lo primero que notó fue que no estaba en su cuarto con Haine, lo segundo fue que estaba desnuda y lo tercero fue que estaba siendo abrazada por Shinichi. Se lo quedo viendo fijamente mientras aquella noche de pasión volvía a su mente sin perder detalle… ¿Estaba bien lo que había ocurrido? ¿Shinichi se arrepentiría? Pero antes de hacer otra pregunta mental, siente una fuerza que lo trae más hacía él.

-S-Shinichi…-Murmuró sorprendida al ver que esa fuerza había sido él, con sus manos

-Buenos días doncella de las rosas-Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras la besaba, provocando que ella perdiera todo sentido de razón… ¡¿Que diablos tenían esos labios?

Estuvieron un buen rato besándose y con su juego de caricias llenas de deseo hasta que Ran reacciona y ve la hora…Si Haine despertaba y no la veía, podía llegar a pensar cualquier cosa. Intento sacarse al detective de encima, pero era imposible, sus besos y caricias eran poderosos, la hacían debilitar.

-S-Shinichi…-Murmura

-Shh…-Besa su cuello

-Espera…Si Haine no me ve…Se va ha preocupar…O pensar en cualquier cosa…

-¿Estas segura?

-Por favor, es igual a ti, por supuesto que si

-¿Que quisiste decir con eso?

-¿Recuerdas lo del doctor Araide? Hasta llegaste a imaginar que me casaba con él

-Vale, vale…-Le vuelve a dar el último beso fugaz y se acerca a su oído-Aún tengo mucho que darte-Le susurro sensualmente y después le muerde seductoramente el lóbulo, provocando que Ran se erizara y se le escape un gemido leve

-Pervertido-Dijo sonrojada mientras se levantaba

Shinichi se quedo viendo cada uno de los movimientos de la chica, como recogía su ropa del suelo y viéndola vestirse. Ran estaba por irse, cuando se acerca a la cama y apoya su mano al otro lado de la cara de Shinichi, estando sobre él, que su cabello roce la piel del detective.

-¿Que vas a hacer?-Shinichi entendió su pregunta

-Eso es una sorpresa-Sonríe mientras posa su mano derecha en la nuca de su doncella y la besa apasionadamente

-No quiero ser la amante de engaño de una telenovela brasileña barata

-No lo serás…Confía el mí

-Esta bien…-Se aparta y camina hacía la puerta-Adiós-Le dio un beso en el aire y se fue

* * *

Ran corre hacía su cuarto, cuando entra, suspira aliviada al ver a su hija dormida, rápidamente se cambia, poniéndose su pijama, se desordena un poco el cabello y se mete a la cama para fingir que dormía y justo en ese momento, Haine comenzó a despertar.

-Que bien dormí…-Murmuro-¿Eh?-Notó a su madre-¿A que hora habrá vuelto? ¿A donde se habrá metido esta mujer? Ah bueno…Aprovechare para leer lo que encontré

-_¿Lo que encontró?_-Ran hablaba en sus pensamientos

-Aquí esta-Exclamó al sacar de los bolsillos del traje que uso ayer aquel sobre que encontró en las pertenencias de Shiho-Si, no hay duda, el remitente es de mi madre…Y la letra es suya-Abre la carta-_Mi amado Shinichi…Te amo y creo que no podré amar a nadie más…Ya que te has grabado fuerte en mi corazón y alma…Por eso te digo que sí…Que sí me caso contigo…Es lo que más deseo…Por siempre Tuya…Ran _

_-¡Esa carta yo se la escribí a Shinichi!_-Ran estaba sorprendida

-Esperen…Si esta carta es la original y la tenía Shiho… ¿Entonces por que no están sus huellas en las cartas falsas?

-¡Haine!-La chica se asusta al ver a su madre despertando de golpe-¡¿Qué es lo que tienes?

-¿Yo?-Esconde la carta en su espalda-¡N-Nada mamá! ¡En serio!-Pero Ran le quita la carta y se sorprende al ver que era SU carta

-Haine… ¿Cómo obtuviste esta carta?-Su hija no responde-¡Contesta!

-Yo…-Sabía que a su madre no le gustaría a continuación-La encontré en el cuarto de Shiho…En una de sus maletas

-¿Qué? ¡¿Te metiste al cuarto de Shiho sin permiso?

-Pues…Sí-Cierra sus ojos esperando el sermón

-¡Haine Ryuzaki! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer una cosa así?

-Mamá, antes de que me des un sermón sobre la privacidad de las personas… ¿No te parece extraño que Shiho tenga por 10 años una carta tuya?

-Ahora que lo dices… ¿Por que…?

-Yo te diré por que… ¡Por que esa…!-Al ver la cara de su madre tose-Porque ella de seguro es la culpable de que estén separados por 10 años

-Eso no tiene sentido

-¿Entonces por que tiene tu carta mamá?

-Buena pregunta

* * *

-Que desorden-Dijo Shiho cuando entró al cuarto del detective

-Sí…Lo siento-Se disculpo Shinichi con una gotita deslizándose por su frente.

-¿De qué querías hablarme?

-Verás Shiho…Yo no se si esto esta bien

-¿A que te refieres?-Temiéndose lo peor

-Shiho…No quiero casarme contigo y serte infiel-Suspiro-No te amo Shiho

-¡¿Qué?-Sorprendida-¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso cuando estamos a punto de casarnos?

-Lo siento Shiho, se que te sientes mal, pero…

-¿Es por Ran? Solo porque ella volvió, ¿no?

-Algo así…Shiho, es solo que no quiero casarme contigo sin amarte…No sería justo para ti

-Lo sabía…Me preocupaba que el regreso de Ran provocara que me dejaras…-Los ojos se le humedecen-Y tenía razón

-Lo siento Shiho

-¡No me toques!-Grita al sentir como iba a abrazarla-¿Como pudiste Shinichi?-Murmuro mientras se quitaba el anillo de compromiso-¡Baka!-Grita mientras se lo tira en la cara y se corriendo y llorando-Maldita Ran…Y maldita su hija…-Murmuro furiosa.

* * *

Y pasaron tres días, Haine logró pasar el examen de matemáticas por lo que tiene permiso para ir con su padre a divertirse todo un fin de semana. Ran se había sorprendido mucho cuando Kazuha le comunicó que Shinichi y Shiho terminaron y que Yukiko andaba deseando que él y Ran volvieran a estar juntos y Haine, al enterarse de la noticia…Gritó de felicidad mientras saltaba en su cama.

-Ya pasaron dos días desde la noticia Haine-Dijo su madre.

-¡Lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo!-Feliz mientras le ayudaba con la cena

-…-Suspiro-Mañana vas a salir con tu padre, ¿no?

-Hai!-Sonríe-¿Vienes?

-He estado contigo desde que naciste y quiero que tengan un momento padre e hija como lo tuviste con Ryan-Sonríe

-Gracias mamá, pero no estaría nada mal pasarlo en familia completa

-¿Familia completa?-Confundida

-¡Sip! Tú, papá y yo… ¡Completos los tres!-Emocionada

-Para eso tendría que estar casada con Shinichi

-Te prometo que lo estarás, recuerda mis palabras

-¿Ahora andamos de adivina?

-no, es intuición de detective

-Muy bien Srta. Detective, prepara la mesa-Sonríe

-¡Hai!-Sonríe

* * *

En la residencia Kudo, Shinichi estaba en su cuarto con una sonrisa mientras recordaba con lujo y detalle aquella noche de pasión de Ran y como lo habían hecho nuevamente anteayer y era que no aguantaba las ganas de poseerla, que la había hecho venir aquella noche y sin esperar un segundo más hicieron el amor (Que lindo suena)

Se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a su ropero para sacar de su escondite secreto, el mismo que Haine descubrió, algo que ella no descubrió porque estaba pegado en la pared con cinta adhesiva y ese algo era una caja musical, la dejó sobre su escritorio y la abrió, sacando una cajita pequeña de color azul. Abre aquella caja y ve un hermoso anillo de oro con diamantes, aquel anillo era de compromiso y es que le compró a Ran hace diez años, el que le iba a dar si ella hubiera dicho que sí, pero en vez de eso recibió aquella carta y en su tiempo de enojo, guardo aquella caja con el anillo con todo lo demás relacionado con ella en aquel escondite para nunca más verlo, pero había ocasiones en que, en sus momentos de soledad, sacaba aquel anillo para pensar en ella, en imaginarse lo que podría haber ocurrido si se hubieran casado y hoy no era la excepción.

-Ya esta decidido…Esperare un mes para calmar todo y le pediré nuevamente a Ran que se casé conmigo.


	16. Cásate conmigo

Nuevo capitulo de mi fic DS ^^

Detective Conan es de Gosho Aoyama

**Capitulo 16: Cásate conmigo.**

-¡Haine! ¡Despierta o se te hará tarde!

-¿Eh?-Reacciona-¡Cierto! ¡Hoy salgo con mi padre!

Hoy era el día que Haine esperaba con ansías: El fin de semana Shin&Haine. Corre al baño mientras saluda a su madre a gritos, se ducha, se lava los dientes y sale del baño cubierta con una toalla y su cabello mojaba el suelo. Al entrar a su cuarto ve la foto de Ryan y lo saluda con un "Buenos días papá Ryan" y después toma otra toalla para secarse su pelo para luego amarrárselo con un moño y así no molestarla mientras se viste, una vez vestida, se quita el moño para liberar nuevamente su cabello y secárselo con la secadora.

-¡Ya voy!-Oyó como gritaba su madre-¡Haine! ¡Es Shinichi!

-¡Ya voy! ¡Dame 5 minutos papá!-Mientras se peinaba

-¡Bien!-Gritó el detective para sonreírle irónicamente a Ran mientras su mano derecha se apoderaba de su mentón

-S-Shinichi…-Sonrojada-¿Q-Qué pretendes?-Preguntó mientras lo veía acercarse poco a poco

-¿Ahora? Pues besarte-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se apoderaba dulcemente de los labios de la madre de su hija, pero rápidamente lo transformó en uno apasionado, rodeando la cintura de la chica con ambas manos mientras Ran rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos-Después…Es un secreto-Susurrándoselo

-Shinichi…-Murmuro sonrojada

-¡Ejem!-Asustados, giran sus rostros para ser a una sonriente Haine-Si quieren los dejo solos-Divertida, vestía unos jeans azules, una chaqueta negra desabrochada para mostrar una pollera/sweeter de color azul y su cabeza era adornada con una boina blanca de lana

-Deja de molestar a tu madre-Dijo Ran sonrojada mientras le tomaba de la oreja, pero no se la tiro, era un gesto divertido entre ellas-Diviértanse

-Ah no…Tú no te escapas… ¡Papá! Mamá puede venir, ¿verdad?

-¿Eh?-Sorprendida-No, yo no voy…Vayan ustedes, se supone que es su fin de semana

-Papá, ¿verdad que no molesta?-Viéndolo con una sonrisa de cómplice, digna sonrisa de detective.

-Por supuesto Haine-Devolviéndole la sonrisa-No hay problema Ran

-Dos contra uno mamá

-Tenía que parecerse a su padre-Dijo mientras suspiraba-Esta bien, no me tardo-Entra a la casa maldiciendo su mala suerte

-Ne, papá, cuando dijiste eso del después…

-Dije que es secreto Haine

-Soy tu hija, tengo el derecho del mundo… ¡Anda! ¡Dime!

-…-Suspiro-Bien-Se arrodilla para estar a su nivel y se acerca a su oído-Voy a pedirle a tu madre que se case conmigo-En susurro

-¡Kyaa! ¡¿En serio?-Al ver como asentía lo abraza-¡Genial! ¿Cuando?

-Esperare un mes y…

-¡Ah no! ¡Yo los quiero comprometidos YA! ¡Ya mismo!

-¿Ya mismo que Haine?-Ran había vuelto

-N-Nada mamá. Cosas mías

-Eres un caso…Igual a Shinichi

-Oye bonita, que te oí.

-Me alegro-Sonríe- ¿Vamos?

Los tres caminaron por la cuidad de Tokio de la mano-Haine iba al medio y con su mano derecha toma la de su madre y con la izquierda la de su padre-Hasta que llegaron a un lugar que asombro a Haine como nunca y que le causo a Ran una sorpresa.

-Tropical Land…-Murmuro mientras su mente comenzaba a recordar

-¡Esto es genial! ¡No vi nada así en Nueva York!

-Pues le acerté-Dijo el detective mientras sonreía.

Haine se soltó de sus padres y corrió feliz por el interior del lugar, sin alejarse de ellos por supuesto. Justo cuando Shinichi compró las entradas, un hombre disfrazado de Oso le dio a la pequeña detective un globo con la forma de la cabeza de un conejo y Haine le sonríe en agradecimiento.

-¡Haine!-Llamó su madre. La niña se despide del oso y corre con el globo en sus manos-Ten cuidado que puedes perderte

-Esta bien-Sonríe

Y estuvieron allí toda la tarde, jugando, subiéndose a los juegos lentos o rápidos, entrando a la casa del terror, etc. Después de tantas "Aventuras" Ran decidió ir al baño, por lo que Haine y Shinichi la esperaban sentados en unas de las bancas cercanas. Shinichi se apoyaba en la banca con sus brazos estirados y detrás de la banca mientras Haine, con el globo amarrado en su muñeca, andaba de lo más feliz con un helado en sus manos que estaba terminando hasta que recordó lo que su padre le dijo en su casa.

-Papá, se conocen desde que usaban pañales e incluso después de 10 años se siguen queriendo… ¡Así que pídele matrimonio YA!

-Suenas igual a mi madre.

-Si con eso hago que mis padres se casen, vivan juntos y me den hermanos… ¡No me importa!

-…-Suspiro-Haine, no creo que sea…

-¡Nada de pero! ¡Dile que quieres…!

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-Ran había preguntado, interrumpiendo a Haine, quien se asusta y se tapa la boca-¿Qué es lo que Shinichi quiere?

-Ah… ¡Que te lo diga él!

-¿Shinichi?-Confundida

-Gracias Haine ¬¬ Ran…

-¿Sí?-Sin entender lo que ocurría

-Yo quería decirte…Que si tú quisieras…

-¿Si yo quisiera que?-Pregunto al notar que se quedaba en silencio

-Si tú quisieras… ¡Ir a comer mañana en la noche en un restaurante!-Haine cae al estilo anime.

-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa papá?

-¿Eh?-Ve a su hija confundida

-¿Te gustaría?-Insistiendo

-Pues…-Se queda callada debido a que estaba recordando si no tenía nada para entonces-No, no hay problema-Sonríe

-Perfecto, te iré a recoger mañana a las 8pm-Sonríe ignorando la mirada asesina de su hija-Ahora continuemos con nuestro paseo

* * *

Finalmente el día termino y Shinichi las fue a dejar a su casa y Haine le pidió a su madre quedarse un momento afuera que quería hablar con su padre y ella acepto. Cuando Ran entró, Haine tuvo que hacer una gran fuerza de voluntad por no golpear a su _papi_.

-¡¿Por qué diablos no se lo dijiste?

-Porque no me pareció el momento…Por eso la invite mañana

-¡¿Para que sea más formal y romántico?-Emocionada

-Bueno Haine, nos vemos-Besa su frente-Y no hagas locuras-Sonríe y se va

Haine entro a su casa y vio como desde el cuarto de su madre, comenzaba a salir volando ropa, cayendo por todas partes. Confundida, se acerca a la puerta y antes de que dijera algo, se agacha para esquivar un zapato.

-Mamá-Esquiva una pollera-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Perdiste algo?

-Peor.

-¡¿Nos robaron?-Asustada

-¡Mucho peor!... ¡No se que ponerme para salir con Shinichi!-A su hija le sale la gotita

-Etto… ¿Y por qué no te pones ese vestido negro?-Indicándolo

-¡¿Estas loca? ¡Es atrevido! ¡No quiero que piense que estoy desesperada o loca por él!

-E-Esta bien… ¿Y si vamos mañana de compras?

-¡Buena idea! ¡Gracias Haine!-Abrazándola feliz-Ahora tengo que ordenar este chiquero…

* * *

Al día siguiente, ambas se vistieron, se arreglaron, desayunaron y salieron de la casa con rumbo al centro comercial y cuando llegaron, vieron a Kazuha y a Shinta, Ran los había invitado. Mientras Kazuha y Ran hablaban y veían vestidos, Haine y Shinta hablaban y ella le contaba lo ocurrido ayer.

-Con que Shiho tenía la verdadera carta de tu madre… ¿Pero por que sus huellas no estaban?

-¡No te preocupes por eso ahora! ¡Lo importante es lo que te conté recién!

-Ah si…Le pedirá matrimonio-Dijo sin ganas

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirlo así?-Grita la chica mientras Shinta se tapaba los oídos ya que se esperaba ese gesto-¡No te tapes lo oídos!

-No quiero que una loca me deje sordo

-¡¿Cómo que loca? ¡Eres insoportable!

-¡Este Ran!-Grita Kazuha al encontrar el "Vestido Perfecto"

-¿Ese? ¿Estas segura?-No muy convencida

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Anda a probártelo!-Minutos después, Ran sale del probador para enseñárselo-¡Te lo dije! ¡Luces genial!

-Ahora que lo dices…-Viéndose en el espejo para luego sonreír-Tienes toda la razón

-¡Por supuesto que la tengo! ¡No dudes nunca de mí!

-¡Luces fabulosa mamá!

-Gracias Haine

-Si tía…Haine nunca se vería bien-Y se tapa los oídos

-¡Eres un maleducado!

-Shinta es igual a Hattori-Dijo divertida

-Sí-Dijo la madre del niño mientras suspiraba-Y eso no me gusta para nada.

* * *

Era una hermosa noche de luna llena cuando Haine estaba terminando lo que le quedaba de tarea y tocaban a la puerta. Como su madre aún no estaba lista, se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a la puerta. Al abrir, sonríe de gusto al ver quien era.

-¡Mamá! ¡Tu cita llegó!-Grita para luego decir-Buenas noches papá

-Buenas noches Haine-Dijo Shinichi con una sonrisa

-¡Ya voy Shinichi!-Se oyó Ran desde su cuarto

Pasaron 5 minutos cuando Ran salió de su cuarto y maravillo al detective con su vestido: Era un vestido de tela blanco largo hasta los tobillos y una pequeña capa de tela de azul pálido, rozando las caderas encima, holgado con dobles, sin mangas, con la espalda y pecho al descubierto y con un corte desde las rodillas hacía abajo para mover con libertad sus piernas, zapatos del mismo tono azul y su cabello lo había recogido con un elegante moño, dejando algunos mechones libres para que rocen su rostro. Shinichi, en verdad, la había encontrado hermosa esta noche, más de lo normal si eso era posible.

-¡Te ves fabulosa mamá! ¿No lo crees papá?

-Sí-Sonríe-Te ves hermosa Ran.

-¿E-En verdad lo crees?-Se había sonrojado de vergüenza

-Por supuesto-Toma su mano derecha para depositar con sutileza sus labios-Mi Diosa de las Rosas-Y le ofrece su brazo-¿Vamos?

-Claro-Sonríe y rodea el brazo del detective-Haine, no olvides…A las 9:30 en cama que mañana tienes clases…Sí o sí-Agregó al ver que su hija iba a hablar

-Esta bien… ¡que se diviertan!-Cuando cierran la puerta alza sus brazos al cielo gritando "¡Sí!" y toma la foto de Ryan-Papa Ryan, finalmente ocurrirá lo que queremos-Emocionada, abraza la foto.

* * *

Shinichi llevó a Ran a un lujoso restaurante y su mesa estaba al lado de una gran ventana con vista al mar y de las estrellas con la luna. Recibieron su orden y mientras comían hablaban y de vez en cuando reían divertidos, pero por dentro Shinichi estaba algo nervioso ya que recordaba una y otra vez el motivo de la cita, y Ran notaba sus nervios y decidió preguntar:

-Shinichi… ¿Estas bien? Te ves algo raro

-¿Eh? Ah no…-Tose-No es nada-Sonríe

-¿Seguro?-Ve como asentía-Esta bien-Y vuelve a comer

-_Vamos Shinichi, díselo de una vez_-Pensaba nuestro detective-_¡Debes decírselo ya! Es igual que antes… ¡Y recuerda que también se lo pediste a Shiho!...Aún que se lo pedí porque quería olvidar a Ran, pero…_

-Shinichi… ¿Estas seguro de que estas bien?

-Sí…Ran-Viéndola fijamente y eso la puso nerviosa-Tengo que decirte algo

-¿Eh? ¿Q-Que cosa?-Y ve como Shinichi ponía de pie y se ponía frente a ella-¿S-Shinichi?

-Ran…-Y sorprende más a la chica cuando lo ve en el suelo afirmándose con su pie derecho y su rodilla izquierda-¿Quisieras…?-Su mano derecha saca una cajita azul de su bolsillo y la abre, mostrándole a Ran el anillo.

-…-Ran quedo sorprendida al ver ese anillo, no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando… ¿En verdad Shinichi…?

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-Preguntó finalmente.


	17. Somos un equipo

Bien, aqui tienen otra continuacion de este fic mio tan popular (Popular en Detective Conan XDD)

DC es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama... que tanto te complicaba dejarlo ser Shinichi un rato mas en el ultimo file?

**Capitulo 17: Somos un equipo.**

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Preguntó finalmente

Ran estaba sorprendida mientras esa frase invadía una y otra vez su mente mientras las personas que andaban cerca, habían oído la conversación y esperaban ansiosos la respuesta de la joven. Hizo un esfuerzo para abrir su boca, pero no podía decir ni una palabra, la emoción de oír de nuevo aquellas palabras la habían dejado atónica y lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a invadir su rostro sin darse cuenta.

-Shinichi…-Y una sonrisa invade su rostro. – Sí, si quiero…No hay nada que desee más en este mundo. – Tomando sus manos.

El chico sonríe y mientras los oyentes aplaudían por la felicidad de la nueva pareja, Shinichi le pone a su ahora prometida el anillo de compromiso. Se mira el anillo maravillada, aún sin creérselo y se lanza a los brazos del detective para besarlo dulcemente.

-Te amo Shinichi…No sabes lo feliz que me hiciste

-Ni tú a mi…-Le da un corto beso-Te amo Ran

* * *

Al día siguiente Haine despierta soñolienta al oír el sonido del despertador, lanza un bostezo y al recordar todo, pero todo, se levanta emocionada. Se pone las pantuflas y corre hacía el cuarto de su madre, debía saber si le dijo que Sí o que No, pero se sorprende y emociona a la vez cuando entra al cuarto de su madre y ve a sus padres juntos en la misma cama y durmiendo pacíficamente.

-¡Sí! ¡Dijo que sí! – Sus gritos despertaron a la pareja

-¿Haine? – Murmuro Ran mientras tomaba conciencia y mientras se incorporaba, mostraba su camisón de color azul claro (¡Ja! Creyeron que tendrían perver, ¿eh? ¡Malpensados pervertidos! XD)

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! – Gritaba Haine mientras se subía a la cama y los abraza a la vez y ahí es cuando se dan cuenta que estaban durmiendo juntos y que habían sido pillados por su hija.

-¡Haine! – Grita Ran avergonzada mientras Shinichi dejaba al descubierto su torso desnudo ya que había dormido con su ropa interior que era de esos que parecían traje de baño masculino

-¡¿Se lo dijiste? – Le pregunto a su padre emocionada

-Sí, se lo dije. – Sonríe

-¡No te pongas de su parte Shinichi!

-¡Y le dijiste que si, ¿verdad? – Viendo a su madre

-Esta niña. – Murmuró mientras suspiraba para luego sonreír. – Sí, dije que sí

-¡Wii! – Grita la chica feliz mientras saltaba en la cama. – ¡Seremos al fin una familia y me darán muchos hermanitos! Llamare a la abuela y al abuelo. – Dijo mientras salía de la cama de un salto y corría hacía el teléfono.

-¿Me tenías que dar una hija idéntica a tu madre Shinichi?

-Yo no tengo la culpa. – Dijo mientras la tendía y acorralaba en la cama para luego besarla.

-No Shinichi… Haine podría…

-Lo se, tranquila-Y oían los gritos de emoción de Haine

-¡Te lo juro abuela! ¡Papá le pidió matrimonio a mi mamá!

-¡¿En serio? Y dijo que si, ¿verdad? – Por el teléfono

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Va a ver boda!

-¡¿Cuándo?

-Ah… ¡Espera!... ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡¿Para cuando es la boda?

-¡Pronto! – Fue la respuesta de Shinichi

-¿Acabamos de comprometernos y ya pones pronto?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? – Besándola

-Papá dice que pronto

-¡Kya! ¡Cuando haya fecha, avisen!

-¡Claro! Adiós abuela, saludos al abuelo. – Y cuelga

Después de una hora, los tres estaban en la mesa desayunando, Haine andaba de lo más feliz por el compromiso de sus padres y porque estaban los tres como ya una familia oficial, aunque faltaba poco para eso.

-Si me dan un hermanito, ¿podemos ponerle Conan?

-Haine, has estado hablando del tema del hermanito durante 15 minutos. – D ijo su madre ya algo cansada del tema.

-Si Haine, deberías esperar primero a que ya estemos casados

-¿Pero prometen ponerle Conan?

-Está bien. – Dijeron a la vez, con tal de que se termine el asunto.

-Por cierto Haine. – Su madre parecía recordar algo y por su mirada, no sería nada bueno para su hija. – ¿No tienes algo que decirle a tu padre?

-¿Yo? – fingiendo inocencia.

-Haine. – En tono de regaño.

-Bien, bien. – Suspiro. – Papá yo… Te robe esto en la noche de la fiesta. – Saca de su bolsillo aquella carta que supuestamente escribió Ran.

-La estuve buscando por todas partes… ¡Haine!

-Genial, ya sabe que es mi padre y me lanza mi primer regaño… Antes de que me des tu primer castigo… Mira esto. – Y le muestra la verdadera carta escrita por Ran Mouri.

-Esta es…-Mira a su prometida, quien asiente. – ¿Dónde la encontraste?

-En el cuarto de la pe… - Vio que su madre la vio de forma asesina. – De Shiho-san

-¿De Shiho? Imposible.

-Y mira esta. – Le muestra otra carta

-¡¿Tú la tenías Haine? – Exclamó su madre

-Hai. – Confesó nerviosa.

-Esta carta tiene mi letra y firma, pero no la escribí. – Shinichi estaba sorprendido

-¿Ahora me crees? – Preguntó Ran con ironía.

-Pero hay algo que no cuadra. – Dijo la joven Kudo. – ¿Por que hay huellas desconocidas en vez de las de Shiho? Hay dos posibilidades: 1-Shiho uso a alguien

-2-Tiene un cómplice. – Finalizó el detective.

-Pero… - Ran trato de buscarle otro sentido. – Puede estar el motivo de que Shiho sea la cómplice, ¿No?

-¿Shiho-san… la cómplice? – Ahora que lo mencionaba, el profesor le dijo que Shiho NUNCA ha salido de Japón desde lo de los hombres de negro y después de que todo terminara. Y según el profesor, esa maquina tiene las huellas digitales de todos los habitantes de Japón… algo no cuadraba ahí. – Papá

-Dime.

-¿El profesor tiene las huellas de los de la Organización?

-No, bueno antes sí… después de atrapar a Gin y Vodka, las huellas desaparecieron y…

-¿Y?

-La última en atrapar fue Vermouth… La capturamos dos días después…

-¿Después? – Insistió por el lapso de silencio.

-Después de que Ran se fue. – Finalizo al fin viendo a su prometida

-¿En serio?

-Podría ser que… - Exclamo Haine sorprendida mientras se levantaba de la mesa. – ¡Ya me voy! – Grita mientras pescaba su bolso

-¡Espera Haine! – Grita su madre

-¡Se me hace tarde para ir a la escuela! – Estaba por irse cuando recuerda algo. – ¡Pase lo que pase no te metas papá! – Y lanza la sonrisa marca detective. – Este es mi caso y yo me encargare de descubrir la verdad. – Y se va de la casa.

_Flash Back_

_-¿Por qué nos quería ver profesor? – Pregunta Sora _

_-Ahora que son un trío de detectives les tengo esto. – Les muestra 3 nuevos comunicadores con la forma de las insignias KUTOSU entrelazadas._

_-¡Genial! – Exclamaron los tres mientras tomaban el suyo y se los colocaba _

_-Y hay más… ¿Traes las zapatillas Haine? _

_-Si, las llevo puesta por lo que ve._

_-Dáselas a Sora que te tengo otras con algo especial – Le muestra unas zapatillas para mujeres de color negro con las iniciales de la chica en blanco a los dos lados de la zapatillas. – Cumple la misma función que las otras, pero con algo más _

_-¿Algo más? – Mientras se quedaba descalza y le daba las zapatillas a Sora _

_-Sí… Si haces click en la H de la zapatilla derecha cumplirá lo mismo que las anteriores, pero si haces click en las dos K se convertirá en patines y cumplirá la misma función que la patineta._

_-¡¿En serio? – Emocionada mientras los tomaba._

_-Si, recuerda…Funciona con el sol y contiene una batería de 4 horas y lo mismo para ti Sora. – Mostrándoles un Scooter. – Este será tu transporte y es igual que las zapatillas y la patineta… Así los tres tendrán un transporte de gran velocidad._

_-Gracias profesor. – Agradeció Sora mientras lo recibía._

_-Y para que no te quedes sin nada Shinta, te diseñe unas zapatillas idénticas a los que ahora tendrá Sora. – Entregándoselo._

_-Gracias profesor. – Sonríe._

_-¿podrías darme las gafas Shinta? – El chico le hace caso y a cada uno de dio un reloj como los que usaba la liga de detectives, pero con algo más. – Estos relojes tienen la misma función que los de la liga. Si presionan el botón rojo será una linterna y si presionan el botón azul el reloj se convertirá en una mini pantalla de rastreo para saber su ubicación gracias a los comunicadores y también para localizar a los criminales cuando le coloquen estos rastreadores. – Dándole a cada uno una pulsera que se podía ver unos mini-puntitos que en realidad eran rastreadores. _

_-Profesor… ¿Usted espera que yo use eso? – Viendo al profesor sin creérselo _

_-Oh vamos Shinta. – Dijo Sora. – Va perfecto para ti._

_-Si, combina con tus ojos. – Y ambas se ríen._

_-Graciosas. –Viéndolas con caras asesinas._

_Fin Flash Back _

-Vamos a probarte. – Dijo la chica mientras hacía clic en las K y a las zapatillas le salieron ruedas por debajo, luego a la R y donde esta los talones, comenzaron a salir unos minis-propulsores que se encendieron de inmediato, provocando que Haine diera a gran velocidad. – ¡Esto es fantástico! – Grita emocionada

-¡Haine! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas? – Escuchaba la voz de Shinta en el comunicador. – ¡Las clases comienzan en media hora!

-¡¿Qué diablos haces espiándome? ¡¿Acaso te gusto o que?

-¡No es eso idiota! Sora insistió

-¡Hey! ¡No me metas en tus problemas amorosos!

-¡Pero si es la verdad!

-¡Silencio! ¡Escuchen los que les voy a decir! ¡Deben salir de la escuela y venir de inmediato conmigo a la casa del profesor!

-¿Que? ¿Por qué? – Preguntaron a la vez.

-¿No dijeron que no querían dejármelo todo sola? – Fue su respuesta con una sonrisa marca detective. – Se supone que somos un equipo, ¿no?

-¡Está bien! – Exclamó Sora emocionada. – Nos vemos allá.

-Pero Haine… ¿Que es lo que ocurre?

-Te lo diré.


	18. No estarás sola

Tuve piedad, asi que les dejo continuacion XD

ya saben que DC es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama

**Capitulo 18: No estarás sola.**

-Ran

-Dime Shinichi-Mientras lavaba los platos

-¿Puedes…Decirme ahora el por que te casaste? – Notó que esa pregunta provoco que dejara los platos de lado. – ¿Ran?

-Ryan… Era un gran hombre… Un gran marido… Y un gran amigo… Me dio pena el no poder amarlo como él a mi… - Una leve sonrisa nostálgica invadía su rostro y se sienta en la mesa. – Te lo diré, conocí a Ryan cuando solo tenía 10 años gracias a mi madre y él era el único amigo que tenia en Nueva York por lo que le pedí que si podía quedarme a vivir con él por un tiempo en mi nueva vida allá y él acepto encantado y entonces llego ese día… En que me dijeron que esperaba a Haine

_Flash Back _

_-¿Y cómo te fue Ran?_

_-Ryan… - Lucia triste y preocupada-Según el doctor y este examen… Estoy embarazada de hace 4 meses _

_-¿Qué? – Sorprendido _

_-Estoy embarazada de Shinichi…-Lágrimas corren por sus ojos. – ¡Ryan! ¡No se que hacer! – Abrazándolo – No puedo llamarlo… No me atrevo… No se que hacer… _

_-Tranquila…Tranquila…-Acariciando sus cabellos – Todo va a estar bien _

_-Ryan, no tengo como poder cuidar de mi bebé, estoy por tener el dinero para tener mi propia casa y no molestarte más, pero cuando venga el bebé, me será muy difícil sola _

_-¿Y Kudo? _

_-Yo no voy a llamarlo, él me odia y no quiero molestarlo con una carga _

_-Vamos Ran, ya encontraremos algo _

_-¿Encontraremos? _

_-No pienso dejarte sola en esto, te voy a ayudar _

_-Gracias Ryan, pero no quiero molestarte con mis problemas _

_-No son problemas, es más, ya tengo parte del problema solucionado…No te busques una casa, usa el dinero para los gastos del doctor y para cuando llegue el bebé _

_-Pero Ryan… _

_-Ya buscaremos que hacer, además mi casa es enorme y no me gusta vivir solo… Soy muy desordenado y necesitare algo de ayuda femenina, una que cocine delicioso-Sonríe _

_-Gracias tonto – Devolviéndole la sonrisa._

_Continuación del Flash Back._

_Ran estaba a 3 meses de dar a luz a Haine y ahora estaba en el parque con Ryan ya que lo había invitado a salir, se sentaron en una de las bancas y Ryan le dio sus guantes a la chica porque Ran los había olvidado._

_-Gracias… Lo siento _

_-Descuida, no es nada-Sonríe-¿Estas bien? _

_-Si. – Sonríe – Tranquilo _

_-Ran, quería decirte algo – Lucía un poco nervioso, cosa que la sorprendió porque nunca lo había visto así_

_-¿Y eso sería? – Pregunto al haber silencio por su parte _

_-Te amo – La chica se sorprende – Te amo y…-De su bolsillo saca un anillo-Quiero que seas mi esposa… ¿Me harías aquel honor? _

_-Ryan…-Aquella escena le recordaba tanto cuando Shinichi le hizo aquella misma pregunta antes de saber que él solo jugaba con ella-Yo…No puedo…Yo aún… _

_-Lo se –La chica quedo más sorprendida. – Se que aún sientes algo por Kudo y no espero que mañana o pasado lo olvides… Incluso pienso que nunca podrás olvidarlo _

_-Ryan… Si sabes todo eso, ¿Entonces por qué…? _

_-Ya te lo dije – Sonríe – Te amo Ran – Acaricia la mejilla de la chica – Te amo tanto y no puedo permitir que cuides del bebé sola… Por favor, déjame ayudarte, déjame ser el padre de la criatura, estar con ella cuando aprenda a caminar o a hablar… Cuando sea su primer día como estudiante y aprenda a escribir y a leer… Déjame cuidarte como mi esposa y déjame cuidar de ella como si fuera mi hija… Te prometo que no les faltara nada y sabes que lo digo en serio_

_-En verdad te lo agradezco Ryan, pero esto es un asunto delicado que cambiara nuestras vidas… Te pido que me dejes pensar _

_-Lo haré – Sonríe – Puedes pensar en el tiempo necesario _

_-Gracias… - Se levanta – Ahora terminemos con nuestro paseo – Sonríe mientras le ofrecía su mano_

_-Entendido mi bella dama – Tomando su mano y ambos continuaron con su caminata _

_Paso una semana y Ran no había decidido nada y Ryan estaba ocupado por un descubrimiento de último minuto que encontraron sus socios en una excavación en la India y debía investigar, por lo que se veían menos y eso le ayudaba a pensar mejor, hasta que a mitad del mes, en la hora de la cena… _

_-Ryan – Dijo una vez que terminaron – ¿Podemos hablar? _

_-Por supuesto Ran, dime _

_-Yo… Estuve pensando y ya tengo mi respuesta _

_-¿En serio? ¿Y cuál es? _

_-Yo… - Sonríe – Acepto, acepto ser tu esposa Ryan, aunque yo… _

_-Tranquila, eso no me importa, ya te lo dije – Sonríe mientras tomaba sus manos – Con solo saber que aceptas, me haces feliz_

_-Eres tan bueno Ryan… Ojala pueda quererte como tú a mi algún día _

_-No tengo prisa, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo, incluso hasta que seamos abuelos _

_-Bromista – Sonríe_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Y eso fue lo que paso – Viéndolo con una sonrisa nostálgica

-Debiste haberme dicho que esperabas a Haine, pude haberte ayudado a hacerme cargo de ella.

-Era joven Shinichi, no sabía lo que hacía, pero… Me alegra el haber conocido a alguien como Ryan… Como él ya no hay, pero debes saber algo que no te creerás – Sonríe dejándose llevar nuevamente hacía el pasado.

-¿Qué cosa?

-En mi boda tuve invitados sorpresas y no me refiero a Kazuha o a Sonoko porque las invite… Sino tus padres

-¿Cómo? ¿Mis padres?

-Hai – Sonríe – Aún lo recuerdo

_Flash Back _

_-Ahora los declaro marido y mujer – Dijo el cura _

_Ryan levanto delicadamente el velo de ahora su esposa Ran, ambos sonrieron y el chico la trajo hacía él, besándose en un dulce beso. Ahora se encontraban en un hermoso jardín de fiestas ya que allí estaban llevando a cabo la fiesta de su matrimonio, todo iba bien, pero después de haber lanzado el ramo, se sorprende mucho al ver entre el publico a unas de las personas que jamás vería en su boda con el arqueólogo. _

_-¿Yukiko-san? ¿Yusaku-san? – Acercándose a ellos _

_-Hola Ran – Dijo el escritor con una sonrisa _

_-¡Ran! – Grito una triste Yukiko mientras la abrazaba – ¡¿Por qué? ¡Yo quería que te casaras con mi hijo! ¡Con mi Shin-chan!_

_-Yukiko-san…-Suspiro – En realidad… Yo también-Murmuro eso por lo bajo _

_-¿Eh? ¡¿En serio?-Emocionada _

_-No te estamos presionando o nada Ran – Dijo Yusaku – Sólo pasamos a verte _

_-¿Pero como sabían que yo…?_

_-Ryan es un famoso arqueólogo y su boda salió en los diarios de todo EEUU _

_-Apz, olvide eso…-Suspiro – Me case con Ryan porque lo amo, lo amo mucho – Mintió – Y Shinichi no es más que un mentiroso y un maniático de los casos _

_-Ran, eso no es cierto… ¡Mi Shin-chan…! _

_-Si lo es – Recordando la carta – Es cierto lo que digo Yukiko-san _

_-Y si no sientes nada por mi hijo, ¿Entonces por qué no lo invitaste a tu boda Ran? – Preguntó Yusaku _

_-Yo… - Esa pregunta no se lo esperaba – Porque le hago un favor-Esquivando su mirada sonrojada – Ahora si me disculpan, debo cortar el pastel – Se va _

_-¿Yusaku…?_

_-No podemos intervenir en las decisiones de Ran, ella tiene su vida y no somos dioses o algo así… Lo mejor será que Shinichi no se enteré de esto _

_-Está bien _

_-Lo siento Shinichi – Pensó Ran mientras cortaba el pastel junto con Ryan – Pero no puedo seguir así… Pensar en ti cuando tú no sientes nada por mí – Alzo la vista y notó como el matrimonio Kudo se iba mientras los demás aplaudían por la felicidad de aquella pareja _

_-Ran, ¿Qué hacían el Barón y la Baronesa aquí? – Le pregunto su ahora esposo Ryan _

_-Pues…Quisieron venir a felicitarme por mi boda – Sonríe _

_Fin Flash Back _

-Con razón aquel día estaban extraños

-Lo siento – Apenada

-Descuida – Sonríe – Lo importante es que estamos juntos y nada ni nadie nos separará

-Shinichi… - Sonríe y mientras lo abrazaba, un recuerdo vago por su mente, el día en que Ryan murió

_Flash Back _

_-Ryan… No te puedes ir, te necesito… _

_-Es una lastima… Yo quería pasar mi vida contigo, hacer un esfuerzo por lograr conquistarte, aunque lo logre de viejos _

_-Ryan… _

_-Hazme un favor, mi última voluntad _

_-Lo que sea _

_-Vuelve a Japón, vuelve con tu familia y con Kudo _

_-¿Qué? ¿Japón? Pero… _

_-Por favor, no quiero que estés aquí sola con Haine, te pido que vayas a Japón y dile… Dile a Kudo la verdad _

_-Shinichi – Murmuro mientras la imagen del adolescente Shinichi Kudo invadía su mente – No… No puedo Ryan… _

_-Se que puedes… Cúmpleme esa voluntad… Mi voluntad es que estén juntos… Que Haine este con su padre… Por favor… Vuelve a Japón _

_-yo… Te lo prometo… Volveré e Japón en cuando pueda _

_-Gracias… Te amo Ran _

_-Ryan…-Acariciando sus mejillas – Te quiero… _

_-Quisiera… Hablar con Haine… _

_Fin Flash Back

* * *

_

Shiho estaba en su cuarto furiosa, no dejaba de pensar en su rompimiento con Shinichi y el odio que le tenía a Ran y a Haine por arrebatárselo. Estaba tendida en su cama viendo una foto donde salía ella con el detective cuando tocan a la puerta.

-Adelante – Dijo y la puerta se abre

-Con que así se sienten las mentirosas y rastreras después de perder – La científica se incorpora y ve a Haine, Shinta y Sora, los tres viéndola seriamente

-Haine… No se que tramas o piensas pero te pido que te marches ya

-¿O qué? ¿Llamaras a Vermouth? – Ve como la mira con más atención, no mostraba sorpresa alguna

-No finjas más Miyano – Le advirtió Sora

-Ya lo sabemos todo – Continuó Shinta

-Vermouth es la causante de todo y tú eres su cómplice – Dijeron los tres detectives a la vez mientras veían como Shiho, ante esas palabras, solo se cruzaba de brazos y piernas, sin perder su seriedad o reflejar emociones.


	19. ¿Iras a mi cumpleaños?

Continuacion! cada vez falta mas poco para el final!

DC es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.

**Capitulo 19: ¿Iras a mi cumpleaños?**

-No se de que me están hablando.

-Más te vale que hables ya Miyano. – Le aconsejo Sora.

-Porque… o somos nosotros o papá.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Papá sabe de las falsas cartas… Y de que tenías en tu poder la verdadera carta escrita por mi madre. – La única reacción que consiguió en Shiho fue como arqueaba sus ojos para luego volver a la normalidad. – ¡Habla ya!

-Vermouth quería venganza. – Poniéndose de pie y eso hizo que Shinta se ponga adelante para proteger a sus amigas. – Averiguo que Shinichi le pidió matrimonio a Ran y le pareció una oportunidad perfecta, se apoderó de aquella carta y en su lugar, envió aquella falsa y también le envió una a Ran en nombre de Shinichi. El día en que fue arrestada, cuatro horas antes de eso, me encontró caminando en el parque y me dio aquella carta diciéndome….

_Flash Back _

_-Quédate con esa carta y serás feliz _

_-¿De qué estás hablando? – Asustada _

_-Esa carta la escribió Ángel diciéndole a Bala Plateada que sí se casaría con él, pero yo he hecho que se odien el uno al otro de venganza… _

_-Es decir… ¿Qué por ti Ran se fue? _

_-Así es… - Voltea. – Si él no se entera de esa carta, tú te quedaras con él… Deshazte de la carta y serás feliz con Bala Plateada._

_-¿Por qué me la das a mi? ¿Por qué de pronto tanta preocupación por mí? _

_-Eso no debería interesar. Tómalo de esta forma: Tú tendrás al chico y no ella. _

_Fin Flash Back _

-Quise quemarla, un montón de cosas, pero…

-¿Pero? – Preguntó Shinta

-No pude, algo de mí no me dejo por lo que siempre mantenía la carta bajo mi poder para que nadie lo descubriera

-¿Acaso tenías algo de culpabilidad? – Preguntó Sora.

-Al parecer sí. – Confesó con una sonrisa arrogante y cierra sus ojos. – Les pido que se vayan o sus padres sabrán que se han saltado las clases. – Se arrodilla ante Haine. – Te odio, te odio por haber arruinado mi oportunidad y te odio por haberme hecho ver que estaba equivocada.

-Ese es el trabajo de un detective.

-Eso es lo que Shinichi diría, ahora váyanse, voy a preparar todo para mi viaje.

-¿Viaje? – Dijeron todos.

-¿Vas a huir?

-No Haine, sólo voy a irme para poder cambiar, para dejar de sentirme así. – Una sonrisa irónica dibuja sus labios. – Y para no intervenir en la boda de tus padres.

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?

-Yukiko-san le llamó al profesor y gritaba que se iban a casar.

-Típico de mi abuela.

-Y tú te le pareces.

-¡¿Qué dijiste Shinta?

* * *

-¡Shiho! – Gritó Shinichi al entrar a la residencia del profesor

-No esta Shinichi. – Fue la respuesta de Agasa con un semblante melancólico. – Pero te dejó una carta. – Entregándosela.

-¿Una carta? – Al recibirla, la abre de inmediato.

_Shinichi _

_Se que hice algo imperdonable y no te pido que me perdones ni hoy ni mañana, sólo cuando tú creas que sea el momento. El motivo por el cual me voy es porque no merezco estar cerca de ti y de ustedes, lamento no haberte dicho lo de Vermouth y que yo tenía la VERDADERA carta que Ran escribió. Ojala cuando nos veamos, ya me hayas perdonado y seamos buenos amigos._

_Shiho Miyano._

-Shiho. – Murmuro Shinichi apretando la quijada y haciendo una bola de papel con la carta, luego dibujo una cansada sonrisa irónica en sus labios. – Siempre te sales con la tuya… ya estás perdonada para mí.

* * *

Pasó un mes y era cinco de abril, el cumpleaños de Haine, quien estaba muy emocionada de tener al fin 10 años, un paso más hacía la entrada de los grandes y ya no podían llamarla más una niña. Lo malo es que el día de su cumpleaños era en día de escuela, por lo que se estaba dirigiendo a la escuela con su perro Sweet, quien, el muy juguetón, le regalo un ramo de flores que sacó de un parque. Pero por lo menos, a las seis de la tarde, todos celebrarían su cumpleaños.

Cuando llegó a su salón, saludo a Sora y cuando se sienta en su asiento, saluda a Shinta, ya que ella se sentaba delante de él y la hija de Sonoko se acerca al par para hablar los tres.

-¿Saben que no sólo nos hemos hecho famosos con la policía sino que también en la clase? Por ser los mini detectives de segunda generación que resuelve casos de asesinato

-¿En serio? No me lo creo

-¿Y como te informas de eso Sora? – Preguntó el chico, pero antes de que hubiera una respuesta…

-¡Haine! – Grita una de las chicas de la clase. – ¡¿Podrías venir un momento?

-¡Por supuesto! – Se levanta de su asiento y corre hacía ellas. Sora aprovecha y se sienta en la silla de su amiga para ver a Shinta.

-¿Y ahora que?

-¿Qué le regalaras a Haine?

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estas hablando?

-¿No me digas que lo olvidaste? Hoy es el cumpleaños de Haine. – Notó como la miraba sorprendido. – ¡Serás idiota! ¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo?

-Soy un chico, un niño de 10 años, ¿Qué esperabas?

-Tienes razón… ¿Y qué piensas hacer? La fiesta es a las seis y tus clases de kendo terminan a las cinco.

-Da igual, le diré que lo olvide y se lo comprare mañana.

-Serás idiota, eso la pondrá triste.

-¿Por qué? No tiene nada de malo.

-Si que los hombres son unos tarados.

-¿Y que hizo Shinta ahora? – Haine había llegado.

-¡Nada! No pasa nada, ¿Verdad Shinta?

-Pero si estábamos… ¡Auch! – Recibe una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Eh? – La hija del famoso detective del este miraba confundida a sus amigos.

* * *

Era la hora del almuerzo y a pesar de ser un trío, Sora no almorzaba seguido con ellos ya que lo hacía con otras amigas por lo que Haine y Shinta comían solos en la azotea.

-Estoy emocionada, ya quiero que sean las seis.

-¿Y dónde se llevara a cabo la fiesta?

-En la casa de mi padre. – Sonríe. – ¿Estarás allí?

-No lo se, debo perfeccionar mi judo. – Aparte del kendo, también tomaba clases de judo.

-Ah… Está bien. – Agacho tristemente su cabeza. – _¡Esperen! ¿Por qué me pongo así? Es mi amigo solamente… ¿No?_

-Pero… A lo mejor si pueda ir, tarde, pero si. – Dijo sin darse cuenta, el verla así le hizo actuar de esa forma.

-¿En serio? – Le muestra su dedo meñique. – ¿Es una promesa?

Al verla emocionada con aquel dedo y con su sonrisa, no pudo evitar sonrojarse que tuvo que esquivar su mirada mientras cruzaba aquel dedo meñique con el suyo. – Lo prometo.

-¡Gracias Shinta!

* * *

Las clases terminaron y Sora se fue a buscar ropa para la fiesta, Haine estaba en su clase de karate y Shinta en la de kendo. Como ambas clases se hacían en el mismo gimnasio, el chico podía ver a la chica en plena acción, mostrando su destreza y acabando con sus oponentes fácilmente, en verdad se notaba que era la hija de Ran Mouri por ese lado.

Shinta comenzó a recordar su conversación con Sonoko y después con el de la chica… ¿Era correcta su actitud? Algunas veces odiaba parecerse tanto a su padre.

-¡Shinta! ¡Tu turno! – Grito el profesor

-¡Hai! – Y comienza su pelea con su oponente, pero su mente estaba distraída, por eso termino fuera de lugar un segundo, su oponente aprovecho la oportunidad y le gana.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, porque Shinta NUNCA perdía, incluso Haine lo notó y estaba sin habla. El sensei se acercó al chico y lo ayudo a levantarse, llevándolo a las gradas después de dar los nombres de los siguientes contrincantes.

-Lo siento mucho sensei. – Sentándose.

-¿Estás bien Shinta? Sabes que no es bueno un combate cuando no estas concentrado

-Si, lo siento de verdad sensei, es que… no se lo que me pasa. – Al ver a Haine hablando con sus compañeros, tomo una decisión. – Sensei, ¿Le molesta si me retiro hoy?

-Adelante joven guerrero, no estás en condiciones de pelear. – El chico se inclina ante su sensei y se va corriendo.

-¡Sensei! – Haine corre hacía él una vez que vio a Shinta irse. – ¿Qué le ocurrió a Shinta? ¿Usted sabe?

-Mi pequeña luchadora, esos son cosas que no se puede decir.

* * *

Eran las 7 de la tarde y todos celebraran el cumpleaños de Haine, pero aún no había rastro alguno de Shinta, Haine le pregunto por él a Hattori y a Kazuha pero no tenían idea y eso preocupo mucho a la chica.

-¡Que felicidad! ¡Mi hijo se casara con Ran y mi nieta esta de cumpleaños! – Abrazando a Shinichi.

-Suéltame mamá.

-Pero Shin-chan. – Alegó.

-Pero nada. – Soltándose.

-¿Ocurre algo Haine? – Le pregunto su madre preocupada.

-¿Eh? Nada, no ocurre nada. – Sonríe.

-Ya verás que aparecerá. – Sonríe.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Me refiero a Shinta. – Se acerca a su oreja. – ¿Te gusta, no es así? – Le susurro

-¡P-Pero que dices mamá! – Sonrojada.

-Te comportas igual que Kazuha y yo en nuestra adolescencia

-Y ahora te comportas igual que la abuela. – Cruzándose de brazos

-Haine, la única que se parece a ella eres tú, además… no puedes ocultarme nada, soy tu madre y te conozco mejor que nadie.

-Voy al jardín. – Se va corriendo.

-¿Y ahora que le pasa? – Preguntó Shinichi.

-…-Su prometida le sonríe y se acerca a su oído-Esta en la edad del pavo. – Divertida.

-¿Qué? – Soltó su boca completamente sorprendido. – ¿Quién?

-HI-MIT-SU – Sonríe. – Descúbrelo tú señor detective.

Haine abrió las rejas del portón, sale de la residencia y las cierra para luego apoyarse en ellas con la cabeza gacha, viendo fijamente sus pies y poniendo sus oídos alertas por alguna señal. Alzo la cabeza para ver ambos lados, hizo aquella acción por mucho tiempo hasta que se canso y agacho de nuevo su cabeza mientras las lágrimas caían al suelo, había descubierto que Sora y su madre tenían razón: Le gustaba Shinta. Y ahora el tarado no se hacía presente, no iba a cumplir su promesa.

-Tonto… ¿Por qué no vienes? Cumple tu promesa.


	20. Las mujeres son más astutas

No me habia dado cuenta que llevaba mas de 10 reviews! Muchas gracias a todos! Asi que subire este capitulo por agradecimiento ^^

Bueno, este fic esta llegando a su fin, con este, solo me hacen falta dos contis mas! ^^ Aunque bueno, tiene una segunda parte, pero eso lo pondre en el 2011, quizas justo en el año nuevo XDDD se imaginan? XD

Bueno, volviendo al tema, gracias por su apoyo, su tiempo de leer y su paciencia para esperar la continuacion

sin mas que decir... DC es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama

**Capitulo 20: Las mujeres son más astutas.**

Seguía en esa posición, llorando en silencio mientras el viento soplaba a su alrededor, como una forma de protegerla de su alrededor o apoyarla en esa agonía. Alzo la vista al oír pasos y vio que era Shinta, corriendo como si estuviera en una carrera. Se detuvo frente a ella y se apoyo en sus rodillas para recuperar aire.

-Finalmente… llegue…

-Shinta… ¡Pedazo de idiota! ¡Me tenías preocupada! ¡Me hiciste pensar que…!

-¿Se te olvida que siempre cumplo mis promesas? – Sus palabras la sorprendieron-Lamento llegar tarde, tuve que… resolver algo.

-¿Algo?

-Alguien robaba dinero a los niños del parque y tuve que ver quien era… lo siento mucho, pero por lo menos valió la pena.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por esto – Sacando un oso de peluche entre su chaqueta ya que era reversible y su cuello era adornado con un lazo rojo que mantenía sostenido un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas – Te gustan los osos, ¿No?

-Shinta… - Un leve rubor invade su rostro y sus labios dibujan una sonrisa – ¡Gracias! – Grita emocionada mientras lo abrazaba, provocando que el chico también se sonroje aunque no se de cuenta

-H-Haine… ¡Suéltame!

-Es precioso – Soltándolo para abrazar ahora al oso – Prometo cuidarlo muy bien

-¿Te gusta en serio? ¿Cómo puede gustarte si ya no eres un niña?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Además… - El oso y sus mechones ocultan su rostro sonrojado. – Si tú me lo regalas… es un tesoro preciado… - Su comentario provoco que Shinta hiciera el mismo gesto de su padre: Acariciar su mejilla con su uña del dedo índice mientras se ruboriza un poco.

* * *

Pasaron 3 meses y faltaba solo una semana…Una semana para el día tan esperado: La boda de Shinichi y Ran. Se casarían en la iglesia más grande y elegante de Tokio y por ser verano, la fiesta de la boda sería en el jardín trasero de la residencia Kudo. La decoración del jardín estaba bajo el mando de Yukiko. Sonoko con Kazuha se encargaron de la decoración en la iglesia. Ran y Shinichi habían terminado de elegir el pastel de la boda.

Yusaku dejo a Ran en la tienda de vestidos de novia, donde estaban Haine, Sora, Kazuha y Sonoko esperándolas impacientes.

-¡Ran! ¡Llegas tarde! – Alego Kazuha

-Tú no vas a ningún lado hijo. – Dijo su padre. – ¿Acaso no conoces la regla? El novio no debe ver el vestido de la novia hasta la boda.

-Lo siento Shinichi, reglas son reglas – Se despide dándole un corto beso y se baja. – Diviértanse buscando sus trajes. – Cerrando la puerta

Cuando se fueron, todo el sexo femenino entro a la tienda y comenzaron a buscar el vestido ideal para Ran, estuvieron cuatro horas hasta que finalmente encontraron el ideal.

-Ese es precioso mamá.

-Haine tiene razón tía.

-¡Lo llevamos! – Grita Sonoko mientras Ran estaba un poco ruborizada por el vestido.

-A Shinichi le va a encantar, ya me lo imagino en urgencias.

-Kazuha…-Lanzo un suspiro. – Ni que el vestido fuera uno provocativo.

-Pero te veras tan linda que le dará uno.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Haine caminaba hacia su escuela con una felicidad reflejada en su rostro. Cuando llegó a su salón, le llamó la atención de que todos anduvieran rumoreando preocupados o asustado, se acercó a su pupitre y le pregunto a Shinta lo ocurrido.

-Han estado desapareciendo las billeteras y monederos de los chicos

-¿Una serie de robos?

-Exacto. – Sora hizo acto de presencia. – Lo único que deja el sospechoso es un dibujo

-¿Un dibujo?

-Este. – Mostrándole el dibujo de una mariposa

-Es la firma del ladrón. – Fue la deducción de Shinta

-¿A qué hora más o menos los robos?

-Ocurre en cualquier momento, pero la más común son las horas que tenemos deportes o en el almuerzo.

-Eso reduce nuestra lista de sospechosos. – Dijo Haine

-¿Vamos a resolver el caso? – Preguntaron sus amigos

-Por supuesto. Como decía, nuestra lista de sospechoso se reduce a quienes generalmente faltan en las horas mencionada: Yoshiko, Manami, Suigetsu y Kashimi.

-El cuarteto de problemas. – Murmuro Sora mientras los veían desde la ventana, estaban quitándole su dinero a un niño.

-Tenemos deportes las dos primeras horas, ¿No?

-Sí. – Respondió Shinta y en eso entendió su punto. – ¿No me digas que…? – Ve como asiente. – Ay no… - Suspira.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué haremos? – Quiso saber Sora

-Grabar. – Respondieron a la vez.

* * *

Era la clase de deportes y como siempre, los sospechosos no estaban presentes, pero no eran los únicos, Los Detectives Junior también faltaron. Estaban escondidos en un lugar oscuro, alertando sus oídos a uno de sus comunicadores ya que habían puesto altavoces en su salón, para poder oír el momento de la llegada del sospechoso.

Oyeron el sonido de la puerta abrirse y luego pasos confiados. Sonrieron victoriosos al oír como el misterioso abría una mochila y daba vueltas el contenido, encontrando su objetivo, que era algo que sonaba.

-_Bingo _– Pensaron a la vez

-Ja, son unos idiotas. Jamás lograrán descubrirme

-Con que tú fuiste el causante de los robos. – Se oyó la voz de una abuela, era Shinta usando el corbatín cambiador de voz mientras Haine y Sora se aguantaban la risa y todo era gracias a los altavoces.

-¿Q-Quién esta ahí? – Como eran altavoces, también era difícil saber de donde provenía la voz.

-Jamás creíamos que eras tú por tu posición familiar, pero eso no significa que no hayas estado en nuestras mentes como roba monederos. – Ahora hablaba Sora con la voz de un niño de cinco años.

-Sal ya, seas quien seas.

-Sólo si confiesas tu crimen y dices tus motivos. – Hablo Haine, con la voz de su abuela Yukiko y le da una señal a Sora, quien al recibirla presiona de inmediato la tecla "Enter" de su portátil.

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Vamos, ¿Qué no estabas confiado?

-Déjate ver. – Y detrás de él, la puerta se abre

-Shinta Hattori. – Apoyándose en la puerta

-Sora Suzuki – Continuo con una sonrisa mientras sus manos sostenían su portátil

-Haine Kudo Ryuzaki. – Finalizo las presentaciones una sonrisa irónica

-¡Y estás atrapado Kuwanaki-san! – Dijeron a la vez mientras apuntaban a un niño que era castaño rojizo y ojos verdes.

-A pesar que teníamos a nuestros sospechosos.

-No podíamos eliminarte aunque fueras de buena familia. – Continuó Sora.

-Ya que eres uno de los que faltan en las clases de deportes. – Finalizo Shinta.

-Vamos Kiwanaki, confiesa. – Dijo la pequeña protagonista.

-Es verdad. – Admitió. – Yo soy el ladrón que buscan. Y lo hice…

-¿Para mostrar que eras superior? – Pregunto Shinta

-¿O para llamar la atención? – Agrego Sora – Porque no te lo dan en casa

-¡No! ¡Fue por lo que dijo Hattori! ¡Tengo que mostrar respeto!

-Mentiroso – Dijeron a la vez – El respeto no es algo que se obliga, sino algo que se gana con sus meritos… Y tú no hiciste eso

-¿Por qué no confiesas que Sora tiene razón? – Le aconsejo Haine

-Eso jamás.

-Mas te vale que lo hagas para que sea menos doloroso porque… - Shinta dudaba si decirlo o no – Gracias a Sora, toda la escuela sabe que fuiste tú.

-¡¿Qué? – Sorprendido.

-Sencillo. – Haine decidió dar la respuesta. – Los altavoces que colocamos en el salón, están conectados con nuestros comunicadores, gracias a eso, pudimos oírte como tú a nosotros antes. Como nuestros comunicadores tienen un chip de rastreo en caso de emergencia, se pueden conectar con el PC o un portátil.

-Por lo que conecte el mío a mi portátil y gracias a un programa que me instalo el profesor Agasa, toda la escuela, incluyendo los maestros, nos están oyendo. – Finalizo Sora con una sonrisa mientras mostraba su portátil.

-Estás atrapado. – Repitieron y detrás de ellos aparecen los maestros junto con el director.

* * *

-¿En verdad hicieron eso? – Pregunto Ran.

-Hai – Dijeron los detectives Junior de la nueva generación

-Hay que ver como se parecen a sus padres. – Dijo Kazuha como decepcionada, refiriéndose a su hijo y a Haine.

-¡Ese es mi hijo! – Felicitó Heiji mientras abrazaba a su hijo por los hombros con su brazo derecho.

-No molestes papá.

-Lo que me faltaba. – Exclamó Sonoko de pronto. – Mi hija cayó en la desgracia de los detectives.

-Mamá. – Soltó en un tono de regaño.

-Lo que me sorprende es que sea lista. – Dijo Shinichi. – De seguro lo heredo de Makoto porque es imposible que lo haya heredado de ti.

-¡¿Qué has dicho detective estúpido?

-No empiecen. – Rogó Ran.

-No importa de quien habremos heredado nuestra inteligencia.

-Shinta. – Dijeron sus amigas conmovidas.

-Porque… no cabe duda de que soy el mejor detective de Japón. – Dijo con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados.

-¡¿Qué? – Exclamaron las muchachas molestas.

-¡Oye bonito para tu carro! – Exclamo Sora.

-¡Sí! ¡Porque la mejor soy yo! ¡¿No Sora-chan?

-¡Exacto! ¡Las mujeres somos más inteligentes que los hombres porque maduramos mucho antes que ustedes!

-¡Cierto, cierto!

-Estos niños. – Dijeron los grandes mientras suspiraban resignados.


	21. Los anillos

Continuacion de DS...un capi más y acaba la historia! wiii XDD

Gracias a todos por los reviews y la paciencia

DC es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama

**Capitulo 21: Los Anillos.**

Era un día calido, floreado y alegre, alegre para los que conocían a Ran y Shinichi porque mañana sería el día que todo el mundo esperaba: ¡La boda!

Haine y Ran habían terminado de trasladarse a la mansión Kudo. Cuando la niña Kudo (Deben admitir que eso suena lindo) deja una caja sobre el piso de su nuevo cuarto, Sweet comenzó a correr ladrando y corriendo a su alrededor, en círculos.

-Ya, ya… Ya te voy a sacar a pasear. – La puerta se abre y ve que era Shinichi. – Hola papá, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Quiero pedirte un favor.

-Seguro, dime, dime.

-Quiero que los anillos de boda sean un secreto, si yo voy a buscarlos Ran sospechara.

-Entiendo, descuida, ahora iba a pasear a Sweet así que iré por ellos.

-Muchas gracias Haine.

-¡De nada! Ahora debo buscar la correa… Correa, correa.

-¡Guau! – Exclamo el perro feliz, moviendo a gran velocidad su cola, de derecha a izquierda y su boca sostenía la correa.

-Que listo eres Sweet. – Exclamo su ama mientras le ponía la correa. – Ese es mi perro.

Ambos salieron de la mansión después de despedirse del detective y comenzaron a caminar por Tokio. La mano libre de Haine sostenía una pequeña nota, la dirección de la joyería donde su padre mandó a hacer los anillos, después de algunas complicaciones logró llegar a la joyería y como no se permitía entrar con animales, Haine amarro a Sweet y entró.

-Buenos días señorita. – La recibió un hombre de 45 años, castaño oscuro con algunas canas, bigote y barba, sus ojos lucían cansados. – ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Soy Haine Kudo señor, mi padre, Shinichi Kudo, me pidió que viniera en su lugar por unos anillos de boda.

-Oh si, en seguida te lo traigo querida. – Abrió una puerta que estaba detrás de él y al cabo de unos minutos, volvió con una cajita forrada en azul. – Aquí tienes, anillos de boda.

-Gracias. – Al recibirlos, no pudo evitar abrirlos y maravillarse con tal perfección de joyería, eran de oro, pero Shinichi se aseguro que el que usara Ran sea perfecto por lo que le había cubierto de pequeños diamantes blancos y uno de 5 quilates en el centro. – Hermoso. Mi padre dijo que ya lo pago, ¿No?

-Exacto, el valor en total por ordenarlos y mandarlos a hacer… - Lanza un silbido. – Nadie había gastado tanto, un millón y medio de yenes

-¡¿un millón y medio de yenes? – Exclama sorprendida. – ¡¿Los dos?

-No, eso costo el de la novia. El del novio costo la mitad.

-Vaya – Soltó aun en estado de shock. – Mi padre si que sabe sorprender a la gente. Muchas gracias señor.

Se guarda los anillos en el bolsillo, se despide y sale de la tienda para tomar de nuevo a su perro y así ambos irse, sin darse cuenta que alguien los observaba.

-Dos millones. – Dijo. – De seguro puedo duplicar el valor. – Y se va por su propio camino.

-Ah Haine, ya llegaste. – Dijo su padre feliz cuando la niña llegó.

-¿Un millón y medio de yenes? ¿Por solo el anillo de mi madre? – Fue su respuesta

-Con que te enteraste el valor.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso te parece poco?

-¿Qué le parece poco? – Preguntó Ran al aparecer con una maleta ya que iría a pasar la noche con Kazuha por el motivo clásico de las bodas: No puedes ver a la novia antes o es de mala suerte.

-Nada Ran, ¿Cierto Haine?

-Sí.

-Bueno, ¿Podrán con todo ustedes dos solos?

-Por supuesto mamá

-¿Segura? Lo digo especialmente por ti Shinichi, ni macarrones sabes hacer y no quiero que mi hija se muera de hambre.

-Hey. – Alegó el detective.

-Descuida mamá, pediremos algo para comer, ¿No papá?

-Por supuesto, ya ve tranquila

-Está bien, cuídense. – Acaricia a Sweet, besa a Haine en la frente y a Shinichi en los labios, uno corto. – Llamen por cualquier cosa.

-Te llamaré antes de irme a dormir mamá, pero ya vete

-Nos vemos. – Sonríe y se va.

-Pidamos pizza, ¿Vale papá?

-Está bien, yo te aviso cuando lleguen así que ve a tu cuarto a terminar de vaciar las cajas.

-A la orden mi general. – Y niña y perro se van corriendo al cuarto de la hija del famoso detective de Japón por el lado este

Una ves que Haine entró, comenzó con el desembarque de las cajas mientras Sweet se tendió en aquella cama para perros, la chica, en ese momento, encontró un video que de titulo tenía "Parque, Haine a los 2 años"

-Esto es… - Una sonrisa nostálgica invade su rostro.

* * *

Finalmente era el día, el día en que el detective Shinichi Kudo y la karateka y escritora Ran Mouri se casarían, se unirían y a lo mejor tengan muchos hijos (Como le gustaría eso a Yukiko). Ran estaba en el cuarto de la novia ya vestida de blanco y siendo peinada por su madre Eri Kisaki (Quien ella y Kogoro estaban de viaje por México) mientras eran acompañadas por Yukiko, Kazuha, Sonoko, Haine y Sora.

-Este es el día que estaba esperando con ansias. – Dice una emocionada Yukiko mientras le brillaban los ojos.

-No eres la única Yukiko. – Dijo Eri

-Mamá. – Alego su hija sonrojada

-Si no me equivoco, Haine y Shinta llevaran los anillos, ¿No? – Pregunto Sonoko

-Así es tía Sonoko – Dijo la niña.

-Que lindo se vera mi niño con los anillos. – Dijo Kazuha

-Deberíamos preparar después la boda de Shinta con Haine, ¿No? – Fue la sugerencia de una divertida Sora.

-¡¿Qué? – Exclamó la pequeña sonrojada. – ¡¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo Sora?

-Oh Ran, ¿no te traen ellas buenos recuerdos? Son la viva imagen de nosotras

-Cálmate Sonoko.

-¿Por qué no van a ver lo que están haciendo los hombres? – Aconsejo Eri

-Ahora vamos abuela Eri, vamos Sora.

-Ya te sigo compinche. – Ambas salen del cuarto. – ¿Llevas los anillos?

-Sí, debo darle a Shinta la del novio ya que él se lo dará a mamá. – Mientras caminaban

-¡¿Puedo verlos? – Emocionada

-No lo se, temo perderlos

-Si no pasara nada – No se daban cuenta que estaban siendo observadas por una misteriosa silueta.

-Está bien, pero solo un rato, ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro. – Sonríe.

-Mira. – Haine saca del bolsillo de su vestido la cajita azul y la abre, mostrándole los anillos.

-Son preciosos… Y lucen caros, especialmente el de la novia

-Y los son. – Ve como la mira confundida. – Costaron en total más de dos millones de yenes. Un millón y medio solo con el anillo de la novia.

-¡¿Qué? – Sorprendida. – ¡¿Un millón y medio?

-¡Shh! – Tapándole la boca. – Y si, ese es el precio, me lo dijo el joyero

-Guau.

En eso, la misteriosa silueta se iba acercando y cuando paso entre las dos, tomo la caja antes de que Haine la guardara de nuevo y se va corriendo, dirigiéndose a la salida de la capilla. Rápidamente ambas van tras él, salieron y lo vieron correr hacía la izquierda, lo siguieron pero al doblar la esquina, desapareció

-Ay no… Se llevo los anillos. – Exclamó Haine

-Esto es un problema… ¿Qué haremos Haine?

-Tengo una idea, pero debemos apresurarnos

-¿Le avisamos a Shinta?

-En el camino, ahora debemos ir a mi casa, allí esta nuestra esperanza de hallar los anillos.

-¿Le pusiste un rastreador a la caja? – Le pregunto mientras corrían a la mansión.

-No. – Dijo simplemente.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es nuestra esperanza?

-Sweet.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu perro?

* * *

lo se, corto, pero vale la pena XD


	22. El detective de cuatro patas

DC es de Gosho Aoyama.

Mis comentarios al final del capitulo ^^

**Capitulo 22: El detective de cuatro patas.**

Shinichi estaba en el cuarto del novio, acompañado de su padre Yusaku, su suegro Kogoro (Que raro es decirle suegro), Hattori, Shinta y Makoto. Yusaku, le estaba poniendo a su hijo una rosa roja en su saco.

-Gracias papá

-De nada hijo, te ves bien

-Deberías sentirte afortunado Kudo. – Dijo Hattori en broma

-Y lo estoy Hattori

-Más te vale no hacerle daño a mi hija o ya veras. – Alegó Kogoro

-Esto es ridículo. – Dijo Shinta al lanzar un suspiro

-Vamos hijo, dejaras de pensar así cuando estés en la edad del pavo

-¿Eh? ¿La edad del pavo?

-A lo que tu padre se refiere, es cuando te guste una chica. – Explicó Makoto

-¿Cuándo…? – La imagen de Haine aparece en su mente. – Tonterías, esto es una ridiculez de debilidad. – Dijo mientras miraba hacía otro lado para ocultar un leve sonrojo que desapareció al oír su teléfono. – ¿Sí?

-¡Shinta! – Era Haine. – ¡¿Estás solo?

-¿Qué te ocurre Haine? ¿Por qué me llamas como si estuviéramos a kilómetros de distancia?

-Es que estoy corriendo con Sora a casa por Sweet

-¡¿Cómo esta eso de que tú y Sora…? – Se tapa la boca. – Esperen un momento

-¿Qué ocurre con nuestras hijas? – Quiso saber el moreno de Sonoko

-No es nada, en serio. Adiós. – Sale del cuarto. – ¿Qué diablos ocurre? – Quería saber, estaba corría hacía la salida.

-Alguien me robó los anillos de boda

-¡¿Te robaron los anillos?

-Ahora voy con Sora en busca de Sweet para rastrear al ladrón

-Pasaré a mi casa en busca de la patineta, nos reuniremos en la iglesia para buscar algún rastro del ladrón. – Ambos cuelgan. – Esto me pasa por tener mujeres de amigas. – Lanzando un suspiro.

Haine y Sora llegaron a la mansión Kudo y cuando entraron, la chica no espero más tiempo y llamó a su perro silbando.

-¡Guau! – Sweet salto a los brazos de su ama

-Buen chico

-¿Cómo es que tu perro nos va a ayudar?

-Mi papá Ryan lo entrenó desde que era cachorro, es mejor que 20 perros de la policía juntos, ¿A que si Sweet? – Su perro le ladre feliz de respuesta. – Y conoce el aroma de los anillos.

-Pero Haine, ¿Cómo lo hará? Es decir, estamos a 100 kilómetros de distancia y con eso no es suficiente, tendría que olfatear algo del ladrón, cosa que no tenemos

-Ya verás. – Se pone sus zapatillas hechas por el profesor, guarda sus otros zapatos en un bolsito que combinaba con su vestido y se van corriendo. Volvieron a la iglesia y vieron que las esperaba un impaciente y malhumorado Shinta.

-¿A qué hora pensaban llegar? Solo tenemos una hora y no sabremos si podremos encontrar al ladrón en ese tiempo

-Claro que si. – Dijo Haine. – Con Sweet, no habrá problema

-Se que Sweet conoce el aroma de los anillos, pero no es suficiente, necesita al del ladrón. – Cruzándose de brazos

-Eso mismo dije yo. – Dijo Sora

-Por eso no hay que preocuparse, cuando el ladrón me robó los anillos, tuvo que tocarme la mano y la muñeca. Su aroma quedo en mí

-¿Será eso suficiente?

-En Sweet… ¡Por supuesto! A ver Sweet, olfatea. – Mostrándole su mano que fue tocada. – ¿Puedes sentir el rastro del criminal? – Su perro comienza con el olfateo, olfateaba su mano con cuidado para luego olfatear la atmósfera

-Esto no ayudara. – Dijo Shinta.

-Shinta tiene razón

-Se equivocan, Sweet podrá, yo le confiaría mi propia vida… además, fue él quien salvo a papá Ryan una vez en la India.

-¿Eh? – Exclamaron sus amigos.

-¡Guau! – Exclamó el perro mientras se soltaba de su ama y comienza a correr

-¡Vamos tras él! – Activando sus zapatos, convirtiéndolos en patines

-Ven Sora. – Toma a su amiga y ambos van en la patineta

-¿Eh? ¿Ambos… van juntos?

-Mira Shinta, tu novia ya se puso celosa

-¡Sora! – Exclamaron ambos sonrojados

-Tranquila Haine que no te quitare a tu novio, ahora vamos o perderemos de vista a Sweet. – Y los tres fueron a gran velocidad detrás del perro.

* * *

La misma silueta misteriosa, estaba sentado afuera de un restaurante, tomando de un refrescante té mientras su mano libre sostenía aquella caja azul con los anillos, lo miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad, de victoria.

-Esto es sencillo… ¿Y como no iba a hacerlo? Si solo eran unas niñas insignificantes. – Toma del té. – Esto si es un gran botín.

-¡Guau! – El criminal agacho la cabeza y vio a un perro que le estaba ladrando

-¡Vete de aquí perro inmundo!

-¡¿Perro inmundo? – El ladrón alza la cabeza y ve al equipo de detectives KUTOSU. – Para que sepa, a mi perro Sweet lo lavo 3 veces a la semana y lo llevo al veterinario para que lo vacunen

-Así se habla Haine – Le animo Sora

-No empiecen par de chifladas. – Fue la advertencia de Shinta

-Cierto… ¡Devuélveme los anillos! ¡Son de mis padres, no tuyo! – Sus gritos llamaban la atención de la gente. – ¡Ladrón! – Con los ladridos del perro a fondo.

-Rayos. – Maldijo el ladrón mientras se levantaba para luego irse corriendo, empujando a la gente que se cruzaba en su camino

-¡Solo tenemos veinte minutos! – Exclamó Shinta

-¡Ve por él Sweet! – El perro de inmediato fue detrás del criminal con su ama y amigos por detrás y Sora aprovecho para llamar a la policía.

Persiguieron al ladrón hasta el parque de Beika (Definitivamente estaban lejos de la iglesia). Cuando el ladrón estaba cerca de una fuente, Sweet había aumentado la velocidad y finalmente lo alcanzo, se lanza sobre él y lo bota a la fuente, pero antes de que tocaran el agua, el perro había tomado la caja de los anillos y los lanzó a los aires.

-¡Ese es mi perro! – Exclamo Haine mientras tomaba la caja.

-¡Sweet, eres increíble! – Grita Sora emocionada

-Ya llego la policía. – Anuncio Shinta con una leve sonrisa

El ladrón resulto ser un ex socio del joyero que tenía problemas económicos y había pensado en asaltar la joyería en venganza, pero al enterarse de los anillos, decidió robarlos. El inspector Megure, con Sato y Takagi se acercaron al equipo KUTOSU y los felicitaron por su hazaña.

-Deben agradecerle a Sweet – Dijo el chico.

-Mi perro fue quien rastreo al ladrón y lo atrapo – Dijo su ama mientras lo abrazaba

-Es el perro oficial del equipo de detectives KUTOSU. – Finalizo Sora

-Bien hecho Sweet. – Dijo Takagi mientras acariciaba al animal, quien ladró feliz

-Le daremos de recompensa dos meses de comida para perros gratis. – Prometió Megure. – Yo me encargo de eso. – Sweet estaba más feliz si eso era posible

-Oigan. – Sato hablo de golpe, parecía que había recordado algo importante. – ¿Qué no en seis minutos comienza la boda?

-¡AAAHHHH! ¡ES VERDAD! – Exclamo el equipo aterrado

-¡Jamás lo lograremos! – Exclama Haine preocupada.

-No mientras yo viva. – Exclamo Sato. – Yo los llevo.

-¿U…Usted? – Shinta estaba aterrado, tanto él como sus amigas conocían su forma de conducir, aunque Yukiko se ganaba el premio.

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡Vamos Takagi!

Se subieron al auto de Sato y mientras la chica activaba la alarma, todos se ponían el cinturón de seguridad y sin esperar un segundo más, la detective ando a toda marcha provocando un grito aterrador para los demás.

-¡Haine! ¡Cámbiate de zapatos! – Le hizo recordar Sato mientras la veía por el espejo retrovisor como tomaba a Sweet, quien se aferró de la chica por el miedo

-¡Cierto! – En eso Sato a gran velocidad, dobla una esquina después de hacer que su auto de vuelta. – ¡AH!

* * *

Faltaba un minuto y Ran estaba preocupada porque su hija, Sora y Shinta aun no llegaban y no era la única, las otras madres y Kogoro, quien debía llevar a Ran hasta el novio, también lo estaban.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Haine! – Ran suspiro aliviada. – ¡¿Dónde estaban?

-Lo sentimos, se nos surgió algo. – Se disculpo Sora mientras recibía el canasto lleno de flores por parte de su madre, después de todo, ella lanzara las flores mientras la novia camina hacía el altar.

La música del piano dio la señal del inicio de la boda y eso hizo que Ran se pusiera tensa y nerviosa, tanto que tuvo que respirar hondo y profundo. Sora comienza a caminar primero, lanzando flores y llamando la atención de todos, especialmente de su padre Makoto, quien la estaba grabando con una cámara a petición de Sonoko ya que ella no podía hacerlo por ser la madrina. Luego la siguió Ran, abrazando el brazo derecho de su padre y con el velo cubriéndole el rostro y aunque no podía verse, igualmente había maravillado a Shinichi. Detrás de padre e hija, venían Sonoko y Kazuha, cada una con un pequeño ramo de flores en sus manos y detrás iban Haine Y Shinta, ambos con un pequeño cojín morado pálido en sus manos con el anillo que debían tener.

-¿Sweet? – Preguntó Ran cuando finalmente llego con su futuro marido y al oírlo ladrar a la mascota en brazos de Sato, para luego ver a su hija, quien solo pudo sonreírle de forma nerviosa.

-Tranquila Ran, esta con la oficial Sato. – La tranquilizo Shinichi. – Por cierto, te ves preciosa. – Dedicándole una sonrisa, sus palabras la hicieron sonrojar que dio las gracias interiormente por llevar velo

-G-Gracias…

-Este es el momento que estaba esperando con ansias. – Dijo Haine emocionada. – Más bien… que estuvimos esperando los dos. – Susurro mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-¿Eh? – Shinta la había oído, pero entendió de inmediato. – ¿Te refieres a…?

-Sí. – Sonríe levemente. – Yo y mi papá Ryan.

(Ahora saltémoslo el LAAARGOOO sermón del obispo)

-Bien, ya que nadie se opone… - Haré ese favor a ustedes lectores, para no llenarse de suspenso o con ganas de matar a quien se le ocurra interrumpir. – Ran Mouri, ¿Acepta como esposo a Shinichi Kudo, para amarlo y respetarlo, acompañarlo en la enfermedad y en la salud hasta que la muerte los separé?

La novia se aferró un poco más del brazo del detective. – Acepto

-Shinichi Kudo ¿Acepta como esposa a Ran Mouri, para amarla y respetarla, acompañarla en la enfermedad y en la salud hasta que la muerte los separé?

-Seré un tonto si digo que no. – Sonriéndole a la chica. – Claro que acepto

-Por favor, los anillos.

-Gracias Shinta. – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras tomaba del anillo y se acercaba de nuevo a Shinichi. – Con este anillo, yo te acepto a ti Shinichi como esposo. – Y se lo pone con un poco de lentitud y de nerviosismo mezclado con felicidad.

Con una sonrisa de felicidad, se acercó a su hija y antes de tomar el anillo…. – ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Recuerda que no puedes engañar a un detective.

-Digamos que teníamos que salvar la boda.

-Ya me lo dirás después. – Y toma la sortija.

-Por supuesto papá – Le aseguró con una sonrisa a pesar que posiblemente tendría el primer regaño de su padre.

-Con este anillo, yo te acepto a ti Ran y a nadie más como a mi esposa. – Poniéndole el anillo con seguridad y maravillando a su mujer con el anillo.

-Pero Shinichi… ¿Cómo has…?

-Solo hago lo posible para verte feliz y expresar mi felicidad.

-Ahora, ante el poder que me concedió Dios… los declaro Marido y Mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Shinichi tomo el velo de Ran para luego levantarlo, dejando que tocara la espalda de la chica y luego la toma de su mentón y la besa, era un beso dulce e intenso a la vez y los testigos de este hermosos momento comenzaron a aplaudir mientras se ponían de pie, menos Yukiko y Yusaku, ya que la actriz se había largado a llorar de la felicidad y su marido la abrazaba con la gotita en la cabeza.

-Finalmente Yusaku… finalmente Ran es mi nuera y tendré muchos nietos y bisnietos

-Si Yukiko, calma…

* * *

La pareja, ahora casados, volvieron a besarse para luego correr por el pasillo del lugar hasta salir de la iglesia.

-Y eso fue lo que paso.

-¿Pero como no se les ocurrió venir con nosotros? – Preguntó Ran en un tono de regaño.

-Es que no quería preocuparlos, pasaron por mucho para estar como lo están ahora, por eso quise hacerlo yo con Sora y Shinta, además… no puedo evitarlo, en instinto de detective corre por mis venas.

-Eso me pasa por tener una hija con un detective

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? – Dijeron padre e hija alzando una ceja en forma inquisidora. La karateka solo pudo soltar una risa

-Bueno, bueno. Mejor vayamos a la fiesta que los demás esperan

-Hai. Además, no se preocupen, Sweet hizo un gran trabajo. – Abrazando a su perro. – Así fue como lo entrenó papá Ryan, ¿No mamá?

-Si, Ryan hizo un excelente trabajo. – Poniéndose al nivel de su hija para acariciar a Sweet con una sonrisa nostálgica al pensar en su difunto primer esposo.

Salieron del cuarto y se reunieron con los invitados al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta por la celebración de aquella pareja. Todos aplaudieron cuando llegaron y otros alzaban sus copas y más cuando llego la hora de que los novios cortaran el pastel.

-Es hora de tirar el ramo. – Anuncio Sonoko.

-Genial, tal vez tenga suerte y pruebe de nuevo con otro chico. – Dijo Kazuha-Uno menos obsesionado al trabajo.

-¿Qué cosa dijiste?

-Solo estoy bromeando Heiji. – Riendo divertida.

-¡Ahí va! – Grito Ran de espaldas una ves que lo lanzo

-¡Sí! ¡Yo lo atrape! – Grito Sora emocionada

-Felicidades Sora. – Dijo Haine mientras aplaudía

-Pero no te voy a dejar sin nada Haine. – Su amiga divide en dos el ramo y le da uno a su amiga con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Para que me das la mitad del ramo?

-Para que también tengas suerte y te cases pronto con Shinta

-¡¿EH? – Grita la chica sonrojada mientras su amigo también se puso rojo

-¿Qué dije? – Preguntó divertida.

-Otra de tus estupideces y te mato. – Le advirtió Shinta

-Tus amenazas me tienen sin cuidado, además… - Sonríe. – Desde hoy, aprenderé karate con el mejor de todo el mundo: El príncipe de las patadas, mi padre.

-¿En serio? – Haine se emocionó.

-Como si hubiera una diferencia – Fue el sarcasmo del pequeño Hattori.

-Te amo. – Le susurro Shinichi a su ahora esposa Ran.

-Yo también te amo. – Le dijo con una tierna sonrisa, una de las que volvían loco al detective del este, quien la toma de las mejillas y le roba un dulce beso.

**Fin.

* * *

**

Final de este fic XD

Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia y reviews ^^

Diria que esto ha llegado a su fin, pero...no es asi! XD esto tiene una segunda parte, que aun no me decido si ponerlo en el 25 de diciembre o el 1 de enero XDD. Se vendra mas casos y mas personajes...y con mas personajes me refiero a cross con Magic Kaito XD, romance y drama, MUCHOOO drama, no se si al punto de k peligre el matrimonio Kudo, pero hay mucho.

Como notaran, el titulo hace referencia a Sweet, ya que el salvo el Dia, a el le dedico el ultimo capitulo

de nuevo gracias

hasta entonces, disfruten mis otros fics de detective conan y de magic kaito, haciendo un click en mi perfil para encontrarlos XDD

Bye-Bye!


End file.
